


The snow in hell

by Peggyuraunty



Category: SPN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 89,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Summary: let me try





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me try

The snow in the hell

CP：S/D  
级别：NC17   
类型：SPN AU  
主要人物：Dean; Sam  
其他：Henricksen;Bobby;John;Jess…所有SPN里的人物大概都会出来过场。并且很可能拉不相关的人物进来满足小KINK。（譬如说DAVID，还是康士坦丁里那只……）

概述：  
Dean Wincheste不是神、不是天使、不是上帝。他只是残喘生存在2020年大爆炸之后混乱世界里的众多低层居民中的一个。所以在那天他被一群骑警围捕的时候，选择丢下那个瘦小的男孩独自逃命只是出于自保，他并不觉得那有什么大不了的。可是他没想到的是，在几年之后，就在他几乎已经忘了这件事的时候，他和曾经的那个男孩却在一个意想不到的地方再次见面了。

警告：极度暗黑。暗黑的末日向文。邪恶！SAM。R*ped！DEAN。折磨。暴力。很多很多的血。很多很多光头的丑男人。OMC/DEAN。很多很多的粗口和脏话

然后大牌举告示一下：  
看这设定也知道这文很“纠结”。所以承受能力差的孩子PLEZ不要看了……最近体力很差，拒绝被抽打。  
不过这文依旧是HE。请记住，无论如何，HE！

再次重点说明了一下（这文的警告和说明还真TMD长啊）：  
这文是彻底的AU，  
所以  
1，大部分的情节会发生在监狱里。（featured by 监狱里的魔王SAM啊~~~~）  
2，这文里没有什么妖魔鬼怪，不过邪恶的东西倒是不少就是了。  
3，因为我彻底对监狱没什么基本知识，有的只是有点乱七八糟的诡异思维。所以这文的设定是2040年，而且是核爆炸之后，也就是说资源稀缺，环境恶化，人类的生存环境严重退化的这么一个比较“末日向”的彻底AU出的一个世界。所以这文里大部分东西是无常理、也无原形可循的，如果发现什么比较不合理的东西请把全部把他归结为“那里是平行世界的监狱”那种解释去吧……ORZ……我是懒人……哭跑……

 

感谢RYOU~是说一直在犹豫，但是这家伙鼓励了我。并且还顺便帮我确定了是RPS AU 还是SPN AU。  
的确监狱里的魔王好萌啊啊啊 

还有感谢QQking同学提供的视频，恩，我都看了，给了我不少灵感。只是感觉那个监狱好先进的，哭，我这个小破导演没那么大赞助商，不过还好咱这拍的是末日向的暗黑文，姑且环境越差越“纠结”了，嘎~~~  
总之，十分感谢。拇指。

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

0-0

 

对所有年龄超过20岁的人来说，“2020”这个数字大概都会是他们生命里永远无法抹去的一个恶梦。  
就在那一年年初，在经过了长达5年的协商之后，全球的200多个国家政府终于在那一年达成了所谓的“地球村”协议——也就是取消各个国家不同的国家制、让全世界的居民都直接隶属于世界联合政府。  
可是也就是在那一年，就在那个协议达成后不久，反全球一体化的恐怖组织就向全世界七个大洲同时分别投下了15颗最新型的原子弹……

一瞬间，原本生机勃勃的地球被爆炸、高温、浓烟、还有最可怕辐射所湮没。

而在那之后……  
不，地球并没有毁灭。毁灭的只是人类赖以生存的自然与社会环境……以及人类原本的人性。  
所以从那时起，天翻地覆一般，人间豁然骤变成了地狱。

而那一年，DEAN WINCHESTE刚好四岁。

在他看来，就在那一年，他犯下了他人生中第一个、也是最不可饶恕的一个错误。

 

**

 

2035年7月的某个午夜…

 

[嘿！小子！你她媽的不要跑！]

污水横流的肮脏街道上，两盏巨大的摩托车车灯正闪着亮到刺眼的光柱穿透黑夜。在光柱开始变淡的位置里，一个手里正攥着什么东西的男人快速的跑动着。

常年被浓雾笼罩的天空上没有星星也没有月亮。而在这段专署于下层居民居住的“穷人区”街道上也更不可能出现什么灯光。四周的黑暗浓重的就象是死亡。稍显急促的呼吸带着些蒸腾的雾气从男人丰满的嘴唇里急喘出来，伴着男人飞速的脚步声踏开了一些四周的平静。  
而那些平静四散开来，又被男人身后紧追不舍的两台车子隆隆的马达震动声以及愤怒的叫骂震的粉碎。

[你她媽的没听见吗？你这个该死的东西！要是再不停下来我们就开车从你脑袋上碾过去！]

‘傻瓜才停下来’  
DEAN这样想着把他手里的小皮夹攥的更紧了一些、迅速一个停止再转身，瞬间消失了一样拐进了一条小巷。

他不能被逮到，因为他绝对不能把他手里的这个皮夹交出去。并不是那里面有很多钱或者是什么贵重的东西……他里面有他的全部希望。

 

[天杀的臭小子！等我找到他我一定要……]

一个骑警的咒骂声远远的传过来、并且声音越变越小。DEAN躲在一堆散发着一股怪味儿的巨大堆砌物的后面，小心翼翼的等待着，并且在那声音终于远到听不见了之后长长的呼出一口气。然后拍拍腿上的灰尘他站起来想要离开。可是就在他还没迈出步子之前，另一串急促的脚步踏进来……一个纤细的身影跑进小巷，并且在停滞了瞬间之后直接朝DEAN依旧躲藏着的堆砌物方向跑来。

‘该死的！’

就是那个身影躲到DEAN旁边的位置之后，大概至少有十几道车灯的光柱贴着巷子口穿过。  
无声的咒骂了一下，然后DEAN开始想究竟是什么样的家伙竟然会被至少一个小分队的人围追。而偏低一点儿头借着外面扫进来的车灯灯光，DEAN却只看到一张清瘦的少年的脸。不过尽管有些瘦弱，男孩的脸上干干净净的，既没他常看见的那些流浪小鬼脸上的脏污，也没有红灯区街口那些童妓脸上常有的抓痕和伤疤。

‘大概又是一个“富人区”里跑出来“冒险”的该死的小鬼头！’

DEAN有些惊讶的观察那少年的同时，那少年也惊讶着面孔盯着DEAN的脸。虽然在过暗的光线里DEAN都不太能辨清少年瞳孔的颜色，可是那双似乎已经惊讶到开始暗暗闪光的眼睛里的专注、还是足够让DEAN窜出一股奇怪的感觉。

可是容不得他想太多，DEAN发现那些光柱中的其中几条并没有象之前那几台车那样直接开过去，而是有拐进巷口的趋势。  
心里瞬间惊慌了一下。所以再次低下一点儿头，DEAN朝那个依旧失神的盯着他的脸的男孩抱歉的笑了一下，刚好一束灯光折着巷口尖利的石壁边缘映射在他的脸上，暗绿色的眼眸瞬间宝石般耀眼的散发出光彩。DEAN抓住男孩的肩膀大力的把他推了出去的同时、缩进堆砌物带来的阴影中的最深处。

‘提前回家吧，小鬼……抱歉，我得找到我弟弟。’

那时DEAN在心里抱歉的这样想着、看着几乎被推出巷口的男孩踉跄着跌倒在地上，然后立刻被一个警察抓上了摩托车。  
……他当时并不知道他犯了多么大的一个错误。

 

1-1

 

…5年之后…

 

2040年，佛罗里达州的COLT监狱里。

……

[哦！！！………………！！！]

[看见中间的那个没有？金色短发的那个！…]

[宝贝儿！看这里！…]

[看他那张嘴！如果能被那张嘴…]

[嘿！美人儿，你叫什么名字？…]

[长官！让他住我这间吧！我就保证以后再也不把尿撒在洗衣机……]

[哈哈…哈哈…]

……

隆隆的哄笑声和着钢铁栏杆被摇晃时发出的脆响，一双双带着淫|秽眼神的眼睛从栏杆中间透出来，视线几乎全部都集中在一个夹在一群新入狱的犯人中低着头走路的男人身上。

[嘿！宝贝儿，抬抬头，不要不好意思嘛……]

又一阵哄笑声响起，DEAN有点讽刺的想他毫无疑问的受到了“热烈的欢迎”。也许BOBBY说的没错，他真的不应该冒这样大的风险跑到监狱里面……可是老天，已经5年了……这5年来他半点关于他弟弟的消息都没得到。如果错过这一次他真的不知道自己还有没有能找到他弟弟的希望。

[静一静！都她媽的给我静一静！]  
威胁性的吹响哨子，似乎已经忍无可忍的狱警对着两面、几乎都贴在栏杆上的犯人们分别扬起警棍。  
[是不是她媽的都皮痒了？！]

狱警恶狠狠的警告似乎起了些作用，原本那些贴在DEAN身上的贪婪眼神慢慢的开始退却。只是就在那些让他觉得自己就象是赤裸着走在人群中的感觉消失之后，他却明显的感觉到一道与之前意味不同的视线投射在他头顶上方，冷酷且专注，让他忍不住在打了一个冷战的同时朝那个视线投来的方向望过去……却发现那个人刚好转身回去。除了一点点模糊的高挑背影，DEAN什么都没有看到。

[看什么呢！快点走！以后有你受的！]

猛的被狱警推了一把，DEAN有点厌恶的皱了皱眉头、但是还是低下头继续朝前走。  
…无论如何，他一定要找到他弟弟，这是他最后的希望了。

 

***

 

 

[20分钟以后这门会自动打开，到时候自己跟着人群去饭厅集合，走丢了或者去晚了没饭吃可别怪没人提醒你。]

[OK，没问题]

竖起拇指朝送他进来的狱警笑了一下，DEAN抱着一套很白、但是明显不是新的床单、薄被、和毛巾开始打量他所在的这个“房间”。  
……靠着右侧墙壁有一张上下两层的简易铁架床，墙角一个没有镜子的盥洗池，另一边一个看起来相当简陋的马桶，就组成了这个狭小的房间里的全部。而且因为COLT监狱是大爆炸前就已经建成的、算是已经有一段“历史”的老建筑，牢房墙壁的墙皮早就已经脱落光，就连里面的水泥涂层都已经老化到隐约可见里面手指粗细的钢筋。

然后不可避免的DEAN就看到了躺在下铺看书的那个男人。从DEAN的角度看去，蓬松微卷的黑色头发挡住男人的额头和眼睛，鼻尖下面的另外半张脸又整个被书本整个挡住。所有DEAN能看到的只有一小截高挺鼻梁，可是看得出来男人很年轻。而且虽然蜷着腿倚靠在床头上，依旧可以看出那个男人的个子很高，至少在DEAN以上。还算宽松的白色狱服覆盖着男人宽阔的肩膀，弓起的修长双腿在黑色布料下隐约可见相当结实的肌肉。

在心里盘算着如果对打的话自己有多少得胜的机会，DEAN用一只手抱住那团东西，朝那男人伸出一只手。

[嘿，伙计，我叫DEAN，DEAN WINCHESTE。]

尽量让自己平时有些嚣张的笑容里多出些友好的味道，DEAN耐心的让手指在空气里多呆了一会，可是那个男人就象是没看见他一样的翻着他的书页、对DEAN毫不理睬。

张开的手掌握成拳头然后又立刻松开。DEAN耸了耸肩觉得没必要给自己惹麻烦，何况遇见一个书呆子总比碰上一个变态要好解决的多。

[我也很高兴见到你。]

挑着嘴角自嘲似的说着，DEAN把东西丢到自己的床上之后自己也爬了上去。下床的男人在给书翻了一页的同时，让一丝冷笑爬上他嘴角。虽然他的视线依旧停留在书页上，可是那双棕绿色眼睛里的光却瞬间变的阴冷。

[是的，我也是。]

男人平静的听不出情绪的声音忽然从床下传来，让DEAN愣了一下，然后他皱着眉头往下床看了一眼，看到的却仍旧是男人专注的捧着书的样子。

…WOO，怪人。

**

 

X大赞助的图图一张，各位同学请珍惜这个还阳光灿烂的DEAN吧……  
然后大家一起来拜X大神……膜拜……

***

 

就象那个狱警说的一样，20分钟之后，伴随着金属摩擦与碰撞时发出的巨响，监狱里的铁门按照由外向里的顺序一扇接一扇的自动打开。

因为DEAN所在的牢房相当靠里，所以站在铁门前面他观察着人群涌出时的样子。

那种景象颇为“壮观”。

象所有州立监狱一样，COLT监狱采用的也是那种极为节省空间的构造——中间一条不算太宽的过道两面，是5层堆叠在一起的简陋牢房。一道道能够向左侧滑开的黑色铁门代替了每个牢房朝向中间过道的那一面的墙壁，让那些密密麻麻的堆砌在一起牢房，看起来颇象是养殖场里用来圈养生鸡的铁笼。

可是这些“笼子”明显要巨大、结实，也看起来更恐怖的多。  
DEAN进来的时候粗略的观察了一下，过道两侧的每一排的房间数至少有40间以上，也就是说40乘5、再乘上一个房间里的2个人，这个区域里就关了超过400人以上。而他之前就已经听说他所在的这个C区里并不是那6个分区里最大的一个。

大爆炸之后能源就成了相当宝贵的东西，象监狱这种“公共”的地方就更不可能享有什么大量的电。过道上方几盏老久的节能灯滋滋嗡嗡的发出昏暗的光线，让DEAN勉强能辨认出眼前那些不停涌出的黑色小点是一颗颗的人头，而不是什么成群结队的黑色蚂蚁、或者流淌自地狱里的黑暗洪水。

看着眼前的景象DEAN感觉自己颇有些震惊，然后感觉手指下的寒冷金属忽然震颤了一下，DEAN赶快撤回手，然后下一秒牢房的铁门就“唰”的一声自动拉开，而那时他才发现原来自己一直抓着铁门的栏杆。

[这个她媽的该死的门差点儿就刮断我的鼻子！]

条件反射似的大叫了一声，然后DEAN才想起他现在呆的地方不是Kansas的那间小酒馆，所以他已经习惯听到的JO的那句“你活该”不可能如期而至。

耸了下肩打算直接出门，然后这时候DEAN发现那个男人已经走到了他的旁边，他下意识的朝男人转过身却意外的没有看到男人的脸，这时候DEAN才意识到男人足足超过了他半个头，那足够在他经过DEAN的时候给他带去一片淡淡的阴影。然后抬起头DEAN也终于看清了男人的脸，那让他很惊讶，因为男人的的确确“很年轻”。

从他的五官看来他应该比DEAN的年龄还小，这很不平常，DEAN知道，以现在这种乱世里监狱的“火爆”程度，一般情况下除了罪大恶极的杀人犯或者反动人士很少会被关进COLT这种州立监狱。  
而更让他觉得惊讶的是，就在男人接近他身边的时候他忽然从心脏深处、或者比那还要深还要远的地方窜出一股奇怪的感觉，一种难以形容的奇怪感觉。DEAN说不上来那是“不安”还是“激动”还“想要颤抖”什么的他妈的该死的感觉，总之他忽然就窜上来一股想要抓住男人手臂让他停下来面对自己的冲动。  
不过大概只有疯了他才会那么做。所以实际上向左边挪了一步把过道让给男人，DEAN摊开手、暗笑着做了一个专门招呼女士用的“请”的手势。

[你先。]

而男人依旧就象是没看到他一样直接走了出去。

[OK，我的荣幸。]

好像完全不在意，DEAN自顾自的说着话然后跟在男人后面走了出去。只是一出门人群就涌上来把DEAN挤的跟不上男人的脚步。  
忽然就有那么一点点的失落，不过不管怎么说原本DEAN也没指望那男人会友好的给他指出去饭厅的方向。所以无所谓的在人群中找了一个装得下自己的位置，DEAN跟着人群行进的方向一起朝着他在COLT监狱的第一次晚餐走去。

而就在那个男人先DEAN一步走出门之后，4、5个男人就围上来把他簇拥起来。

[老大…]

[找个人盯着他。]  
而眼神一直锁定在那个走在人群之中，因为有着一头淡金色的碎发、和过于漂亮的绿色眼睛而显得分外显眼的男人身上。SAM的嘴边一直咀嚼着“DEAN WINCHESTER”这个名字。

 

DEAN WINCHESTER……

 

在那个男人被狱警押进SAM视线的一瞬间，他几乎就认出他来。虽然他强壮了一点，看起来也成熟了一些，可是那男人身上似乎有种不同寻常的特质、莫名的让SAM感觉到熟悉。  
然后私下里和原来那间牢房里的犯人对调了一下，为的只是能近距离的看一下那个男人的脸。就在他对SAM伸出手说“DEAN WINCHESTER”的时候…SAM开始百分百的确定他绝对没有认错。

 

DEAN WINCHESTER吗？……

 

SAM不可能认错他。  
因为他那张脸除了多了一点暗暗的胡碴之外几乎没有任何变化。  
毫无疑问他是漂亮的。该死的漂亮。不容忽视的漂亮。特别是那双暗绿色的眼睛，她媽的简直非人的漂亮！所以SAM绝对不可能认错他。何况那男人身上的那种特质，竟然他妈的会让SAM感觉到一股天杀的温暖！

抱着手臂，SAM有些嘲讽的想。如果那天晚上要不是因为那双眼睛、还有那股可笑的“温暖”，他也不会象傻瓜一样的以为自己看到了她媽的天使！

而这个男人不但她媽的一把把他推进了地狱！而且间接害死了这世界上对他来说最重要的两个人。  
所以去她媽的天使！如果那个叫做DEAN WINCHESTER的家伙真的是什么天使的话，他也要亲手的把他的翅膀扯下来！

 

然后挑了挑嘴角，让一丝残忍溶进自己的表情。SAM指着人群里的浅金色的那个亮点说，

[有机会的话…先给他点颜色看看。]

 

5555……这张好萌……  
人群中的亮眼一点，DEAN好脆弱的感觉……不要被湮没了DEAN……T T  
继续拜……

 

1-1•完

 

1-2

 

虽然早就知道监狱里的免费牢饭不能期待，可是当DEAN舀起一勺颜色诡异的“土豆泥” 、盯着它们粘糊糊的从勺子上面脱落下来、砸在餐盘里似乎已经有点发霉了的一摊玉米粒上的时候，DEAN还是忍不住抽搐着嘴角骂了一句“what the hell…”

不过这也是没有办法的事。大爆炸的热浪席卷过整个地球之后，长年笼罩在云层上方的灰尘挡去了相当一部分的阳光。地表上从此再少见阳光明媚的日子，全球的平均气温也骤降至低于原来的十度以上。而那让原本的许多农作物都无法再被种植。  
虽然这20几年来全球的人口总数下降到了不到原来的三分之一，可是整个世界依旧都在面临粮食短缺的问题。特别是生活在“下层区域”的那些穷人，基本上现在能用来填饱肚子的食物就只有廉价的土豆和玉米。而即便是那样食物也总是不够，DEAN见过了太多被饿死在街头的人，所以无论如何，有的吃就已经是好的。

何况，DEAN抓起那两粒粉色的小药丸扔进嘴里。至少这地方还比较有人性的会分发复合维生素丸。  
…哦~还是橘子味的。

DEAN喜欢甜的东西。

忽然心情就好了一点，再次舀起一勺东西塞进嘴里，他一边自言自语的抱怨着“这东西比JO做的还难吃”一边皱起一点眉毛的嚼起来。

只是嚼了没两口，DEAN忽然就被什么人从后背重重的撞了一下。两只手都反射性按到桌子上，可是身后那个人明显不是不经意撞上来的力度、还是让DEAN差一点就把脸按进那滩黑糊糊的土豆泥里。

[F*ck！]

撇下勺子，DEAN站起来。勺子落地的脆响、还有凳子被推动着摩擦地面的吱嘎声。DEAN周围的人群瞬间就安静了一点。就好像大家都知道马上就要有好戏发生。

转身的时候顺便把凳子也踢开。DEAN站直身子、仰起脸。把下巴尖上那一点黑色黏液抹掉的同时，让一点暗笑溶进自己的嘴角和眼睛。

眼前站着的是一个个子和DEAN差不多、粗壮肥胖的男人。不用猜，在被抓进来之前一定穷凶恶极，要是一般的小混混的话没可能把自己的肥肉养的那么厚。

[怎么？伙计？走路不长眼睛的吗？]

[撞你怎么了？还是你那种欠f*ck的身子不禁“撞”？哈哈哈哈]

肥胖的男人仰起头大笑起来，油腻腻的脖子露出来，让DEAN忍不住一阵恶心。

[OK，找碴的是吗？]

…很好，不错，他就是在等这样的机会。

又笑了一下，然后DEAN猛的朝着男人肥胖的脖子挥出一拳，速度迅速力道凶狠。似乎所有人没想到DEAN竟然会主动动手。人群中爆发出一小阵惊叹声的同时，那个男人毫无准备的挨了DEAN这一拳、向后踉跄了几步之后他几乎摔倒。  
等他再抬起头看向DEAN，细小眼睛里的蔑视和嘲讽已经被愤怒和警惕代替了大半。

[Come on, baby，在等着有人来给你包尿布吗？]

保持着脸上稍带些痞气的笑容，DEAN揉着拳头的同时扭了扭脖子。他知道这是场不得不打、并且输不得的架。因为监狱里的生存法则可能比世界上的其他地方还简单……谁有实力、谁够狠就能活下去。而如果要是不知道自己有几斤几两的话，他怎么敢贸然一个人跑到监狱这种地方来找人。

跟街边那些地痞流氓那么多年的架不是白打的，身上的那些大大小小的伤疤也不是白来的。虽然那男人的拳头的确不容小觑，他那身挂着肥肉的身体还出乎DEAN意料之外的敏捷。可是啐了一口血，DEAN又把一拳招呼在那男人肚子上，随即拐起另一边的胳膊肘撞上那男人的下巴。  
DEAN的动作要比那男人敏捷的多，拳头出的也更加凶狠。

没用多久那胖男人就缩成一团躺在地上开始哼哼，DEAN喘着粗气扫视了一圈他周围一片狼籍的桌子、椅子、餐具和食物，发现他目光所及的大部分人都自动的避开了他的视线……看来他杀一儆百的这招用的不错。等过一阵子再找一个比较有实力的“小团体”加入进去，至少他的安全就不再是什么问题。

可是比较意外的，DEAN感觉到有一道视线一直盯在他背后。不知道是不是他的错觉，他感觉那道注视着他的视线、似乎从他朝那个胖男人丢出拳头之前就已经盯在他身上。  
而在他朝视线投来的方向望过去的时候，他有点惊讶的发现那里站着的人竟然就是他那个高个子“室友”。

那男人现在正抱着手臂靠在远处的一张桌子上。原本有些宽松的外套不知被脱在了哪，现在他只穿了一件短袖T恤，那层薄薄的白色布料下面，男人宽厚的胸膛还粗壮的手臂肌肉正明显到给人一种震慑感。而且一扫之前无视DEAN的态度，现在那个男人眼神毫不避讳的盯在他身上，甚至在DEAN的眼神和他对接到的时候意味不明的朝DEAN笑了笑。而那个笑容让DEAN忽然产生想打冷战的冲动。

 

[刚才她媽的谁打架了？她媽的都给我站出来！]

举着警棍的狱警开始对着人群吹警哨。原本围在DEAN和那个胖男人身边的几个人也“不管我事”的散去。DEAN投降似的举起两只手，挑着嘴角的对着那两个狱警笑起来。

[抱歉，是我。]

[别她媽的嬉皮笑脸！你是新来的吧？真她媽的欠教训！]  
似乎是很不满意DEAN的态度，一个看起来30多岁身材高壮的狱警反扣了DEAN的双手、抓着他的脑袋把他按在附近的一张桌子上。

[嘿！嘿！EASY TIGAR。]

手臂被扭绞的生疼，可是DEAN还是让自己笑了出来。然后那种被注视的感觉又回来，他反射性的想朝视线投来的方向望过去，可是在他的头能动之前，纠结在他短发里的宽大手掌抓着他的脑袋朝桌面上狠狠的按了一下。

[别她媽的给我乱动！……跟我回警务室！]

……

 

***

 

有趣，真是有趣。

盯着手臂被高壮的狱警押着绞在背后、痛到龇牙咧嘴但是却依旧笑容不变的DEAN WINCHESTER。SAM忽然发觉事情可以变的相当有趣。他忽然开始产生一种迫不及待的想知道那层笑容被撕碎之后、那个男人会变成什么样子的想法。

 

[老大…]

[恩？]

挑起一边的眉毛，SAM斜了斜眼睛，站在自己面前低着头的是鼻青脸肿的BACCON——刚刚被派去“给那小子一点颜色看看”的人。

[对不起，请再给我一次机会…]

[哦？那你就能打赢他了吗？]

[…]

尽管带着一丝笑意，可是SAM的注视还是让BACCON有些惶恐的低下了头。SAM知道眼前那个平时看起来凶神恶刹的男人是在惧怕自己，而他最享受的也是这种感觉。

[我可以下药！]

[什么？]

不知道为什么在听到“下药”这个词的时候忽然就感觉到一丁点愤怒，SAM皱了皱眉头，语调也冰凉了一些。而那让BACCON的恐慌更加明显，肥胖的身体似乎都开始有些颤抖。  
他低着头不停偷偷的稍抬起眼睛、小心翼翼的观察着SAM的表情，在害怕的同时似乎还一些迷惑自己究竟说错了什么。

而事实上，连SAM自己也并不太清楚那股愤怒从何而来。所以挥了挥手，SAM说

[算了，今天晚上我自己解决他。]

 

1-2完

 

1-3

 

[见鬼的，ALEX，你差点把我的脑浆砸出来。]  
被推进警务室的同时、推搡着DEAN肩膀的手臂也被松开。然后DEAN转过身看着刚刚关好了门、朝他有些气急败坏走来的高大狱警抱怨着说。  
[BOBBY拜托你帮忙照顾我，可没拜托你把我砸成傻瓜…]

[OK！好了！DEAN，你知道你刚才做了什么吗？]

[做了什么？打架？]  
ALEX的态度让DEAN意外了一下，然后有些不解的挑挑眉毛，他觉得斗殴这种事情在监狱里应该相当平常。

[你得罪了不能得罪的人！你知道BACCON…就是刚刚被你揍了的那个男人，他是谁的手下？GOD！DEAN，你究竟是怎么做到的刚踏进这里不到2个小时就挑中这里最不能得罪的人？…还是你之前就已经跟他有过节？我刚刚注意到他从一开始就一直在盯着你看…]

[等等！等等！]  
DEAN还是有些迷惑。  
[你究竟在说谁？]

[……]  
ALEX皱起一点眉头。  
[你不知道SAM？你刚刚不是一直朝他那边看？]

[你说的是那个大个子男人？]  
这让DEAN相当惊讶。他的那个室友、那个书呆子？是不能得罪的人？  
[黑色卷发的那个？]

[对…]

[老天，我以为他不是GAY。]  
DEAN惊叹着打断ALEX，

[你以为这里面有几个是真的GAY？性向这种东西在监狱里没意义…不过SAM是少数几个对男人没兴趣的，所以我说的不是这个，只是…你真的不认识他？他看起来好像是跟你有过节。]

[嘿！当然，我今天才刚到COLT，而且，你知道，我一直都住在KANSAS。]  
虽然他的确让DEAN有种不寻常的感觉。  
[我的确不认识他，之前也肯定没有过什么过节。如果他不是…你知道，那这大概就是个巧合，我觉得。]

[你确定？]  
依旧皱着眉头，ALEX似乎并没有被完全说服。

[我确定，而且今天晚上我会去道歉的…你知道，给他换个更厉害而且更帅的打手，他会更高兴的。]  
DEAN笑了一下，带着一种让人不容拒绝的想跟着做同样表情的魅力。  
[然后比那更重要的…]  
然后那表情忽然就深沉了几分，DEAN问。  
[你知不知道这里有谁是大约20岁左右、来自Lawrence州、被牧师养大的人？或者有谁是左胸口上带着一块、火焰包围着的五角星形图案纹身的？要么谁有一条挂着翅膀的圣杯形的项坠？]

[哦，好吧，伙计，我会帮你查查犯人的档案的。不过，你知道，那些档案大多都靠不住，况且……]  
ALEX看起来似乎有点哭笑不得。  
[纹身和项链这种东西不可能在档案里，不过我会尽量帮你问问。]

[嘿，谢谢，伙计。]  
DEAN真诚的笑了一下，  
[真的…非常感谢。]

[别那么说，谁让你是BOBBY那老家伙的宝贝养子……差不多你也该回去了，所以，你明白的，例行公事。]

[WOO~~！！]

ALEX歉意的举起一只拳头，而DEAN盯着那个铁锤一样的家伙、夸张的瞪起了眼睛。

[我敢打赌那一定见鬼的疼！]

[Sorry…那是一定的。]

……

 

****

 

被推进牢房的同时，被拷住的手腕也被松开。DEAN揉着下巴回身看了一眼正在给铁门上锁的ALEX，用眼神抱怨着说“你这家伙还真狠！”。他开始怀疑自己的下巴是不是已经被打脱臼了，还真他妈的是见鬼的疼。

[看什么看？还她媽的没吃够拳头吗？]

恶狠狠的语句传进耳朵，那其中的暴虐和粗鲁真实的完全不象是伪装。可是DEAN借着栏杆外昏黄隐暗的一点点的光线，DEAN还是从ALEX的眼神里读出了“自己小心”。

[Sorry, Sir]

投降似的退了几步，脸上却露出感激的笑。DEAN看着ALEX离开，然后他转回身…有点惊讶的发现SAM正坐在床沿上、脸朝着他的方向。牢房内过于昏暗的光线让他看不清楚SAM的眼睛，但是从那个角度判断，SAM是在盯着他。  
一瞬间那股脊椎骨发凉的感觉又回来，DEAN眨了眨眼睛甩掉它。他并不觉得自己的记忆力会差到竟然能忘掉自己什么时候惹到过所谓的“惹不起”的人物。

不过无论如何，按照原来的想法，DEAN打算尽可能的跟眼前这个高大的年轻男人缓和一下关系。毕竟未来的三个月里他要一直呆在这，跟一个监狱里的老大杠上可不是什么开心的事。  
不过低声下气的道歉也绝对不是DEAN会做的事情。所以主动走到床铺旁边，让招牌的笑容挂上嘴角，DEAN只是在那有些嚣张的笑容里多少添加进一点友好与歉意的味道。

[抱歉，伙计，我不知道那家伙是你的手下。所以，作为补偿，如果有什么是我能做的……你知道，我的拳头也不赖。]

双手插在裤子口袋里，DEAN觉得自己给出了一份相当不容拒绝的OFFER。可是让他有些意外的，他看到SAM随意的拨了拨额角的头发、转回头看了他一眼，似乎完全不感兴趣。

[哦，怎么？知道我是这里的头儿之后态度一下子变了这么多？]

这是DEAN第一次听见SAM声音。没有意外、或者出乎意外的DEAN从那声音里听出了一丝书卷味。而同时那个声音也让他愣了愣，明明是调笑的语气，可是DEAN还是听出了不屑与嘲讽。

[不，不是，我只是不知道……]

[嘿，不用解释，我知道象你这种人为了自己的利益是注意不到别的什么东西的。]

虽然牢房里的光线很暗，可是DEAN依旧看的见SAM挑高的一点嘴角。然后下意识的握紧拳头，DEAN没办法不觉得自己被冒犯到。

[抱歉，我不太…]  
皱起一点眉头、冷着脸，DEAN想说他不太懂SAM究竟是什么意思。可是在他说出之前，SAM再一次打断了他。

[我只是有点好奇ALEX长官一向以出手凶狠出名，为什么你看起来除了嘴周围之外什么伤都没有？还是ALEX长官用了什么“特殊的方式”处罚了你？]

[小子，你什么意思？]

拳头握的死紧，DEAN压抑着的愤怒显而易见。

[我的意思是那他还是懂物尽其用呢，]  
微笑的看着DEAN，SAM发现那是件很有趣的事。看着眼前的男人压抑着愤怒，两只眼睛被怒火灼烧的即便在这种昏暗的光线下也烁然发亮，可是却不得不拼命容忍……那让SAM感觉很快乐。这种一点点撕裂，一点点的折磨，象是一种缓慢的复仇，带来的快感远远超过直接一刀杀了他来得让人兴奋。  
[象你这种婊*子真的很适合做点见不得人的事。]

[天杀的！她媽的的才是欠人上的婊*子！]

 

1-3完

 

不醒目的警告：  
虐身开始了……  
总之是被揍了，承受力差的就……恩……

 

1-4

 

[天杀的！你她媽的才是欠人上的婊子！]

 

如果还能再忍下去他就不能叫“DEAN WINCHESTER”！朝着那张可恨的笑脸猛的挥出一拳，带着他的怒火和骄傲，可是DEAN惊讶的发现SAM轻易就挡开了他那一拳。该死的轻易，他甚至还有时间朝他嘲讽似的笑了一下。

[哦？“欠人上”这个词很适合你。]

挡开DEAN那一拳的同时SAM也站起来，并且顺势反手抓向DEAN的一只手腕。缩回手DEAN后退了一步避免被抓到，可是下一秒SAM的另一只拳头就已经出现在DEAN眼前。  
那种出拳的速度和敏捷程度是DEAN从未遇到过的。惊讶之余他只能迅速侧过脸躲开那一拳，而几乎就在同一时间一只膝盖已经撞上了他的肚子。一瞬间五脏六腑似乎已经被撞碎掉似的剧痛从腹部传来，让DEAN眼前一黑。而SAM那可怕的身高带着可怕的力度，他弓起的膝盖抵着DEAN的肚子把他撞到几乎腾空而起。然后弯折成虾子形状的DEAN双脚离地的平行飞了出去。

[呜…]

扑通一声重重跌落在地上，肩胛骨砸在坚硬的水泥地上，DEAN咬紧牙、一声痛呼还是从他齿逢间渗了出去。一手捂着似乎被撞开了一个大洞的肚子，一手支撑在地面上，DEAN挣扎着想要爬起来。而在那之前，SAM已经抓着他的领子把他抻起来、撞在栏杆上。DEAN听到身后金属条棒震颤着响动，感觉到背后的皮肉被崭压似的生疼。

[DEAN WINCHESTER，你还是没想起来我是谁是吗？]

抓着DEAN的领子、两只手臂压在DEAN胸前避免他挣扎，SAM压低身子让自己的脸凑到DEAN跟前。一瞬间两个人之间的距离近到几乎密不透风，而那种奇异的感觉同时窜过两个人的身体，让两个人都愣了愣。那感觉就像是他们都已经期待了这一瞬间很久很久、也让他们想更近的碰触对方。可是对DEAN来说，那种感觉简直和那个叫SAM的男人的无端挑衅一样无稽到可笑。

[WELL…你还没帅到让人过目不忘的地步。抱歉，小SAMMY。鬼他妈的知道你是谁。]

[操！]

SAM挥出一拳打在DEAN脸上，SAM对身体里那股奇异的感觉SAM并不陌生。温暖、舒心、他妈的安全感！早在5年之前的那个巷子口里SAM就有过那种感觉。可是在今天眼前这个叫做DEAN的男人再一次让他感觉到这种感觉的时候，SAM本能的开始愤怒。

[怎么？闹脾气了？]

可是嘴角挂着一丝血迹，DEAN转回头来，眼睛里满是蔑视。SAM看着眼前那张一如5年之前一样漂亮到近乎完美的脸，他感觉到他的愤怒和他身体那股奇怪的感觉一样强烈到他几乎想颤抖，就象是一种极强烈的兴奋，而拳头似乎并不足以宣泄那种兴奋，他急需要一种别的方式去释放那种情绪。

而这个时候，SAM感觉到自己的下半身竟然硬了。短暂的惊讶之后SAM扯了扯嘴角，忽然之间他就明白了自己想要的究竟是什么。

 

[你们两个干什么呢？都她媽的给我别动！大半夜的打什么打！]

值班的狱警吹着警哨、让手电筒的光线照射进SAM和DEAN所在的牢房。在灯光扫到SAM的脸的时候，那个狱警的脸色明显僵了僵，就好像他没意料到那个人会是SAM。

[抱歉，长官。]  
而松开了手，SAM微笑着退了一步。任着DEAN倚在栏杆上恶狠狠的瞪着他急喘着粗气。  
[我们只是在开玩笑。]

[怎么了？发生什么事了？]  
而这个时候ALEX也赶到，他和先前赶到的那个狱警对视了一眼，再看了牢房里面，马上明白了发生了什么。  
[她媽的！臭小子！今天给你的教训还她媽的不够？给我抓回去关禁闭！]

打开铁门，ALEX粗暴的单手扯着DEAN的领子把他揪了出去。而微皱了一点眉头盯着ALEX，SAM眼神敏锐的发现ALEX用右手的手掌拖着DEAN的背心、帮他分担去掉了大部分的体重。  
然后铁门咔嚓一声再次被关上，负责巡逻的那个狱警讨好的朝SAM笑了一下迅速离开。而SAM一直朝ALEX揪着DEAN离开的方向望过去，直到他们两个人拐进了拐角的楼梯间，而那个时候他也刚好看见ALEX原本扯着DEAN领子的手掌架到了DEAN胳膊下面。他的眉头忽然就皱的更深了一下。

 

555……被萌的乱叫，为啥X大你每次都画的比我自己的人设还象我自己的人设啊（啥话？）…膜拜ING…

一边抱怨着“好累好累”一边啃书背单词熬夜敲字一天两更ING…我还真是个BIT**啊…

 

 

****

 

对DEAN来说，“父亲”这个词带来的印象已经相当模糊。

所有关于JOHN WINCHESTER的，DEAN所能记得的……就只有他父亲是个前海军军官，高大而强壮，充满威严感。

他已经完全忆不起他父亲的相貌，只是偶尔在梦中，他总是能见到刚毅的黑色头发还有一圈浓密的黑色胡子。

记忆里的父亲很少笑，可是当他笑的时候，那笑容会比任何东西都能让DEAN感觉得温暖、感觉到安全。

除那之外，他还记得父亲还有一双宽阔的、似乎能托起整个世界的大手。  
DEAN总是能梦到父亲单手把他抱在胸前时的样子。那时候JOHN的脸上会带着那种温暖的微笑，用那种让DEAN感觉到骄傲的嗓音说：

“Man’s living for blood, but not tears, be brave, Dean, be a man.”

虽然是BOBBY SINGER养了他十几年、教会他必要的生存技巧与做人道理，可是那么年来DEAN只是叫BOBBY“UNCLE BOBBY”。

在他的意识里，“父亲”这个词永远是专属于“JOHN WINCHESTER”那个男人的。而那代表了骄傲，代表了榜样，代表了一种永远不能被打破、却也永远也实现不了的憧憬。

……

麻药的作用渐渐退去，笼罩在全身、仿佛从骨头缝中渗出的疼痛让DEAN呻吟了一声的同时醒过来。睁开眼睛之后，他的第一动作是下意识的摸了摸眼角，然后忽然又觉得又些好笑…明明他就已经有十几年都不再会哭着从梦里醒来。

[你醒了？]

有点诧异的朝声音发出的地方转过头，DEAN看到不远处坐在椅子上的黑人男人的同时、发现自己躺在牢房里的下床上。

细小的动作也诱发出一轮新的疼痛，DEAN感觉自己糟糕的就她媽的象是被20辆卡车来回碾过。然后前一天的记忆也慢慢的流淌回DEAN的脑海，他记得他跟那个婊子养的大个子混蛋打了一架、或者说是被揍了一顿…之后ALEX赶到把他弄进了医务室，再之后……哦对了，之后他就被ALEX弄到了这里——A区的一间牢房。  
他真的该好好谢谢ALEX。倒不是说DEAN怕那个她媽的什么SAM，只是她媽的现在他的这种状态回去了铁定只有挨打的份。不过被揍的仇他是不会忘的，在他出狱之前他一定要找个机会好好把它讨回来。

 

[感觉好一点没有？]

[是的，好多了。好到又能举起一辆卡车了。]

发自内心的笑了一下，眼前那个叫JAKE的瘦高男人给DEAN留下的印象不错。  
不用想也知道这是ALEX特地把他安排到这来的。A区和C区之间的距离不近，并且A区里关押的以黑人为多。虽然大爆炸毁灭了原本地球上三分之二的人口，可是却没能把种族之间的隔阂也一并抹灭。就DEAN得罪过SAM的身份来看，呆在黑人堆儿里的确能安全的多。

 

[嘿，MAN，昨天你可真厉害，我来了2年了，第一次看到有人能把BACCON打倒，而且，]  
光线依旧昏暗，可是JAKE的眼睛里闪烁着的兴奋与敬意，依旧相当明显。  
[虽然你受伤了…可是，你知道，MAN！你也是我知道的第一个敢跟SAM作对的人。]

[YEAH，我骨头比较硬，比较不怕死。]

油然而生一股骄傲感，DEAN闭上眼睛结束这次短暂的对话。他想是啊，没错。因为他是WINCHESTER家的儿子。Man’s not for tears , but for blood,

 

1-4完

 

1-5

 

下午2点半，COLT监狱后面的谷场上，几百个犯人在持枪狱警的监督下不太情愿的做着农活。

因为Florida处在原本的“热带地区”，所以在全球性的降温之后，虽然曾经的湖泊、密林、萱草、繁花已经被大片稍显荒芜的草原取代，可是现在这里还是成了美国境内少数几个、还拥有适宜作物生长气候的州省之一。为了粮食，原来那些世界知名的旅游胜地全部被翻改成了农田，作为“社会累赘”的这些囚犯们自然就成了很好的免费劳动力。

不过，SAM和普通的犯人并不一样。他并不需要和其他人一样来这里做那些该死的农活。他这一辈子该吃的苦已经在他初到监狱的那一年半里全部吃光了。现在他是少数几个众所周知的、拥有不用来劳作特权的犯人之一 。

所以破天荒的出现在谷场上，SAM只是靠在一堆干燥的谷堆旁边、庸懒的仰着头，享受着现在大概只有Florida才拥有的暖洋洋的午后阳光。然后不经意似的、用眼角观察着十几米远之外的DEAN。

那是个不错的画面，在Florida珍贵的还可以呈现出金色的阳光下面，身材高挑的男人只穿了长裤和T恤，扬着谷铲挥汗如雨。男人原本暗金色的短发，被阳光润染出毛茸茸的耀眼色泽。被汗液浸湿的T恤紧紧的包裹在男人身上就象是第二层皮肤，让男人流畅的肌理线条一览无余。

SAM的视线有些贪婪的流连在男人身上。从形状硬朗却线条柔和的颊线，到骨节突显形状完美的肩骨，再到流畅收细的腰身，最后停留在男人因为弯腰的动作而更显得圆翘的臀部…SAM忽然就感觉到一股细细的热流窜进下腹。

皱了一点眉头，SAM些须有些惊讶。虽然性向这种东西在监狱里面毫无意义，不过，还是，SAM和普通的犯人并不一样，医务室里那几个年轻漂亮的护士很乐于提供给他全套的“额外服务”。 SAM从来没有怀疑过自己是“直”的，现在身体的这种反应让SAM有些不解，所以DEAN带给他的迷惑就更多了一项。而那让他的心情忽然就差了一点。

 

[老大，]

[恩？]  
有些不悦的从谷场上拉回头，SAM冷着脸看了一眼叫住他的ANDY。  
[什么事？]

[都办妥了。]  
干瘦的男人要比SAM矮上一大截，眯着眼睛大大咧咧的笑着。

[所有的？]

[对，一切顺利，完美无比。]

[不错，东西去ASH那拿吧。]

低垂下一些视线，SAM看着ANDY挑了一下嘴角。虽然是个无可就要的烂酒鬼，可是ANDY这个家伙的办事效率的确很高、而且也手脚利落。酒在当下这种世道算是相当奢侈的一种东西，SAM用它控制了相当大的一部分人替自己办事。

DEAN被转走的事情让SAM些须有些惊讶，毕竟已经有相当长的一段时间不再有什么人敢跟他作对。不过似乎那个叫DEAN的男人一直都有种让他惊讶的能力，不轮是他带给SAM的那种难以描述的感觉、还是他那股不肯认输的倔劲。事实上SAM很少碰见那种能让他感觉到困惑的时刻，所以DEAN这个男人的存在就象是一种威胁、让他颇有些恼火。而在那同时，DEAN的那股倔劲又让他产生一种忍不住的兴奋，让他想更深的探知那层坚强下面隐藏着的东西。

何况，很明显的，DEAN和那个狱警ALEX私下应该颇有些交集。而那个认知让他的骨缝发酸，那是他最近很少有的一种杀戮的欲望。

这种一举两得事，SAM怎么可能不做。

 

***  
更新

 

1-6

 

[Holy shit！真她媽的见鬼了！]  
愤怒的瞪着眼睛，身材高壮的男人把扑克牌摔到桌子上，然后揪起DEAN的领子把他从椅子上拽起来。  
[你他妈的是不是出老千了？]

[嘿！嘿！伙计，放轻松]  
伸出一只手按住揪着自己的拳头，DEAN不动声色的笑着，手上却暗暗用力把那男人的手指从自己领子上掰下来。  
[愿赌服输。]

在DEAN跟前的桌子上，散放着一小堆儿香烟，看起来大概有20几根的样子。十几个人围在离“赌桌”旁边不远的地方，脸上都带着点惊讶，有的看着DEAN，有的盯着那堆香烟。

[他妈的！这次就饶了你！]

嘴上说着狠话，眼睛里却闪着些惧色。单手就能把一只拳头掰开，DEAN的力气足够让男人有所畏惧。所以即便对输掉的香烟心疼的要死，男人还是只能咬咬认倒霉。

可是恶狠狠的瞪了DEAN最后一眼，男人转回头时还是留恋的瞄了那堆烟草一眼。不只是因为香烟早就算是种监狱里默认的流通的货币，也是因为…无论如何，在这种大多数人都填不饱肚子的世道里，香烟那种东西即便是在监狱外面也相当珍贵。

而DEAN眼光敏锐的捕捉到了男人眼里的不舍，然后伸出手臂，DEAN在那男人迈开步子之前按住了他的肩膀。

[嘿，伙计，我们做个交易怎么样？]

[什么？]  
男人有点惊讶。

[问你几个问题，如果那答案让我满意的话，那些就都是你的。]

男人皱着眉头对着DEAN的笑脸，有点迷惑也有点怀疑，但是在DEAN用眼睛瞄了瞄那堆香烟的时候，他显然被挑起了兴趣。所以犹豫了一下，他还是点了点头。

[你说吧。]

[你知不知道这里有谁是大约20岁左右、来自Lawrence州、被牧师养大的人？或者有谁是左胸口上带着一块、火焰包围着的五角星形图案纹身的？要么谁有一条挂着翅膀的圣杯形的项坠？]

一口气说出了自己的问题，DEAN看着男人的脸尽可能不让自己看起来满怀希望，也尽可能不让自己在男人露出那种他看过了十几遍的表情之后显得沮丧且伤心。

[抱歉…我想我不知道，如果是问名字还好，纹身什么的就…]

可是看来DEAN的努力还是失败了。因为思索了一会儿之后，男人的语气带着一点怜悯  
、开始变的小心翼翼。就好像DEAN表现的他妈的象是个心碎的妻子，随便一点儿什么关于丈夫的坏消息都能把他打垮击碎。

[OK，没关系，]  
努力想让自己笑的无所谓，但是DEAN发现那有点难。不过无论如何，他还在做到了。然后他拍了拍男人的肩膀，想说“还是谢谢”，可是眼角的余光里一道已经开始让他熟悉的锐利视线再次出现。DEAN改变了主意。  
[呃…换一个问题，你知道些关于SAM的事吗？]  
“SAM”这个名字让男人的脸色瞬间就变了变，DEAN只好赶快用下巴指了指那堆香烟，然后继续说，  
[那些会是你的，只要你告诉我，什么都可以，只要是你知道，通通告诉我，我不会说出去是你说的。]

[真的…？]

[没错，然后它们全部都是你的。]

[好吧，]  
男人有些犹豫，可是舔了舔嘴唇。烟的诱惑还是太大了。  
[他大概是4年半之前来的这里，听说是因为他父亲是个“反政府”组织的头目……谁知道呢，总之之前的事我都不太清楚，然后…]  
男人皱着眉头顿了顿，似乎有点不屑。  
[那小子刚来的时候长的才十多岁，干干巴巴的象她媽的一只酸袜子…第一年那小子混的挺惨的，刚来没几天就跟狱警卯上了，差点没她媽的被关死在地窖里。fu*k！不过谁也没想到那小子后来能那么狠，后来连关过他禁闭的狱警都她媽的被他弄死了。婊子养的！早知道在他她媽的进来的第一天就应该弄死他！现在她媽的长的跟吃激素了似的，操！……]

在大堆的脏字和愤慨之中，男人话里透露出的信息少到可怜。可是不知道为什么，那其中的一些词汇还是让DEAN深皱了眉头，他开始不可抑制的产生了一些不好的预感。不过DEAN从来都不是个会相信什么天杀的“预感”的人，所以把手从男人肩膀上拿下来，DEAN从那堆香烟里抓走一多半。

[剩下是你的。]

[操的！说好是全部！]

男人不满的叫喊着，可是他脸色的喜色也是显而易见的，就好象他不敢相信自己的好运。

[要是你少说两句废话，我也许还能考虑多给你两根，伙计，你她媽的也没说什么有用的。]

[fu*k…]

男人骂骂咧咧的离开，DEAN挑着嘴角把手里的烟塞进口袋。余光里的SAM依旧毫不避讳的看向他的方向，只是表情里多了一点意味不明的笑意，让DEAN感觉到一股寒意从身体内部泛出。然后就开始有点恼火。他早就知道不论是出于什么原因，SAM肯定不会就那么善罢甘休。可是现在他真是不太明白那个天杀的SAM究竟在搞她媽的什么鬼？精神攻击？HELL！真她媽的是个神经病！

把那些脏字都全写在脸上，DEAN也用毫不避讳的方式朝SAM的方向比出了中指。  
一瞬间原本还有些嘈杂的空气立刻就安静了不少，在周围人“这小子疯了”的惊讶注视下，DEAN一脸不屑的把刚刚一直被放在一边的餐盘扯到自己跟前，用勺子挖了一大口黏糊糊的土豆泥塞进自己嘴里，大声咀嚼起来的同时开始夸张的赞叹。

[嘿！这是肉末吗？真是太她媽的稀奇了！]

而角落里的SAM笑了一下，转身不动生色的离开了。满屋子大部分犯人的脸色开始从“不敢相信”变成“这小子不赖”，就算还有那么几个写着满脸“别高兴的太早了”，DEAN也开始觉得自己的心情变的相当的好。

 

**

 

除了4岁那年他因为太过软弱而犯下的那个错误之外，生活之于DEAN来说永远都是那么充满希望且易于满足的。  
一次小小的胜利和一顿还算“丰盛”的午餐，就让DEAN的好心情持续了一整个下午还有傍晚。就连在他尝试去找ALEX再次询问找人的情况、而被告知ALEX在休假的时候，他也只是小小的失望了一下。

晚上，DEAN带着那种好心情回了牢房。因为不在一个区域工作，JAKE总是能早DEAN一会儿先回去，所以就象前几天一样，在被狱警揉搡着推进牢房之后，DEAN笑着先打招呼。

[嘿！伙计，今天怎么样？]

[非常不错。]

黑暗里传出来的声音让DEAN愣了一下，那明显不是JAKE。然后随着眼睛开始慢慢适应牢房里微弱的光线，DEAN很快注意到牢房里的摆设稍微有些不一样了。牢房里多出很多书，很多很多的书。角落里有，下床的床上有，牢房里多出来的那张桌子上也有。再之后DEAN发现坐在桌子旁边的那个人，是SAM。

[见鬼的！你怎么会在这？]

[WELL…你希望听到什么？想念你？]  
SAM从椅子上站起来，DEAN忽然就感觉周围的阴影带着一股强烈的压迫感，瞬间增加了几十倍。  
[那还真是有一点儿呢……

 

DEAN WINCHESTER……]

 

1-6•完

 

X大……  
鞠躬，麻烦您老人家了……我就是爱这股黑糊糊的感觉啊……还有各位……这图就是这文的本命向了……萌死暗黑……

恩，DEAN又被揍了，而且，可能还没写到，可是从这节开始：名副其实的R*PE，而且还涉及到一点儿相当“血腥”的情节，不要说我没提醒，还是那句话……最近体力超级差，拒绝被抽打。  
倒ING……

 

1-7

 

[你她媽的是疯子！你为什么一直跟我过不去！我她媽的什么时候得罪过你？]

身材高大的男人从阴影里走出来，一种无形的压迫感随着男人不急不缓的脚步朝DEAN一点点的逼近，让DEAN本能的退后了一步。他不是害怕，HELL！他不是害怕！那只是一种本能反应。就象是动物之间的对峙，只是可惜DEAN充当的并不是狩猎的一方。

[很遗憾你还是没想起来，不过没有关系，我记得就好。]

没有给DEAN一点点回旋的余地，SAM凶猛而迅速的一拳准确无误的砸向DEAN的胃部。也许DEAN本来可以躲开，可是他没有注意到刚刚他让自己步入到栏杆前面这么一个不利的位置。所以即便DEAN动作相当敏捷向后闪了下身子，那却反倒让他撞到身后的铁杆再反弹回来、结实的挨了SAM那一拳。  
巨大的疼痛带着血腥味儿立刻就涌上来，可是咬咬牙DEAN把它吞回去。趁着SAM的拳头还停留在他肚子上的时间，他抬起膝盖顶向SAM的腿间。可是就好像SAM提前已经预料到了一样，一只大张的手掌早就等在了那里。DEAN的膝盖立刻就被SAM抓住，然后一股巨大的手劲扯着他的腿向后拖，让DEAN瞬间失去了平衡、身子开始向后倾斜。在头撞到栏杆之前，DEAN挺动了一下、挥出右拳打向SAM头部的位置。可是快的就象见鬼一样，SAM侧过一点脑袋躲开了DEAN的拳头，然后几乎就在同时DEAN的左边脸颊传来一股嵌入似的疼痛，他偏斜了身子砸在地上。

[操的…]

从记事起就不停的在打架，DEAN不是没挨过打，天杀的他不可能从来没挨过打，他又不是Superman。可是DEAN从来没输过，因为他从来不服输。即便是第一次被揍了，揍的满身是血的爬不起来，可是那又能怎样？只要不低头，养好伤、找个时间再打一次，把之前被揍的份儿也一并讨回来，他就不算输。

所以一手撑起上半身，一手用后背擦去嘴边的血迹。DEAN快速的摇了摇头甩去那阵眩晕感，然后他爬起来，挑起一点嘴角，看向SAM的眼睛里没有一丝惧色。

[婊*子！你只是想找碴是不是？]

[可能，有那么一点点。不过…婊*子这个词比较适合你。]

步步紧逼，SAM似乎不想给DEAN一丁点喘息的机会。在DEAN还没站直的时候，他的另一拳就已经挥过去。不过和位置不利的上一次不同，DEAN晃了下身子躲开了这一下，随即反手一拳打了回去。DEAN的拳头晃到SAM眼前的时候，SAM眼睛里闪现了那么一点点惊讶，随后那惊讶就变成了一点点的兴奋，就好像他的某种兴趣被挑起了。然后他用他那种几乎是不可能的速度侧闪了身子到DEAN旁边，让DEAN的拳头挥了个空的同时、伸出手掌抓住DEAN的后颈、按着DEAN的整个人朝下砸向自己弯起的膝盖上。

撕裂似的剧痛从腹部爆炸似的冲满全身、嵌进骨骼，让DEAN眼前一黑的同时喷出一口鲜血。血腥味儿立刻就在光线昏暗的小小牢房里四散开，DEAN感觉到脖子上的钳制被松开，他几乎是被丢的跌落在地上。下巴磕在坚硬的水泥地面上时，一股新鲜的疼痛、针刺似的冲进脑海反倒让他清醒了一点。可是挣扎着想要站起来，他却发现除了抽搐似的弯曲手指、他根本什么都做不到。

然后忽然就被SAM拦腰抓住抗上肩膀，毫不柔和的剧烈动作、让DEAN被腹腔里面粉碎了似的剧痛再一次冲击的眼前发黑。

[你她媽的…]

紧接着恐惧感本能的涌上来，也让DEAN找回了一点挣扎的力气。可是“放我下来”几个字还未出口，SAM就已经在用手臂把满桌子的书本扫到地上之后、把他丢在那张书桌上面。

[婊*子就该做点婊*子该做的事，DEAN，给自己省点力气。]

上一次肩胛骨上受的伤还没完全愈合，虽然是木制的桌面、但也足够让DEAN痛到本能的弓起一点身子。然后手掌按在桌面上，本能的恐惧让DEAN拼尽全力的想挣扎。可是这个时候SAM高大着的身材带着他那股不可抗拒的压迫感已经欺身压了上来。

 

严肃的警告：  
R*PE

 

1-8

 

想要踢打，可是双腿却被压制在SAM的身体与桌沿之间。恐惧让DEAN连他的例行脏话都卡在嘴里。忽然间双手都被SAM抓住，扯高过他的头顶之后被随手扯来的一条旧毛巾绑在一起。如果这个时候他还不知道SAM想做的究竟是什么的话那他就是个白痴！

[她媽的！你不能…]

话还没说完就被抓住肩膀翻转了身体，SAM的力气大的就象是她媽的怪物。  
DEAN痛恨被人象个她媽的破娃娃似的摆弄，他恨这种无力感。可是俯趴在桌子上，双手僵直的被绑住的头前。DEAN感觉的到背后传来的灼热体温，可是他她媽的除了惊慌和恐惧之外什么都做不了。

[为什么不能？你天生就该是被上的！而且这是你欠我的。]

裤子带着底裤一并被扒下来，大腿以上的敏感皮肤忽然暴露在潮湿寒冷的空气中，让DEAN立刻就瑟缩了一下、开始挣扎。

[你她媽的到底在说什么？！！！…]

可是背后被一只宽大的手掌牢牢的按住，生涩的、未添加任何润滑的手指，带着粗暴的动作忽然戳进DEAN的后庭。一瞬间完全陌生的疼痛带着颤栗感从下身传来，立刻就让DEAN止住了一切的动作，甚至是他到一半的话。SAM那根骨节分明的指头开始毫无怜悯的绕着圈、率动在DEAN的身体里，DEAN不得不咬住下唇才能止住自己的一声痛叫。

[我之前…]  
可是无论如何，从咬紧的齿缝中间，DEAN还是说出来。他不能就这么稀里糊涂的被強*暴。  
[根本就不认识你！！…]

[那好，让我来告诉你，5年前的一个晚上，Lawrence州的那个该死的一小巷子里…]  
让DEAN有些惊讶的，SAM似乎正压抑着愤怒，他的语气里明显的饱含着恨意。  
[你还记不记得你推过谁一把？]

[什么？]  
5年前、Lawrence、小巷子、晚上、推……  
DEAN不可能忘了曾同时给过他巨大希望及失望的、5年前的Lawrence…可是小巷子和晚上……他用了一段时间才想起那个被他推出去的少年，他从来没觉得过那是件重大的事，他一直以为那只是个富人区里跑出来冒险的毛头小鬼…  
[难道你不是逃家…]

DEAN的话说到一半的时候，SAM的手指突然撤了出去，紧接着DEAN的一条腿被抬高、扯开，还没等那点小小的惊讶让DEAN意识到发生了什么，SAM粗大的di*k就迅速的撞击进了他的后穴。那阵巨大的、尖利的、完全陌生的疼痛仿佛能把DEAN从中间劈成两半似的贯穿了他的整个身体。  
完全无法抑制的一声惨叫撞碎了他原本要说的话。DEAN弓起身子、痉挛着手臂，本能的开始挣扎着朝前爬动、好逃过身后巨大的疼痛。  
可是扯着DEAN的一条腿，SAM轻易就让DEAN垂死似的努力变成徒劳。

DEAN的那声惨叫似乎也惊动了其他牢房里的犯人，骚动声渐渐响起来，然后一道手电筒的光柱照进SAM和DEAN所在的牢房，DEAN反射性的朝光源处猛的转过头，就象是看到了救命的稻草。

[搞她媽的什么鬼，叫那么大声？]

即便只是小小的手电筒里的惨白光线，可是在被惊慌和恐惧灌满的黑暗里，那依旧耀眼到让人有些睁不开眼睛。DEAN感觉到压制在自己背上的手被抬了起来，他猜想SAM是在用手挡住了眼睛。

然后……GOD！他知道他现在这种双手被缚、被桎梏在书桌上，上半身衣服完整可是却光裸了下身，双腿被拉扯的大张、屁股被男人粗大的di*k塞的几乎变形……耻辱到足够他想要找个地缝永远的把自己埋起来…  
…可是他也没办法不产生出一阵强烈的期盼、ALEX很快会出现…老天，除了看见他还是婴儿的弟弟掉进河的那一刻之外，长这么大DEAN从来没有如此惊慌、害怕、恐惧过。

可是SAM宽大的手掌再次落到DEAN的背上，照进牢房里的光柱霍然抖了一下。之后那巡逻的狱警突然就关掉了手电筒，急切到“啪”的一声电源开关被关闭的声音都分外响亮。而那声脆响让DEAN愣了愣，下一秒SAM的声音就从耳边传来。

[还在等你那个“英雄”来救你吗？]  
湿热的呼吸喷在DEAN耳朵背后，不知道为什么SAM声音里的某些东西让DEAN忍不住畏缩了一下。  
[很抱歉，他再也来不了了。]

不知道为什么忽然就想起白天那个男人说过的连关过他禁闭的狱警都她媽的被他弄死了……  
一阵极为强烈的不详的预感让DEAN翻动着挣扎起来。

[混帐！！！你把ALEX怎么了？？？！！！]

[不是我把他怎么了？是你…DEAN，把他怎么了？]  
压低身子，SAM的上半身整个压在DEAN背上，轻而易举的制住了他的挣扎。  
[今天午餐的味道不错吧？那可是特意给你的加的“菜”。只是可惜监狱里的人太多了，ALEX那么大的个子也很不够分呢。]

土豆泥里的肉末……

ALEX被吃掉了……

[你这个婊*子养的混账！王八蛋！我一定要杀了你！]

腹腔里胃肠翻搅起来，剧烈的呕吐感带着发疯似的愤怒和恨意，让DEAN开始拼命的向前爬动着挣扎。

[怎么？人肉的味道不错吧？当初要不是你，我也尝不到呢。]

可是掐在DEAN大腿上的手掌猛的用力。胸膛和腹部的皮肤摩擦在粗糙的木制桌面上，DEAN的整个人又被拖下一小段距离，并且双腿被拉扯的更开，SAM粗*暴的在DEAN身体里冲刺起来。

那是一种把十指的指甲都嵌进手掌也抵消不了一点点的痛。抽搐似的仰起头，DEAN从咬紧的牙关里爆发出一声惨叫，带着那种被痛楚冲击的粉碎的凄厉，似乎能响彻整个A区的牢房。

牢房外躁动的声音变的更大，一时间嘈杂的讨论声、口哨声，还有兴奋的叫喊声此起彼伏。

 

[他妈的！再大声点！！……]

[fu*k him！fu*k him dry！……]

[声音是从三层中间JAKE那个牢房传出来的吧？嘿！新来的那个婊子长的真他妈的漂亮！fu*k！便宜那小子了……]

[JAKE她媽的是个孬货！他怎么能把那个小野猫压住？搞不好是GORDEN闻着味儿过来了……]

……

[静一静！静一静！她媽的安静一点……]  
狱警吹着警哨、用警棍敲着栏杆哗啦做响，可是淹没在犯人们兴奋的叫喊声和口哨声中，那根本没起到任何一点点的作用。  
[她媽的一群败类……]

……

[fu*k！怪不得叫的那么带劲！……]

[GORDEN！再她媽的狠一点！……]

[fu*k him……]

[让他她媽的叫的再大声一点。]

……

 

忽然就觉得有些烦躁，就好像属于自己的东西在被其他人窥视。继续着冲撞在DEAN身体里的频率，SAM皱着眉头吼了一声。

[shut the fu*k up！谁再弄出一丁点声音，就给我小心他的舌头！] 

就象是忽然被按到了静音键，刹那间、被扼住喉咙似的安静曼延在漆黑的牢房中，莫名的带着股恐怖的味道。

[還有！谁她媽的敢听着声音打*手枪，在明天天亮之前我就把他她媽的家伙废掉！] 

 

1-9

 

[都她媽的给我闭嘴！] 

 

魄力！霸气！权威！违抗就会死！

 

SAM吼出的一声让DEAN都被撼动的畏缩了一下、瞬间失声。可是冲刺在身体里火热的粗大一刻都没有停止粗暴的动作。  
痉挛的弯曲了一下手臂，DEAN颤抖着再次痛叫出来。只是失去了嘈杂人声的掩饰，这一声分外的痛楚、刺耳。而DEAN狠这种声音从他自己的嘴唇里发出来。所以弯曲着僵硬的手指，DEAN发狠的抓在桌子边缘上，并且让牙尖嵌进下唇里把一声声痛叫闷在口腔之中。

低着头把额头按在桌面上，过于静逸的空气中粗重着SAM呼吸声，还有DEAN短却急促抽气。除那之外，就只有SAM的di*k撞进DEAN身体最深处时，淫*亂的拍打声。

不用听那变的越加滑腻的声响，DEAN也知道自己一定在流血。他感觉得到一股股微热的液体随着SAM的每一次冲撞、被拖曳出自己的后*穴，顺着大腿内侧流淌下来，汇聚在悬空的脚背上，再从脚尖滴落在地。

所以即便SAM顶撞进他身体里时，那股被胀满的感觉可怕到他忍不住恶心，可是有了血液的润滑之后，至少那些痛楚已经少了很多，或者是说他的知觉已经麻木到感觉不到那么多痛楚。

[嘿，怎么没有声音了，被操昏过去了吗？]

原本按在DEAN背手的手，顺着布满汗液、有些滑腻的皮肤抚摸向上，留恋的绕过骨骼形状完美的肩膀，抓住DEAN的下巴、把他的脸扳过一些让他的大半张脸朝着自己……SAM忽然就感到有些惊讶。  
DEAN那双眼睛正晶亮的瞪着他。虽然他知道眼前的男人不会那么快昏倒…即便他也知道昏倒对于DEAN来说可能要好过的多。他就是知道这个男人没那么容易放弃抵抗。  
可是让他意外的是，那张脸竟然一丁点儿眼泪都没有。

忍不住好奇，所以虽然身体抗议着不想放弃那阵极至的快感，SAM还是停下fu*k着DEAN的动作、弯下腰贴近DEAN的脸孔。  
近乎黑暗的光线里，他看的到DEAN那双漂亮的眼睛里闪着湿润的亮光，那里面有骄傲，有蔑视，有嘲讽…可是咬着牙，DEAN正瞪着他，他妈的瞪着他…那双眼睛却并没有眼泪，一丁点都没有。

[怎么？SAMMY？你想要个吻吗？]

下巴被钳制在自己几乎能罩住他半张脸的手掌里，眼前的男人嘲笑似的挑起嘴角、对他笑了笑。即便在黑暗之中，SAM依旧能看得清那双满是倔强与骄傲的暗绿色眼睛，和因为被咬出的血迹沾染的更加红润的嘴唇。

SAM身体深处的一些东西忽然就开始融化，又或者可以说忽然就被触动。

一瞬间停下自己的暴行、抱住眼前那个漂亮而又勇敢的男人的想法是如此的强烈，他几乎都真的张开了手臂……可是无论如何，他没有。因为他心脏里还有一些更加疼痛、更加坚硬的东西并没准备好说忘记。

 

[OK, enjoy…]

 

……  
……

 

伴着压抑着的、轻轻的一声低吼，SAM的高潮带着巨大的一阵快感同时降临。  
深深呼出一口气，SAM抽离了一点身子，抓来纸巾擦净自己的分身、然后穿好衣物。他发觉他没办法让自己的视线离开DEAN的身体太久。

面朝下，DEAN俯趴在桌子上。大腿以下的部分悬空在桌沿外面，看起来似乎只要轻微的一点点动作，有可能让他跌落的危险。  
可是静静的，DEAN一动都不动。被绑住的两只手腕依旧还在他头顶上方，只是原本紧抓着桌沿的手指早就已经松动，僵硬的弯曲着指节。如果不是后背上微弱的一丁点起伏，SAM甚至会怀疑眼前的男人已经死了。

然后忽然就皱了眉头，一点点、似乎是疼痛的感觉贯穿了胸口，让SAM惊讶不已。

他一直以为那是一种纯净的“恨”，存在在他身体里，纯净的、全无杂质的恨！因为眼前那个男人，不只把他推进地狱，同时也间接的害死了他生命里最重要的两个人。

是的，他知道他不是JIM PASTOR的亲生儿子。见鬼的他知道，即便JIM没有在他还很小的时候就把实情告诉他。他也见鬼的知道他不可能是JIM的孩子。  
他和JIM不同，他总是能感觉到身体里有一股凶猛且黑暗的力量，那让他感觉得自己的强大、也让他感觉到自己的不同。  
而“牧师”JIM是个善良、真诚的男人。他热爱生命，也热爱科学。是他告诉SAM生命存在的意义，也告诉SAM相信爱与信念能给人带来的力量。同时因为JIM的影响，SAM爱上了读书……文学、自然、法律、地理、经济、艺术、科学……JIM高高的书架上、所有的那些书，SAM爱那些书，它们让他用另一种方式感觉到自信与力量。

JIM的女儿JESS也是个好女孩儿，甜美而且温柔。在JESS过完15岁的生日、而SAM高过JESS三英寸的时候。她给了他一个吻，那让SAM第一次知道了“爱”的味道。

是的，没错，SAM不知道谁是他的亲生父母。可是对他来说，生活平静并且令人满足。他并不想要更多。  
只是在SAM15岁生日的那天，一切都变了。  
一直在追查他们下落的政府组织找到了他们暂居的住所，他们急需逃走。而在那个该死的关键时候，JIM丢了他的钱夹。那里面有他的钥匙、现金、伪造的ID和最重要的——存有植物基因改造工程全部资料的芯片——那是JIM将近十年来的研究成果。  
他们必须把他们找回来，因为JIM不想那些研究成落进一些心怀不轨的组织手里面变成用食物来控制人们的工具。  
所以他们的逃亡被推迟了，警察在JIM找到他的钱夹之前发现了他们。仓促逃跑的时候，他SAM和JESS还有JIM走散了，之后就在那条潮湿、昏暗的巷子里，SAM遇到了DEAN……  
然后就是那种强烈的、古怪的、却无比温暖的感觉，那张漂亮的脸孔和美丽的眼睛……  
SAM甚至以为他看到的是天堂里来的天使。可是那个男人却把他推向了、后来毁掉他全部生活与信念的那些人。而当他的衣服领子被那些人扯住的时候，他也看到了JIM的钱夹就被抓在那男人的手里。  
然后，所有的他的快乐、他的信仰、他的生活粉碎成了无数再也找不回的碎片……从那时起他开始恨那个同时拥有着世界上最漂亮的脸孔与最丑陋心灵的男人。  
……

所以，现在他感觉到的应该是纯粹的、报复成功的快感，就象是杀掉那些逼他选择做人家的婊*子、还是死在地牢里的那些狱警时的快感。然后，他应该叫人来把这个垃圾一样的男人弄出去，远远的抬出他的视线，随便他们用什么方式把这个男人弄死，越残忍越好，就象他一直设想的那样。

然而，现在，当SAM低下头看了一眼桌子上、显然已经昏迷了的DEAN，看见他因为用力过度而断裂流血的指尖，和被红、白两种颜色混杂的液体覆盖的污迹斑斑的双腿，SAM心里的那一小阵罪恶感真实的并不容他忽视。

犹豫了一下，之后还是松开了DEAN手腕上的绳子，然后抱起他，帮他翻过了身子、平放在桌子中央。昏迷之中的DEAN从依旧紧咬着的嘴唇中间发出一声轻轻的呻吟，SAM忍不住用拇指指腹轻轻磨蹭那两片鲜红肿胀着的嘴唇，诱使昏迷中的男人松开对自己的钳制。

然后看了一眼自己沾着血迹的手指，他却没办法不感觉到一股罪恶感……与心痛。那股想张开手臂拥抱男人的冲动又回来，强烈的几乎无法抑制，甚至让他感觉到疼痛。

不过收回手，SAM只是转回身、走到床边躺下。因为闭上眼睛时JESS死去时的面孔再次浮现在脑海，那带来的疼痛要强烈的多的多。

就在SAM被抓的那一天，他们也抓到了JIM。他们迫使JIM说出芯片的下落，否则他们就会在他面前rap*他的女儿。可是JIM只能说他“不知道”，因为他真的不知道。  
……  
那一天SAM能活下来，只是因为在他们用SAM逼问JIM之前，JIM就已经死于心脏病突发。作为一个在他们看来不太可能知道太多东西的养子，杀掉SAM并没有太大意义。所以SAM活了下来，带着他全部的仇恨。

 

Part 1•Over


	2. Part 2

2-0

岁月象尘土，它可以把过往的记忆掩埋，却永远无法冲刷。所以在某些精神和意志被撼动的瞬间，DEAN还是会想起来20年前的事情。

大爆炸发生那年DEAN刚好四岁。他的前海军军官父亲——JOHN经营着一家自己的汽车修理场。而原本是一名小学老师的母亲MARY，则刚刚因为预产期的临近开始在家里休假。  
四岁的DEAN对一切都茫然无知，却幸福满足。

原子弹摧毁掉整座Oklahoma城的时候，在它附近的几座城市也很快就被席卷四散的热浪和浓烟变成地狱。

虽然KANSAS幸运的躲过了被灼烤与掩埋的命运，可是对核辐射的恐惧还是激发了幸存下来的人们逃亡的本能。  
在局势的驱动下、以及出于对未出世的宝宝的考虑，JOHN决定一家三口暂时也离开KANDAS到DEAN的舅舅所在的Lowa州去呆上一阵子。

事情本来并没有什么特别的，他们只是茫茫如洪水的逃亡人群中的渺小的一部分。只是过于紧绷的情绪与旅途的劳累让MARY的产期毫无预兆的提前。在他们快赶到LOWA的时候小宝宝提前降生了，而在全无任何医疗设施与专业人士的情况下，MARY开始因为产后流血过多变的越来越虚弱。而他们的车子却因为入城前对恐怖份子的例行检查而被排成长队的车子堵塞在一座大桥上。  
JOHN慌乱的几乎疯了。他把刚出生不久的宝宝放到DEAN小小的臂弯里说

 

“抱住他呆在这里。DEAN，这是命令。不许丢下你弟弟，他是你的责任，抱住他，等我回来……”

 

刚出生的小婴儿体温总是比常人高很多，DEAN抱着被一件JOHN的衬衫包裹起来的温暖，懵懵懂懂的开始明白到什么是JOHN总是挂在嘴边的“责任”。  
就好像是宣誓一样，他把3岁生日时JOHN送给他的项链摘下来，小心翼翼的套到小宝宝的头上。然后DEAN那时候发现小宝宝皮肤细嫩的做侧胸口上有一个、象是被火焰包围着的五角星形的胎记…精致而又眩目，比他爸爸的纹身还要漂亮。

……这就是他的弟弟，特别的，独一无二的，他的弟弟。

把小宝宝抱的更紧一点，DEAN坚定的坐在车里等JOHN回来。

保护小宝宝是他的责任，四岁的DEAN相信他一定做的到。

 

……

 

手指痉挛似的抽动了一下，DEAN急促的抽进一口气然后醒来。醒来的一瞬间他愣了愣……明明上一秒钟让人安心的温暖还在臂弯里，而现在……

彻骨的寒冷让他打了一个冷战，然后周身的疼痛也因为意识的恢复而铺天盖地的席卷回来。忍不住轻轻呻吟了一下，他想起来昨天最后他到底还是昏了过去……之后……

哈…

动了动悬在半空中的小腿，把他们挪回桌子上。微微动了动头，DEAN转动着眼珠向下看了看自己被血迹与精*液脏污着的光裸下身……

 

冷。疼。恨。

他没办法有别的感觉。

耻辱？绝望？

对，他感觉到了。还有什么能比在几百个人的变相围观下被强暴更耻辱？还有什么能比发现自己正被那样一个毫无人性与理智可言的混蛋魔头怨恨着更让人绝望？

可是那又能怎样？

只要不低头，他永远都不算输。  
何况……

挪动着双手，DEAN交叠手臂、抱住似乎还能感觉到余温的胸口。

他还有他的责任。

 

他得找回他弟弟。

 

***

 

出于警觉，就象是本能，SAM的睡眠一向都很轻。所以即便那声呻吟轻的细如薄烟，SAM还是立刻就睁开眼睛。

那时候大概已经是早晨，因为淡淡的、被雾气笼罩着的阳光已经从过道上方的天井投射下来，反射进牢房里之后，再被外侧的那一面铁栏杆分割成咖啡色暗淡的光线。

SAM朝床的外侧偏过头，看到的画面忽然让他开始有些迷离。

因为牢房的空间很小，那张并不算太高的书桌就在离床边不到2米远的位置上。从SAM的角度看去，他能看到桌子上的DEAN正微微的仰着头，微弱煽动着的脖颈弯曲出致命的弧度。两只手臂交叠着放在胸口，就好像那底下有些什么他必须要用生命守护的东西。  
而微微分开的唇瓣，还有半盍着的眼睛上长长卷翘着的睫毛，男人的侧脸氲染在牢房内有些蒙胧的光线里，看起来脆弱的近乎绝望。

皱了下眉头挤走脑海中的那一阵天杀的“空白”，SAM弓起一条腿从床上坐起来，勾起嘴角朝DEAN的方向微笑。

[嘿，睡的怎么样？]

[还不错，就是床硬了点。]  
惊讶的表情在DEAN的脸上闪过，但是马上就消失。挑起同样的弧度，但是带上更多的蔑视，DEAN的微笑看起来似乎比SAM的更真挚。

[小SAMMY]

 

2-1

 

[说真的，伙计，你真的不用去谷场。请个病假，那没什么大不了。]

那个该死的声音传进耳朵里的时候，DEAN停下脚步、转回头。尽管已经尽可能的不扭动到身子，可是转头时过猛的动作还是牵连到了腰部。一时间冰冻似的疼痛从腿间沿着脊椎窜遍全身，让他颤抖了一下，之后把无声的咒骂扭曲在表情里。

[怎么？“我把毛虫放进了女同学的蜡笔盒里，然后我得盯着她看她怎么尖叫”吗？SAMMY，]  
不过无论如何DEAN还是低垂一点眼睛，勾出一个笑出来……典型的、痞气十足的、DEAN式的、嘲讽表情。  
[Come on，别那么幼稚。]

大号的米白色囚服松松垮垮的罩在身上，看起来甚至有些清瘦的SAM站在DEAN身后不到一米远的地方，笑的就象是一个她*媽的 大学生！

[OK，既然你坚持的话。]

……

DEAN完全搞不懂SAM那个狗娘养的东西究竟在搞什么鬼？早上，在他忍着巨大的痛楚从桌子上撑起上半身的时候、他设想了所有接下来可能发生的“报复”。

可是跟他想的所有的一切都不同，SAM只是几乎一动不动的坐在床上、靠着墙壁、她*媽的盯着他的一举一动。

而他被由内至外贯穿全身的痛楚折磨着，没有一处肌肉肯再听他使唤，从桌子上坐起来的时候他已经开始有些眩晕的气喘。而在脚尖接触到地面的那一瞬间，他直接就整个人跌坐到了地面上。尾椎处传来的剧痛立刻就让他痉挛似的挺绷紧了双腿。紧咬住口腔内壁的嫩肉、直到尝到了血腥味才扼杀掉那一声痛叫，DEAN同时也感觉到一些液体、火辣辣的灼烧着他的后*穴、从他的双腿之间流出来。

[嘿，需要帮忙吗？]

而象征似的伸出一只手，SAM依旧她*媽的笑眯眯的欣赏着他窘态。

愤怒和耻辱感同时从DEAN的血管里涌现出来，冲到他的头顶、鼓胀着让他的额头生疼。  
然后抓着一边的桌沿，DEAN弓起膝盖站起来，双腿间混杂着白浊丝线的血液顺着大腿里侧敏感的皮肤流下来。有那么一瞬间眼前发黑的DEAN以为自己要昏过去了，可是双手扣紧一点桌沿，他并没有。  
虽然他几乎没读过什么书，但是DEAN WINCHESTER的字典里没有“认输这个词”。特别是对眼前的那个男人。  
也许5年前在他不知道的情况下他推了还是个少年的他一把、让他提前进了监狱是他不对！可是那只是让他提前 进了监狱，他的确不知道当时SAM究竟犯了什么样的罪！也许他只是被陷害。可是无论如何在十几个骑警的尾追下，就算是当时他没有推他那一把，SAM还是会被抓住。  
何况那个该下地狱的混蛋他杀了ALEX！！不只那样，他还让人吃 掉了ALEX的尸体！  
这种仇是DEAN一辈子都忘不了的！

 

所以从鼻孔哼出一个单音，DEAN转回头挺直脊背走开。他宁可死掉都不能被那种该死的混蛋嘲笑！

 

而站在原地不动，SAM盯着那个虽然湮没在人群中、却无法叫人忽视的背影，发现自己想探究那个男人底线的想法越来越强烈。  
然后转过身，SAM朝一直站在自己身后的DAVID笑了笑，

[嘿，伙计，通知MAX让他帮我查个人……]

 

 

***

 

其实SAM自己也不太明白为什么自己会那么做。按照他原来的想法，他应该把那个男人丢给那群饥渴的犯人。如果他够仁慈的话，那他就应该直接把男人杀掉。就算那天早上，那两条脏污着血迹和精液的修长双腿，奇异的勾起了他的“性致”…他也有点好奇为什么自己没有拖过男人的脚踝，直接把他按在水泥地上掰开他的腿…  
无论如何当时男人的状态根本没办法再反抗，而他也下意识的感觉到大概男人根本就不会反抗……

 

……  
倚靠在那个相同的谷堆旁边，双手插在口袋里，SAM闭上眼睛仰起头，暖洋洋的阳光照的他心情很好。这也是为什么他一直呆在Florida的原因……之一 。

警哨响起的时候，SAM睁开眼睛、扳直脸，他看到被狱警用警棍指着的、那些原本懒散的犯人又开始小声咒骂着动起来。而离狱警距离最近、也最容易被掉以轻心的DEAN却依旧拖着他那把晒谷用的耙子，看似没有停歇，却一直只是懒洋洋的拖动着。

他必须得重新审视DEAN WINCHESTER这个男人，虽然从一开始他就知道那个男人不笨，但是他从那些小细节里流露出来的聪明还是让SAM有些意外。而更让他觉得意外的是DEAN的坚韧程度。无论身心，DEAN那种恢复的速度简直迅速到让他惊叹。而那让SAM除了原本就具有的恨意之外，又激发出一些他身体内部的本能，那种带着血腥味的兴奋。让他迫不及待的想知道那个男人究竟能有多坚韧。

想到这的时候，依旧让视线停留在DEAN身上，SAM笑了笑。然后插在口袋里的双手动了动，指尖触到那片硬制纸张的时候，指腹在纸张尖利的边缘上蹭了蹭。然后站直身子，SAM朝谷场边缘走去。

 

2-2

 

尽管拼命的想去忽视，可是眼角余光里倚靠在远处谷堆旁的男人身影还是让DEAN皱了一点眉头……他搞不懂那个叫SAM的家伙到底在搞什么鬼。

尽管牢房里多出来的那些书还在，JAKE也并没有被调回来，可是无论如何SAM也再没有在那间牢房里出现过。这5天以来，SAM就好像已经“原谅”了他似的再也没来招惹过他。那不应该是件坏事，至少他多了不少可以去继续询问他弟弟下落的机会。虽然现在COLT里面大多数的犯人都以一种或鄙夷或畏惧（DEAN当然知道那不是畏惧自己）的态度拒绝和DEAN交谈。毕竟还有少部分人会在香烟的诱惑下透露给DEAN一些信息…当然，那些信息有用与否则是另外一个问题。

只是不时的，DEAN还是能感觉到那股注视着他的视线…就象现在这样，那让DEAN本能的产生一种很不好的预感。  
然后就象是应验他的感觉一样，抬起头时DEAN看到SAM正朝着自己的方向走来，脸上带着那种意味不明的微笑，莫名的让他觉得 想逃！  
不过无论如何他没有，逃跑永远不会是他的风格。何况他也根本无处可逃 

 

[我们能谈谈吗？]

 

看了一眼抓在自己手臂上的五指骨节，DEAN抬头看见SAM那张笑的似乎“真诚无比”的脸，他的第一个反应是甩开手、咆哮一句“你他妈的又要搞什么鬼？”  
可是抓在自己胳膊上的手霍然紧了一下、钳子似的五指似乎能刻入他的肌肉。虽然在那之后SAM立刻就松开了手，DEAN还是觉得那处的皮肤一定已经淤青。

那是一个不容置疑的威胁。DEAN的怒气随着那点疼痛在身体里攀升。然后在他还没做出任何反应之前SAM就已经转身朝谷场的另一边走去，DEAN咬着牙看了一眼那个“理所当然”的背影。紧了紧拳头，深呼一口气告诉自己“就她*媽的当做被狗咬了”，他还是决定跟过去。

只不过在迈开腿之前他回身看了一眼身后，那个狱警几乎在没和他的视线对接之前就把头扭到一边不知道哪里的地方，反倒是那些犯人或带着些同情、或带着些漠视，更多的是带些等着看好戏的兴奋的看着他。

耸了下肩、尽量让自己表现的无所谓，DEAN朝着SAM走的方向跟过去……

 

走了大概足有5分多钟，对SAM那两条该死的长腿来说那代表着一段相当长的距离。跟在SAM的后面DEAN不得不走的很快才能跟得上SAM的步子。随着时间的拉长，DEAN的耐心也在一点点的流逝…  
不过是要上他，他搞不懂SAM何必不随便找个地方就算了。

[嘿！你他*媽的…]

脑子里有些愤恨的想着那些东西，忽然停下来的SAM让DEAN差一点就直接撞到他身上。  
不过灵敏的身体反应让他及时的停下来。带着一点恼怒，DEAN抬起头瞪着SAM。逆光的位置让SAM的表情隐藏在一片阴影里难以辨认，DEAN的话只说到一半，就被朝他的脸挥过来的一只拳头截断。  
然后迅速的撤回右腿后退一步的同时，DEAN侧过身子干净漂亮的躲来这一拳。位置的变换让DEAN能清楚的看见SAM脸上的笑意，还是那么的让他觉得莫名其妙而又莫名的感觉不妙。

[你到底他*媽的要搞什么鬼！]

从来没有不反击的道理。脚跟刚一站稳，DEAN就挥出左拳直奔SAM的脸，并且在SAM仰回一点头闪开他这拳的时候、把拳头张开成手掌、抓向SAM稍长的头发。

[说过了，找你谈谈。]

DEAN几乎都成功了，只是在他的手指碰到SAM头发的同时，一瞬间那股惊奇的柔软触感让他愣了一下，一种似曾相识的感觉一闪而过，而在那的同时、他的那只手腕也被SAM抓住，钝重的指尖按上他手腕内侧的某一点，类似被电击了似的、强烈的颤栗感立刻从那处涌出来窜遍全身，让DEAN的身体短暂的脱力，他下意识想抽回手退开，而那时候SAM的一只脚已经踢上他的小腿，把他背朝下摔在了地上。

 

[OH HELL！]

后背撞上地面的时候DEAN骂了一句，不过那多半是出于愤怒而不是疼痛。手撑着被草叶覆盖的地面支起上半身，DEAN注意到了远处的谷场、还有更远处的监狱主建筑。下意识的转了转视线，他发现除了刚刚走过的那一大片之外、更多的空地宽广在监狱的另一侧。

其实那是一片很美的景色。  
时值初秋，虽然薄薄的尘埃依旧鬼魅似的笼罩在天空上，可是也因为此原本应该强烈刺眼的阳光被筛成了柔和的淡金色，照耀在那一大片繁盛的青草上。  
而淡淡的微风吹摇着那些象是被镶嵌了金边的叶子，波浪似的一直拍打到远处高墙下那排、天际一般的榕树下面。带着一种来自天然的眩目，莫名的让人感觉到 震撼。

DEAN真实的、愣了一下，除了已经相当模糊的幼年的记忆，他已经记不得他是否真的看到过明媚的阳光、繁盛的草地、枝繁叶茂的榕树林。  
一瞬间他甚至都有些迷惑了，而一个小山似的重量压到他身上的同时用膝盖顶开他的双腿。让他马上就想起来了他究竟在哪里…或者是说，他究竟跟谁在一起。

[怎么样？对这个地方还满意吗？]

回过神来之后，DEAN反射性的立刻紧绷起全身的肌肉准备反击，可是身体僵了僵之后他又忽然松懈下来、干脆的躺到地上。

[对啊，婊*子们总是不管在什么地方都他*媽的讲究浪漫。]

显然现在他呆的这个地方是不允许犯人进入的“禁区”，这也又一次的证明了DEAN的想法没错……既然连狱警都可以随便杀死的话，如果SAM想“越狱”的话，他大可以大摇大摆的走出去。不过不管是什么原因让他留在这里，那都跟DEAN并没有任何关系，让他在意的是他不能跟SAM做对，无论是他想顺利的在COLT里找到他弟弟，或者等三个月之后BOBBY找人把他弄出去、好让他能继续去别的地方找他弟弟的下落。

所以，无所谓似的把腿张的更开，DEAN伸出手拍了拍嘴打了个不太必要的呵欠。

[要做就快点，还是你在等我替你脱衣服？]

[哈哈哈……]  
SAM忽然爆发出的一声大笑让DEAN皱了眉头，他抬起手仰起一点头看向跪在他双腿中间的SAM，淡金色的阳光从从SAM背后投射下来，有些耀眼个光线立刻就让他开始恨起仰望这个角度。  
[我就知道…]

压低身子、把双手放在DEAN肩膀两侧，SAM让自己的脸贴近DEAN的上方，黑色的卷发因为低头的姿势柔顺的垂在他脸的两侧，有些俏皮的发稍挡住了他脸上的那些疤痕还有坚硬的棱角，让DEAN一瞬间觉得SAM看起来就象是个孩子。  
可是那个他*媽的该死的“孩子”很快就抬起身子、抓住DEAN裤子的边缘。

[我就知道你他*媽的相当“容易”。]

该死的、COLT的老式囚服！它他*媽的甚至连条腰带都没有。SAM没废什么力气就除净了DEAN下半身的衣物。即便已经做好了接受“被狗咬”的准备，可是下半身光裸着暴露在阳光里还是很难让人接受的一件事。尴尬和恼火般着一点点绯红一起爬上DEAN的脸颊。

[那你就他*媽的快一点！]

又是一阵大笑，也又是一次让DEAN感觉迷惑不解。然后又是那根戳进后身的手指带来的疼痛，让他再没力气多想些什么，只是在SAM粗大的dic*代替那根手指顶进他身体里的时候，短促且疼痛的闷哼了一声、紧绷了全身的肌肉，让下巴抬起一道尖利的弧度。

然后髋骨被两只宽大的手掌钳制住，发烫的粗大在身体里冲刺起来。DEAN一点都不怀疑SAM真的是在恨自己，因为SAM f*ck him时用力的就象是在恨自己。

巨大的冲击力让DEAN本能的抓住手边的青草。咬着嘴唇、手指有些愤恨的钩扯着那些柔韧的茎叶，可是依旧抵消不了身体里的那股疼痛与不适。DEAN开始怀疑世界上为什么会有男人与男人的性*爱这种东西。

不过很快的，SAM的动作就开始有了细微的不同。虽然DEAN身体里的那根东西还是凶猛且大力的撞击着，可是那撞击的速度却被放缓了、方向也在细微的变换着。  
一开始身体里变缓的频率让DEAN稍稍放松了一些紧绷的神经。但是很快的，肠壁里的某一点就被找到。发烫的分*身撞到那儿的时候，DEAN立刻就瞪大了眼睛。

[Oh god！]

弓起身子倒抽一口凉气，快感象电流一样窜遍全身。  
那感觉不坏，那感觉该死的好，所以那才让DEAN感觉到一股恐慌。因为SAM开始找准那点不停的攻击，更多的快感涌出来，渐渐取代了疼痛。DEAN感觉到自己的欲*望渐渐抬头，而他也开始控制不了的扭动起腰肢本能的回应。  
男人真他妈的是该死的感官动物。他在被欲望冲击的零零碎碎的思绪之间咒骂着自己，可是本能的他还是想要更多，他甚至该死的想要用双腿钩住SAM的腰、好把他拉的更近。

[真他妈的完美，DEAN，你真该看看你自己现在的样子，有多淫*蕩。]

SAM觉得自己说了一半的实话，撒了一半的谎。  
DEAN真的应该看看自己的样子……咬着下唇，脸颊不自然的绯红，长长的、浓密的睫毛下面，欲*望给半张的眼睛里罩上一层水汽，让那双暗绿色的眸子翡翠似的湿润的光泽……完美，真他*媽的完美。  
SAM早就知道DEAN的漂亮，但是在大片的阳光照耀下，被欲*望灼烧着的DEAN的漂亮到无法用语言形容。

而死咬着自己的嘴唇，DEAN尽可能的让自己从有些模糊的视线里找到SAM的位置瞪了他一眼。  
他不能说话，因为他不能张嘴，否则他就没办法再把自己的呻吟声闷杀在喉咙里。  
虽然身体和脑袋都已经发烫到他几乎没办法思考，可是心里的那一点点执拗还是让他不想被抓到机会嘲笑。

可是早就已经挺硬的下身忽然被一只有些粗糙的手掌握在手里，SAM的拇指扫过他di*k顶端的时候，DEAN无论如何也控制不了一声闷滞呻吟渗出嘴角。然后在几下撸动之后，DEAN的高*潮来就射在SAM手里。  
那股足够让他的脑海中一片空白的巨大快感迸发出来的时候，他痉挛似的颤抖了一下，全身的肌肉不受控的紧缩。  
随后一股热流射进他的肠*道，让他本能的再次颤抖。

[我说过了吧？我找你是有些事想跟你说。]

 

2-3

 

皱着眉头，DEAN不确定他是该恨SAM刚刚高*潮过后就有心思闲聊，还是该恨SAM那好到在刚刚高*潮之后就有能力让自己的声音听起来稳健平常的可怕控制力。

[没心情闲聊。]

 

嘶哑而又不稳，DEAN痛恨自己的声音听起来这么脆弱无力。

[哦，]  
分身还埋在DEAN体内，SAM似乎还没有动的意思。只是“嚓”的一声火石摩擦声，DEAN反射性的仰起头，有些刺眼的阳光让他眯起眼睛，他只能看见一口淡青色的烟从他口中被吐出来。  
[那如果说是关于“JO”的事呢？]

[什么？！]  
DEAN愣了一下。

[JO、BOBBY、KANSAS]

[你他*媽的到底想要干什么？？]

反射性的猛的撑起上半身，可是背部只是稍稍脱离了一点地面，SAM没有拿烟那只手掌就压在了他的胸口上、把他按回原地。刚刚过猛的动作让DEAN的后脑反弹似的磕在地上，即便头底下有层不薄的青草，也足够让DEAN产生一小阵眩晕。

[很简单，做我的婊*子]

[那你现在做的是什么？跟我玩过家家？]

眼前过于耀眼的光线还有头背部的疼痛，DEAN皱起眉头、闭上了眼睛，不知在觉表情里渗入了一点痛苦。  
JO、BOBBY、KANSAS ……  
SAM去调查过他？这他*媽的怎么可能？……该死的婊*子养的！

[不，我说的是…要你心甘情愿做一辈子我的婊*子]  
还沾着精液的手指抚摸上DEAN的下唇，沿着饱满的弧度磨蹭着，让那些看起来肮脏而又罪恶的体液沾染上DEAN微微有些肿胀的红润唇瓣，看起来却异常妖艳而又诱惑。  
DEAN敏感的感觉到身体里软沓的欲*望，又渐渐的抬起头。那几乎让他不舒服的想扭动。  
[不许违抗，不许说不，真真正正的 婊*子！]

 

[他*媽的不可能！]

低吼着睁开眼睛瞪向SAM，为了顺利的找到他弟弟的下落、暂时被他*媽的暫時fu*k几次是一回事，放下尊严低头又是另外一回事，何况那个该死的混蛋说的是一辈子！他怎么可能呆在这种地方一辈子！

[哦？]

可是就在DEAN瞪向SAM的时候，不知道从什么地方，SAM忽然就拿出一张照片、高高的举到他眼前，而照片里的人是……JO。

[SonofaBitch！]  
DEAN咆哮着伸出手，  
[你把他们怎么了？]

[嘘…]  
原本磨蹭着他嘴唇的手指转而钳子一样的镊住他的下巴，把DEAN的头再次被压回地上，发出钝重的一声响。  
[看看这张照片，多适合给那些肮脏的家伙们拿在手里，一边握着自己的di*k、一边在脑子想像着如果真的強*暴这个看起来娇娇嫩嫩的小姑娘感觉会有多好…然后他们可能会喊一声“F*CK”，把那些恶心的东西射满照片，让这张脸蛋变的更漂亮。]

[我一定会杀了你的，我一定会！]  
DEAN开始猛烈的挣扎起来，一只手撑在地上，他用似乎想把自己折断似的力气猛抬起身子。而SAM只是单纯的把照片压低一些，更近的放到DEAN眼前…

[如果把我刚才说的话变成真的怎么样？]  
SAM挑起嘴角笑了一下，DEAN立刻就冻结了一般停止挣扎。  
[就是把那些男人肮脏脑子里会想的事变成真的……仔细想想，让这个漂亮的小婊子…JO？对吧？带着满脸精*液的死去，怎么样？听起来是不是很让人兴奋？]

那张照片里拍的是在吧台里调酒时的JO，稍稍有些模糊，明显不是他看过的JO唯一拥有的那几张……那明显是最近的、偷拍来的照片！  
他在威胁他！

[你究竟为什么总是跟我过不去？！如果你是狠我当年推你一把的话，你他妈的没想一想就算我不推你你也不可能从十几个骑警的手里逃出去！何况如果你恨我的话为什么不只冲我一个人来！我的家人是无辜的！]

再次闭上眼睛，DEAN强迫自己冷静下来，他咬着牙好让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖，可是他的整个人却都在因愤怒与恐惧而颤抖。而他也明显感觉到压在他身上的SAM忽然就好像畏寒似的颤抖了一下。

刚刚拿到照片和资料的时候SAM扯动着嘴角、笑了出来……多么巧合、多么完美，简直就象是注定。DEAN也是孤儿，也是被收养，也有一个养父和一个妹妹。可是他们还都他妈的活着，多么适合用来做JESS和JIM的祭品！  
SAM立刻就决定要杀条他们父女。可是DEAN那张倔强的面孔忽然就闯进他的脑海，让他改变了主意。  
只是那并不代表刚刚DEAN的话没有惹恼他…

 

因为JESS就是带着满脸精*液死去的！因为我的家人也是无辜的！

 

[你动一下，我就保证我说过的一切都会发生。]

SAM说着、低下头咬在DEAN的锁骨上方，狠狠的用力，让牙尖深深的没入那处的皮肤，直到他尝到血腥味。

而疼痛让DEAN短促的抽着气，他不敢动，他不能。他在害怕。  
也许他该信任BOBBY能保护他们自己的安全。的确，无论是身体还是头脑，BOBBY是一个强壮的男人，否则他不可能凭一个人的力量，在大爆炸之后那种动荡的世道里，安然无恙的把他和JO两个人抚养大。  
可是GOD！SAM究竟是怎样一个人怎样才能拥有那么大的力量把势力延伸到监狱外面、延伸到KANSAS去！BOBBY的确很强壮，很富有智慧，可是他知道ALEX也不笨，而ALEX……

 

[所以，你同意了是吗？那么来做个标记…]

[你他*媽的…]

退出DEAN的身体、抓住他的一边膝盖，SAM把燃到一半的香烟戳上DEAN的大腿内侧。怒视着SAM，DEAN本能的想挣扎，可是抓着他膝盖的那只手里，JO照片有点尖利的边缘也戳在他的皮肤上面…所以所有他能做的就只有咬紧牙、揪住手边的青草、把指尖戳进土壤里尝试去抵消那阵“嘶嘶”有声的疼痛。

烟很快就熄灭，而一个烟头大小的红黑色、渗着血迹的伤口也破烂在了DEAN的右腿内侧。  
再次打开打火机，火石被擦响了之后、细小鲜亮的火苗窜出来，烧着了照片的边缘。DEAN看着JO的脸孔一点点的被蓝黄色的火苗吞没。

我一定会杀了你的，我一定会！

然后另一边的膝盖也被抓住，DEAN被抓着双腿拖向SAM。再次勃*起的di*k顶进早就已经超出负荷的穴口…即便SAM依旧专注的只刺向让DEAN忍不住呻吟的那一点，可是那也只是新一轮的折磨。

高*潮来临时，一道白光在DEAN眼前乍现，他咬着嘴唇也抑制不了一声闷滞的尖叫、呜咽似的回响在喉咙里。

而盯着DEAN高*潮时的表情，被欲*望灼烧的迷离双眼，以及不自然绯红着的脸颊，SAM觉得自己的决定没有错……他拥有了多么有趣、漂亮的一个玩具。

 

只是手指依旧深刻在土壤里，那时候DEAN脑子里充斥的所有东西就只有…

我一定会杀了你的，我一定会！

 

 

2-4

 

日子一天天过去，天气渐渐转凉。DEAN已经到了COLT足有一整个月。  
在监狱后面的那片野草地彻底变成了金黄色的时候，夹着薄薄一层棉花的冬服也被发下来。虽然那东西基本抵挡不了什么风寒，可是在收割与晾晒都完成之后，那些犯人也就都开始变的没有负担，除了三五成群的聚在一起聊天赌博，就是因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事大打出手，所以…YEP，这是一个对狱警来说的“忙碌时节。”

[所以他的意思是……]

倚靠在小活动场周围的柱子上，DEAN懒洋洋的说着话的同时打了一个呵欠，无视身边的JAKE。他饶有兴致的看着那四、五个壮硕的犯人在警棍的威吓下抱头蹲在地上、等着被拷起手铐。而只是两分钟之前他们还互相推搡着对峙，态度嚣张的就好像他们是这世界上最了不起的人物。

[他说他会帮忙查，但是要你自己去当面跟他谈报酬，不过…]  
转头看了看四周，JAKE欲言又止。但是皱着眉头，他还是小声的说，  
[我劝你不要，虽然那家伙有些实力，但是你知道…他那个人“不怎么样”。]

[我知道，]  
DEAN当然知道GORDEN那个人“不怎么样”，在COLT里又有几个人会不知道GORDEN那个家伙其实就是个人渣。实际上他很厌恶GORDEN那种家伙。那个家伙是因为rap*与虐*杀超过40名未成年的少年少女而被判120年监禁才进的COLT。在DEAN看来让那个家伙坐牢简直就是在浪费粮食，象那种满口用“神的旨意”做借口的变态就应该直接让他们上电椅。  
[你跟他说要他先查，查到之后一切都好商量。]

[说真的，DEAN，其实你没必要跟GORDEN合作，从某些方面来说你不如…]

[谢谢你的建议，JAKE，]  
转过头拍了一下比自己稍高一些的男人的肩膀，DEAN很庆幸、甚至有些感激至少自己还有JAKE这样一个肯冒险帮自己忙的朋友。因为就好像SAM跟这监狱里的所有人下过“不许跟DEAN WINCHESTER”谈话的禁令一样，没有人肯跟DEAN说半句话，甚至连原本厌恶的眼神都没有，他们简直在拿DEAN当作空气。  
这也是为什么即便厌恶、DEAN也不得不和GORDEN合作的原因……因为可以说GORDEN是COLT里唯一一个稍具些实力、敢跟SAM说不的人…在计划完成之前，DEAN没有其他任何人可以打探到消息。  
[不过那不可能，我现在活的够悲惨的了，我不能让自己更可怜一点。]  
DEAN笑笑说，他知道JAKE想说的是什么，不过与其让他去求SAM，还不如让他去死。  
[不过，还是谢谢你，MAN……我现在得回去了，你知道，继续我的悲惨生活。]

[OK，自己小心一点，别那么……倔强。]

让笑容更多的溶进嘴角，DEAN说。  
[我会尝试一下。]

虽然是属于GORDEN管制下的“黑人帮”中的一个，得罪SAM对JAKE来说也不是什么有趣的事。挥了下手DEAN先等着JAKE离开自己的视线，然后站直身子他也打算离开去找个暖和点的地方。  
不经意之间就又看到之前打架的那几个犯人，现在他们已经被拷上了手铐、排成一排被狱警押着离开。温顺的就象是一群小绵羊，完全不见了之前对打时的嚣张气焰。

如果说有什么地方“弱肉强食”这条规则体现的最完美无暇，那大概就是现在的COLT监狱。大爆炸破坏了人类的生存环境的同时也破坏了之前人类努力建造的相对先进的社会制度。在总是有大部分人口吃不饱的情况下，“人*权”这个词就变的一文不值。狱警“不小心”打死犯人这种事在COLT已经不算是新鲜事，而犯人打死狱警……

冲手心呵了口气，雾气腾腾的热气稍微给发凉的手指带去点温度，DEAN赶快把手伸进口袋，缩着脖子离开活动场。  
虽然已经经过了20来个寒冷的、雾气蒙蒙的好像永远都明朗都不起来的年头，DEAN还是不喜欢那种寒冷与阴郁的天气。其实FLORIDA这个地方相对来说已经很温暖，只是早晚的时候还是有些冷和阴暗。

在过去的这段时间里，DEAN了解到SAM简直就是COLT里的神。DEAN不知道这世界上还能不能还有另外一个可以跟SAM比权威的犯人……他不用做任何几乎COLT里所有人都必须要做的农活或者杂役，他也可以去除了狱警办公室以外的任何地方。虽然DEAN觉得他不去那个地方只是因为他不想去。DEAN几乎该死的百分之一百的确定没人会拦SAM去任何地方。如果某天SAM想“越狱”的话，他大概会在一干狱警的恭送下大摇大摆的走出去。因为那群家伙该死的怕他，他们巴不得SAM某一天会突发奇想的想出去。  
不过无论如何，SAM只是满足的呆在高墙里面，从某种程度上来说，颇有些耐心的味道。偶尔DEAN会很好奇让他耐心的那个原因是什么，不过大部分时间DEAN只是耐心的为了自己的计划而耐心。虽然那是一个铤而走险的想法，可是如果不那样做……DEAN只是没的选择。

 

2-5

 

走进所谓的“禁区”的时候，那三个狱警集体转过了脑袋当作他们刚好开始忽然就对灰蒙蒙的天空有兴趣。  
没人肯理睬他的唯一一点好处是狱警们也都不再“理”他。从某种程度上来说他的特权不下于SAM，虽然他不稀罕，但是这种推不掉的东西不用白不用。所以耸了耸肩DEAN拉开了那道铁门，打算直接走小路过去。  
废弃的小体育馆里传出来的敲击声、与稍有些急促的呼吸声让DEAN惊讶了一下，能在这种地方出现的人很可能是他惹不起的人物。他本想立刻就转身离开，但是“好奇心旺盛”大概也算得上是DEAN的一大特点。弯了弯腰往门里探了探头，他看见SAM在对着沙袋打拳。

不是普通拳击，因为普通拳击不会有踢打动作。也不象是他还算明白一点的柔道，因为SAM的动作明显要比柔道凶狠的多。似乎是有一点象是泰拳，可是DEAN并不是太明白那东西，他不知道那是不是真的是泰拳。  
事实上SAM的很多东西DEAN都不是太明白。就象是他的那些似乎总是不太离手的书。DEAN曾经尝试看过其一本的封面……见鬼的，那书名长到他根本都读不出来。

不过无论如何，现在DEAN的脑子没办法思考那么多，他只是单纯的被SAM打拳的这个画面所震撼。  
快速且凶狠，SAM的动作敏捷的象一头狩猎中的豹子。孤傲、自信却不盲目，每一下似乎都精确的拿捏过位置。如果SAM打的不是一个沙袋而是一个普通人，那那个人根本就承受不了2、3下这种直接攻击。就算是DEAN自己……盯着被汗水覆盖着的、结实隆起着的背部肌肉，DEAN想像着那其中能爆发出的力量，忽然觉得自己窜起一股本能的敬意与恐惧……

那不仅是因为SAM那一身强壮的肌肉、搏斗的技巧、摄人的眼神，还有那种可怕的冷静和思考的能力。毫无疑问的他会成为这里的王，就个人能力来说他几乎是完美的。

如果SAM不在监狱里的话，那他的发展空间将会更大、更广阔。DEAN无法控制的想到如果SAM不在监狱的话会是什么样子……也许他能成为整个世界的王。

手指被寒冷的空气冰冻的抽搐了一下，DEAN回过神，忽然开始觉得有些好笑……他竟然他妈的偷*窥并且佩服起自己敌人的能力，并且天杀的他竟然感觉到一丝激动，就他妈的象是在骄傲——他他妈的肯定是疯了！

[谁！]

 

……

 

[谁！]

 

SAM的一声威胁似的低吼让DEAN反射性的缩回头背靠在门边，然后眨了眨眼睛他又走出来，站在门之间，看着SAM。因为他知道他不可能躲的掉，就算现在SAM抓不到他，之后他也可以问那几个狱警究竟谁来过这里，毕竟不是所有人都能到这个地方来。而那时候他那些诡异的“惩罚”，可能要难以忍受的多。

警惕且威胁性的看向体育馆破败的门口，出现在那里的人影让SAM在他自己意识到之前、就已经让一层微笑浮现在他的脸孔……他发觉最近一段时间以来，他渐渐的开始很难不让自己在看到DEAN的时候心情变的很好…不过管他呢，鉴于好心情对他来说曾经是那么奢侈的一样东西。

[怎么？想我了吗？]

用毛巾擦着脖子上的汗，SAM招招手示意DEAN到他身边去。

而咬着牙，无论经过多少次，DEAN还是没办法忍受这种象是对待宠物一般的方式，他也没办法抵抗心里的那股耻辱感而觉得愤怒。

不过看着SAM那张意味不明的笑脸……当然他知道SAM要做的是什么，因为即便他还是很厌恶、甚至是憎恨“被*上”这种事，但是这个他已经很熟悉。他们会上*床，而且是经常、很多、几乎是每天。只不过每次的地点都不同，SAM似乎是突发奇想的想要上床的时候就会不管DEAN究竟跟什么在一起、呆在什么地方、做什么，就会直接半强迫的把他弄走到最近的相对隐蔽的地方。  
被SAM半强制的带走是DEAN最憎恨的一个环节，在众目睽睽之下暴露自己的屈服和无能为力简直是DEAN宁愿选择去死的事情。不过很快他就发现SAM最享受的也就是激怒他的这个过程、和看他觉得耻辱时的样子。  
所以耸耸肩，他安静的走过去，连SAM的两只手掌伸进他衣服里面的时候都只是安静的一动不动。

如果没办法反抗，他至少可以做到不让SAM称心如意。所以他的话说的越来越少，反抗的也越来越小。他感觉自己就象是一个巨大的、会呼吸的、有体温的、能高潮的充气娃娃。而双手从DEAN腰际游走到他下身的SAM似乎是并不太在乎这个……当然了，他不在乎，他们上床的时候一贯的DEAN只需要脱掉下半身的衣服，而SAM根本连衣服都不脱，他想要的不过就是一个可以随时召唤到身边来的泄*欲工具……而这又是一个DEAN想不明白的地方，因为他知道SAM那个家伙竟然有一个名正言顺的护士“女朋友”。

虽然那听起来滑稽可笑，但是那是真的。

每天晚上SAM都会跟那个叫MADISON的女人睡在女人的“宿舍”里，也这是为什么大部分时间SAM都不会回牢房里住的原因……就算那天他忽然又对DEAN提起了兴致，他也不会睡在牢房里。那多少让DEAN觉得有点可惜，因为如果SAM肯睡在牢房房间里的话……那他实行他的计划的机会就会多的多。

[嘿，你不专心，在想些什么？]  
整个人好像都被SAM的dic*填的满满的，DEAN颤抖着双腿、匍匐着跪在一张运动用的软垫上。他感觉到灼热的呼吸湿润在他颈椎附近，SAM用鼻尖轻轻拱着那里的发稍说着话，让他觉得痒痒的想扭头甩掉那种感觉，可是那种该死的酥麻感和颤抖让他什么都做不到。所以他只能怨恨那些长的开始过长的头发。  
来了这的一个多月里让DEAN的头发长长了有快2厘米，已经长到快接近颊线的头发让他的整个人看起来都柔和了不少。而SAM显然很喜欢这种变化，所以DEAN决定尽可能快的剪掉它们…比如理出个秃头什么的。

[我在问你话。]

象是为了强调他的问句，SAM挺动腰部的力气瞬间又大了不少。本来就已经没办法承受更多的DEAN只要把腿张的更开一些、五指更深的戳进那些颜色已经有些褪掉的棉布里。

[管你…他*媽的什么事。]

很遗憾的，DEAN发现当一个人的后*穴被大到变态的di*k填满，而自己的分*身也不幸的落在别人手里的时候，即便再怎么努力让自己的声音听起来凶狠一点，结果溜出嘴的东西也只能被身后那股冲击力撞的零零碎碎。

[哈，在想那个JAKE？原来你喜欢黑人？想不想我把他那个东西切下来做成标本送给你？]

[你他*媽的…]

心里一惊的DEAN本能的想要骂出来，可是无论是什么的下半句话被SAM手指上的动作、和一次大力的冲撞截成了一声冲出口的短促尖叫。

[不管你在搞什么鬼，不许再跟他见面，除非你想再给整个监狱的人“加餐”。]  
然后SAM的声音从耳畔传来，DEAN能感觉到那股湿热的呼吸离他的耳廓是如此的近，那几乎都接近一个亲吻。可是无论如何那不是，那也不可能是。  
[明白了吗？]

咬住嘴唇不让呻吟再次渗出嘴角，DEAN没有回答，而他也知道SAM并没有等待他会回答。那只是简单的一个命令。

 

连从GORDEN那获取信息都不行了吗？……

双腿抽搐了一下，DEAN的高潮来临，而除了那一瞬间的空白，DEAN想着的却一直都是…无论如何他都要杀了SAM，无论是为了他能继续顺利的在COLT查找他弟弟的下落，还是为了BOBBY和JO的安全，还是天杀的让这个世界上少一个魔王，他一定要找机会下手杀掉SAM！而且是越快越好！

 

之后SAM的灼热也射在他身体里。沉重着呼吸SAM翻过身和DEAN并排旁边的软垫上，和上次一样他并没有着急离开而只是闭着眼睛躺在那里。  
透过沾着露珠一样汗水的睫毛，DEAN看了SAM一眼，忽然就想到……如果现在他身边有一把刀的话，那么……

…也许他的计划很快就可以实施了呢……

 

 

 

2-6

 

[新来的那个他妈的典狱长是他*媽的变态！…你知道吗？听E区已经被检查过的那些家伙们说，那个黑鬼要他们脱了衣服就穿着内裤排成长排、站在牢房门口，说是见鬼的检查什么“反社会组织的纹身”！真他*媽的是个婊*子养的变态！] 

 

靠着门边的铁栏杆，SAM听着颇有些激愤的评论声从隔壁牢房传来。脸上冷漠的表情不变，只是把烟送到嘴边、深吸了一口，让那些缠绕着慢性毒药的烟雾涌进肺部，把那些复杂的情绪全部掩埋下去。

 

[纹身不是在进来的时候就检查过了？]

[所以才说他他*媽的是个变态！竟然让老子在那么多人面前自己扒干净等着被他看！]

 

而DEAN安静的坐在桌子旁边的椅子上，眯着眼睛若有所思的盯着那个几乎挡去大半光线的背影。不太能想明白究竟是什么原因让SAM破天荒的在晚上出现在牢房里。不过不管那个原因是什么，那都帮了DEAN一个大忙。

 

[你有什么怕被看的？那黑鬼想上谁也轮不到你！]

[ 操！也是，要说那家伙还真是会找地方，监狱这地方什么都不多就是他*媽的盛产男人，哈哈哈哈] 

[小点声，狱警好像他*媽的过来了…] 

……

 

把抽到一半的烟戳熄在发黑的金属杆上，SAM稍微偏转了一些头看向拐角处，有些失望的发现那只是例行的两个来巡夜的狱警。

然后双手插进口袋、转回身，SAM在发现DEAN已经接近注视的、盯着他的视线并没有因为他回过头和他对视而移走时笑了一下。

[盯着我干什么？]

DEAN并没有回答，取而代之的他从椅子上站起来。如果可能的话，他注视着SAM的眼神甚至更专注了一些。然后慢慢的，他扯开一个笑容，即便在牢房暗淡的光线里SAM依旧看的清他那双漂亮的眼睛，明亮的近乎一种诱惑。

依旧没有说话，DEAN简单的坐到了床边……态度明了的一种邀请。虽然他几乎有百分之百的信心SAM不会拒绝，可是在看似轻佻的表情下、他的心脏还是猛跳的咚咚做响。

[哈哈，怎么？终于打算认命的做个婊*子了吗？]

好在SAM看起来并没有打算拒绝。走到床边的同时他朝DEAN大笑了一下，然后很快的囚服的领子就被DEAN抓住。惊讶和警惕在他眼睛里一闪而过，不过很快他就任由DEAN把他压在下铺的床上、之后也爬上床骑坐在他的腰上。

[没错，而且打算让你见识一下什么才叫“技巧”，婊*子。]

[哦？那么就尽你所能让我惊讶一下。]

[哼……]

 

双腿分开跪在SAM腰的两侧，DEAN向下挪了挪自己的身体，把SAM的牛仔裤拉练拉开、扯下他的内*裤……就象SAM平时自己做的那样。之后盯着那半硬的di*k停顿了一秒，就好像是在做最后的挣扎，不过很快的，他就把SAM的di*k含进了嘴里。

下身被包裹进那两片丰润的嘴唇里的时候，SAM无法抑制的弓起了一点身子、di*k立刻就又硬了不少。不过在那同时他也皱了皱眉头……一直以来DEAN都是这种关系里被强迫的一方，即便最近在他忽然间开始变的安静之后也变的没那么喜欢反抗，可是口*交一向是他的底线……所以DEAN忽然就显露出来的热情难免不让他产生怀疑。

可是本能的让手指插进柔软的碎发、把DEAN的头更低的压向自己，好让自己的di*k更深的刺进男人温暖湿润的口腔…DEAN那种稍显生涩的技巧却意外的让他感觉该死的好。

不过暗淡的光线里，趴伏在他身上的姿势、让DEAN的臀部高高的上翘着。稍抬起一点头，饱满浑圆的臀*瓣就能充斥满SAM的视线。只是单纯的想到fu*k着那里的感觉就让SAM瞬间变的更兴奋一点。  
所以让手指纠结进掌下柔软的发丝，SAM揪着DEAN的头发迫使他抬起头。

头发被扯住的时候，DEAN有些意外的反应不急。但是发麻的头皮让他不得不在双唇发出“啵”的一声的同时、急抬头，困惑不解的盯着SAM，眼神稍稍有一些无辜，沾着水汽似的暗暗发亮。刚刚的吞咽动作让他原本就饱满的嘴唇肿胀着、就好像是在微微噘起，  
一丝丝津液挂在颜色艳丽的嘴角，让DEAN的整个人看上去就象是应该出现在那些畅销GV中的情*色明星……  
而单单只是看到这个画面就已经让SAM忍不住想射出来。

[老天，你是要杀了我吗？]

眉头以不着痕迹的微弱弧度紧了紧，DEAN下意识的为了“杀”那个词惊慌了一下。不过很快的他就感觉到SAM那张大手顺着他的大腿滑上他的臀部，所以勾起嘴角有些嘲讽似的笑了一下……他的计划进展的很顺利。

[没错，就是要杀了你。]

抓着自己裤子与内裤的边缘一并扯下，DEAN弯低一点身子把那些缠在腿上的布料踢开，抬起头的时候有些惊讶的发现眼前是一片肌肉结实的光裸胸膛，而SAM正把他那件棉布T恤丢在一边的地上……虽然SAM并没有继续把下半身的衣服全部脱掉、也没有去脱DEAN上半身衣服的打算，可是这已经是对DEAN来说很“新鲜”的一件事，不知道这算不算是SAM已经开始稍稍对他有一点点信任…有那么一秒钟一丝丝负罪感的确闪现DEAN的内心，可是很快那就被血漾的兴奋感取代。

[别光是嘴上说。]

[那是当然。]

说着话抬高身子再次跨在SAM腰上，因为上铺床过于低矮的关系DEAN不得不弯起一点腰、用一只手抓住头顶前方上铺床底的钢铁横梁、支撑起自己的一部分重量，另一只手绕到自己身后扩张准备着自己。  
其实他该死的痛恨用这种“婊子”的方式来达到目的，可是如果这是他手中唯一的武器、而这武器意味着JO和BOBBY的安全、让更多无辜的人免于死亡、他能顺利的找到他弟弟的话……DEAN并不介意去做一个婊子……他本来也不是什么固执于原则与操守的人。

所以弯曲着自己的手指、探的更深，DEAN咬着下唇抑制住一声呻吟，下斜一点的视线却一直集中在SAM的脸上，看着那个年轻一点的男人近乎失控的表情。  
他感觉到SAM的手掌游走在他光裸的大腿与臀部之间、就好像迫不及待。他知道他等的就是现在，所以抓着上铺钢铁横梁的手指向前探了探…只要再一点点他就能够到他提前放到那里的一小截带着尖头的铁棍…虽然那铁棍很细，但是只要他找准心脏的位置，那么……

 

2-7

 

想着SAM心脏破裂的画面、指尖碰触那有些冰冷的金属，DEAN忍不住让自己的眼神深暗了一些。可是就在他马上就能抓住那跟铁棍的同时，腰忽然就被那只宽大的手掌抓住。

[前戏够多了，婊*子，我知道你没那么脆弱…]

粗嘎着嗓音，SAM好像没办法继续忍耐了似的抬高上半身、拖过DEAN到自己的di*k上。

忽然的姿势变换让DEAN反射性的想抓住些什么支撑自己，而就在他的左手碰触到SAM的胸口的时候，那根粗大*火热的di*k也仿佛能把他劈成两半似的贯穿他的身体。他本能的在SAM的胸口上弯曲了手指，丝毫没有想到他钝硬的指甲抓破了SAM那处的皮肤。  
而当他忽然觉察到指缝里有种被塞满的感觉，而低下头看向SAM的胸口的时候，他却意外的发现那里并没有流血、而只是有一层薄薄的、破败的、皮肤色橡胶挂在那里。

[天杀的，你怎么会弄破这个……算了，反正也没什么用了。]

有些不悦的皱起眉头，SAM只是简单的把那一小块人造皮肤全部撕下来。然后双手抓住精干的腰肢他开始大力的顶撞进DEAN的身体。  
而被巨大的冲击力撞的本能的上仰起下巴，DEAN张最嘴巴却连一声呻吟都干涸在喉咙里发不出来。

象是被火焰包围着的五角星形的胎记…精致而又眩目，比他爸爸的纹身还要漂亮…

他麻木着身体、思绪和视线，他瞪着眼睛盯着SAM的那处皮肤、就好像已死之人的最后一瞥。  
他就好像是被冻结了、又象是被火烧了，他失去了一切的思考能力、脑海中只剩一片空白，他只是本能的用盯着那一小块比纹身还精致漂亮的胎记，颤抖着手指想要去抚摸又害怕那只是自己的一个幻觉、或者是害怕那不是自己的一个幻觉。

等他终于找回一点点力气拼凑起一点点自己，他先感觉到的是身体里快速冲刺着的挺硬，一声尖叫本能的窜出喉咙，只是莫名的带着一丝凄凉的味道。然后他按向SAM的左胸口，手指大力的好像想要戳破那里的皮肤，可是在真正碰触到那里之前又害怕弄坏那个精致的图案似的收回力气，徒留手指在空气里痉挛。

[这个是…]

DEAN的声音在颤抖，剧烈的、毫无掩饰的颤抖，几乎破碎。那让SAM觉得很奇怪，很不同，很不 DEAN，所以皱皱眉头，他回答  
[胎记，怎么了？]  
并且在那同时停下了冲刺的动作。做*爱的中途被迫中止是件天杀的难以忍受的事。可是现在看起来似乎既惊又惧、似乎已经灵魂出壳的DEAN太过不平常。SAM从来没见过如此毫无防护、脆弱的DEAN，脆弱的就好像他眼眶里的泪珠一样随时都有可能破碎掉，脆弱的甚至让SAM觉得他有一些……可怜。

[你是哪年在什么地方出生的？哪个州长大的？你是不是被收养的？你的养父是不是一个牧师？]

一连串有些逻辑混乱的问题从那个忽然间退却血色的嘴唇里颤抖着爆发出来，让SAM的眉头陷的更深，也让他的心脏不可抑制的窜出一丝痛楚。然后犹豫了只可能不够一秒，SAM张了张嘴唇说出他从来不肯跟其他人讲起的、会让他回想起那些灰暗记忆的事情。

[2020年，在Lawrence长大…在哪出生我不知道，因为我的确是被收养的，我的养父的确是个牧师…而你又是怎么知道这些的？]

[你养父叫JIM PASTOR？]

[没错，所以告诉我你是怎么知道的？]

 

纹身、Lawrence、叫PASTOR的牧师养父……

老天！老天！老天！

SAM是他找了十几年的弟弟……

 

DEAN忽然就惊讶到不敢相信似的用手挡住嘴巴，可是SAM依旧清楚的能分辨出DEAN脸上、和他的身体一样颤抖着的表情是极近落泪似的狂喜着。只是还没等喜悦让笑容浮现在那张毫无血色的脸上，惊慌和恐惧就潮涌似的取代了它们原来的位置。  
之后悲哀和痛苦从微皱起的眉心、和扁塌的嘴角里渗透出来、强烈到DEAN整个人看起来就仿佛已经悲哀到失控。而那也让SAM的心脏跟着撕裂似的痛了一下，他下意识的伸出手臂去抓DEAN的手臂想把他拉的更近一些，也许可能的话他想拥抱一下那个看起来脆弱的象的蝴蝶残翼的男人…

…可是还没等他的指尖碰触到DEAN的皮肤，DEAN就好像害怕被火烧似的后退着弹直了身体，完全没有顾及到他头顶的床板。所以“砰”的一声闷响，DEAN的后背整个撞到上铺的铁梁上，然后从床的另一头掉下去摔在地上。

而就在DEAN跌落的声音响起的时候，藏在铁梁上的那根金属棍子也掉下来、锋利的尖头刚好滑破SAM的脸颊。

脸颊上的微痛让SAM看向刚刚挣扎着从地上爬起来的DEAN的同时摸了一下脸。他的视线从带着惊慌与恐惧、脸色苍白如纸的DEAN身上，移到沾着血的自己的手指，然后再看了看床上的那根铁棍……瞬间就明白了DEAN之前的那股不寻常的热情。

[你是要杀我？]

震惊。然后愤怒从每个毛孔里窜出来，SAM划开腿从床上快步走下来到DEAN身边、掐住他的下巴强迫他站起来，再抓着他把他按到铁门上，让那些金属一瞬间哗啦做响的他耳朵生疼。

[你他*媽的竟然敢杀我？]

再次张开嘴，语气里有让SAM自己都觉得不可思议的苦楚。他觉得自己被背叛。而那一切都让他的愤怒一再的升级暴涨。

握拳的拳头举高到自己的头边，可是颤抖着它，SAM却发现他的拳头前面就好像藏了什么隐形的墙壁一样落不下去。

而就在这时巡逻的狱警循声赶来，小小的光柱扫过牢房里尴尬的惨状，两个狱警迅速识趣的大使立刻离开。而SAM就好像给自己找到了愤怒的出口一样，冷着脸把DEAN丢出去砸在铁门上。

 

[这家伙要杀人，把他关起来。]

 

SAM想他该觉得厌恶和愤怒…把DEAN丢出去，他该觉得惩罚的快感和解脱……  
那是那个家伙应得的，他发过誓没人能再伤害他……而那个家伙要杀他，在他甚至他妈的给了他信任的情况下……他要杀他，那是不可原谅的。

只是不知道为什么，在看到眼角的余光里DEAN象木偶一样跌落在地的时候，那铁门金属的哗啦声似乎甚至比刚刚更尖利、更响亮、更让SAM觉得头痛的嗡嗡做响……

 

PART2•完结


	3. Part 3

3-0

 

那天，抱着小小的软软的身子坐着车子里面，DEAN等了很久很久……可是JOHN一直都没有出现，他却等来了前方LOWA城里的爆炸声，和再一次躁动起来的人群。

虽然那爆炸并不是原子弹，可是“恐怖*份子”这个词足够人群再一次疯狂。原本排成长队等待进入LOWA的车子开始掉转头驶向相反的方向，而过于拥挤的车道让更多人选择放弃车子、奔跑着离开。

带着可怖面孔的人们一个接一个的从车窗外跑过，DEAN惊慌失措的望着车外的人群，怀里抱着的小宝宝却忽然开始高声哭泣的。  
虽然他知道他不该下车，他该听JOHN的话接受他的“任务”和“责任”……可是，老天，当时他只有四岁，他惊慌的只懂的让眼泪模糊眼睛，他想找到爸爸、还有妈妈，他很害怕。

所以打开了车门，他怀抱着他刚出生的弟弟爬下了车子，脚踏上桥面坚硬的石制路面的时候，潮水似的人群立刻就涌上来，为了不被车门打到，DEAN只能本能的用小手护住小宝宝的头、弯下腰迅速的朝前跑。

身边不停的有人跑过，巨大的脚步声甚至掩盖住了小宝宝的哭声。DEAN当时害怕极了。他害怕甚至都忘记不该让眼泪就那么样的涌出眼睛模糊视线。他没头没脑的朝前跑，小小的手脚都在颤抖，小宝宝在他四岁大手臂上仿佛变的越来越重……然后忽然就不知道绊上了什么东西，他脚下一软摔出去的同时小宝宝也从他手臂里脱落、从护栏已经被撞的脱落的桥边掉下去……

 

 

3-1

 

[抱歉，谁让你得罪了SAM那家伙……]

 

架着他到地窖门口的两个狱警有点歉意、但更多的是冷漠的语气对他说着，然后把他推进把扇只有半米高的小门里。

沉重的下落，然后狠狠的跌落在坚硬的地面。那两个狱警还算好心让他穿上的衣物并没有起到任何作用。痛的感觉撕心裂肺，可是却奇异的怎么也撞不进脑海。

DEAN的手指触摸到冰冷的石制表面的时候，“磕呛”一声金属碰撞声也传来。那扇小小的铁门猛的被甩上，DEAN发现自己陷入一片浓化不开的黑暗。

挣扎着爬起来，本能的转了转头想看看身在哪里。可是眨了眨眼睛、闭上再睁开，很快他就发现那黑暗让一切都成为徒劳。  
落锁的琐碎声音传进耳朵，摸索着的手指也触到一块似乎沾着灰尘的突兀的布料…DEAN愣了愣，然后布料下那种冰冷僵硬的触感很快就告诉DEAN他碰到的是……尸体。

本能的恐惧起来缩回手，DEAN后仰着跌坐了一步，幽深的黑暗让他失去了最基本的判断能力。  
尊从本能的手脚并用的仓皇倒退着，除了咚咚急速的心跳声之外，DEAN感知不到任何别的，可是却也很快就碰到了相同的那些东西…更冰冷、也更僵硬…不知被丢弃了多久的尸体

DEAN不知道自己有没有惊叫出来，还是那声惊叫已经快到的无声无息的被那片黑暗湮没。无论如何换了个方向继续盲目的爬动，手指摩擦在灰尘布满的地面上被冰冻的麻木发疼。头撞到墙壁的时候，DEAN从脑子里面听到一声闷响。疼哼了一声抱住头蜷缩着倒在地面上，他忽然开始觉得自己精疲力竭的一动也不想再动。

寒气透过他薄薄的衣物布料慢慢的渗透进他的身体，让他开始颤抖，也慢慢的让他平静下来，然后他立刻就开始痛恨那天杀的理智为什么要恢复。

 

老天！老天！老天！

SAM就是他找了十几年的弟弟……

 

他先是震惊、不敢相信……

 

SAM？那个恶魔？他的弟弟？怎么可能？ 

 

可是纹身、Lawrence、叫PASTOR的牧师养父……老天！他真的是他找了十几年的弟弟、因为他的一个不可饶恕的错误而失散了将近20的弟弟、他在这个世界上的唯一一个亲人。

那股狂喜是无法用语言形容的，电流一样、火焰一样，窜便全身，让他微微发颤。

SAM…他的小兄弟，他找到了。 

微颤着哑了哑口，DEAN想说些什么，那事他却突然发现他找不到自己的声音。

他该说些什么？

“嘿，SAM，伙计，你知道吗？我是你哥哥，亲生哥哥……  
虽然你rap*d me，而且不止一次，但是很抱歉20年前我没抓住你把你扔到了桥底下，所以我们扯平了…  
我们WINCHESTER家只剩我们两个人了，我觉得我们应该相认……？”

不，不能，不可能！  
他要怎么告诉一个不止一次強*暴过自己的人说“我是你亲哥哥”？  
那根本就不可能……

何况……

 

[这是你欠我的……]

[让我来告诉你，5年前的一个晚上，Lawrence州的那个该死的一小巷子里……] 

[他大概是4年半之前来的这里，听说是因为他父亲是个“反政府”组织的头目…]

 

如果当初被他一把推出去的是SAM，而SAM是JIM PASTOR的儿子，他偷了JIM PASTOR的钱夹、却在找到JIM家的时候听说JIM因为一些莫名其妙的原因暴露了行踪、已经被政府人士杀掉，SAM对他的那些、让他想不明白的仇恨……  
那么……  
5年前是他把SAM亲手推进了监狱，而JIM和JIM女儿的死也很可能是他间接造成的……

 

[OH God!]

周遭的黑暗浩如深海，寒冷从他皮肤、与身体深处同时窜出来。  
手指伸进头发里狠狠的扯住，DEAN抱住头，把自己蜷缩成更小的一团。眼泪大滴大滴的流出悔恨与痛苦、打湿了他的脸颊与衣领。让人觉得可恨的滚烫。

 

是他让自己的弟弟受了那么多苦……在20年之后，是他自己又一次亲手毁掉了SAM的幸福……

 

他忽然开始觉得其实被丢在这地窖里也不错、这是他应得的，他一次又一次的犯了那些该死的天杀的错误，他甚至还想在不久之前亲手杀掉自己的弟弟。  
和这些尸体一起死在这没什么不好的，让他永远的冰冻在这个寒冷的地窖里，SAM就不会知道他是他亲哥哥的事实、他就会更恨自己一些，他已经推给了SAM够多的痛苦，他不需要再重重的给他加上“乱*伦”这一项罪恶。

只是……

…尸体…地窖……

[那小子刚来的时候长的才十多岁，干干巴巴的象他*媽的一只酸袜子…第一年那小子混的挺惨的，刚来没几天就跟狱警卯上了，差点没他*媽的被关死在地窖里……]

[怎么？人肉的味道不错吧？当初要不是你，我也尝不到呢……] 

 

[OH God!]

指甲戳进头皮里，DEAN根本不想去管哭泣让他的声音破碎似的哽咽。

[我该死，我该死……]

虽然他觉得死亡根本抵消不了他的罪过……

 

***

 

痛苦和寒冷很快就夺去了DEAN的意识，和周围的空气一样冰冷黑暗的思绪对DEAN来说是奢侈的，他一点儿都不想抗争、不想打破。  
可是尖利的一声、铁门被拉开的声音刺破了他冰冻了似的思维，他困难的睁开眼睛，看见阳光从三、四米高之上的小门里倾泻出来。

[可怜人，这地方真的是充满罪恶。]

[我觉得他大概已经被冻死了，所以GORDEN我觉得你还是……]

[你是在怕SAM那个家伙？]

[……]

[放心吧，上帝是会保佑你们的。你们新来的那个典狱长就是来收拾他的，你们被犯人指使的悲惨日子就要结束了……所以现在，下去把那个家伙给我弄上来。]

 

 

3-2

 

烦躁。  
难以忍受的烦躁。沉重的更象是不安。

而他不应该不安。

把DEAN丢出去，清空，是最好的选择。留DEAN在身边当作一个玩具是不错，可是如果那家伙差一点就杀掉自己……  
他不能留任何一点危险品在身边。

他不应该不安，所以那些无法忽视的不安让他变的更加烦躁。

起初他以为那是他被打断的“性致”造成的，所以狱警们离开之后，他也来了MADISON的宿舍。

可是现在光裸着上半身，SAM站在窗口向下遥望COLT的夜色。警哨台里的暗黄色光柱扫过整个监狱的建筑区、把一点点暗淡的光投射到SAM脸上，他却一再又一再的想到他最后一次看到DEAN时、他失了魂似的样子……

只觉得那些烦躁与不安越来越重，越来越浓……那几乎都成了担忧。

而他他*媽的不明白他自己究竟在担忧些什么？

 

[怎么了？]

细致修长的麦色手指搭上他的结实的腰腹，MADISON从后面抱住SAM，脸颊轻轻贴在他背脊上，温热的呼吸均匀的喷在那处的皮肤，让SAM心里的焦躁稍稍的平复了一些。

[没什么，我很好……]

可是他很清楚自己是在说谎，他知道自己根本一点都不好，而那其中最不好的部分就是他自己并不知道究竟发生了什么才让他觉得那么“不好”…  
…只是那些东西他都没有必要告诉MADISON而已……

 

SAM喜欢MADISON，她是个好女孩，……即便他喜欢她只是因为…虽然在外貌上并不相似，可是某种性格的角度来说，她很象JESS。

JESS是SAM心里永远都没办法被取代的完美。JESS很漂亮，有着长长的、金色波浪般的卷发，笑起来眼角会微微的皱起，淡绿色的瞳孔里闪烁着淡淡的温柔。

SAM喜欢那双眼睛，那总会让他觉得温暖、觉得安心、觉得有些深入灵魂的东西在悄悄苏醒。当JESS吻上他的时候，嘴唇让那种感觉更加强烈，似乎他一直找寻的东西就是那双淡绿色温柔的眼睛和那两片饱满柔软的嘴唇。  
即便有的时候，不知道为什么，SAM有时候却会觉得那“完美”中缺失了一些什么…也许是那双眼睛里少了些什么，也许是那吻尝起来很怪。可是无论如何他本能的知道那是他想要的，他不能放手的东西。

而在JESS死了之后，他也本能的在所有遇见过的人里寻找JESS的影子。他遇到过一个相当漂亮的冰岛男人，那男人跟JESS长的有几分相似，金发碧眼、饱满的双唇。可是那感觉并不对，那男人讨好谄媚的眼神让他觉得恶心。

然后他就在监狱医务室里看到了新来的护士——MADISON——漂亮，温柔，坚强……并且，聪明，倔强……轻易就夺去SAM的眼球。她甚至有时候比JESS更让SAM觉得着迷。  
所以长久以来SAM都很满足于这段关系，那总能让他在筹划着抱负的夹缝中寻得片刻的放松与温暖……  
而今天…那却意外的失效，或者说是失常了……

 

[回去睡吧。]

MADISON温柔的声音从SAM身后传来。虽然有些心不在焉，但是SAM还是点了点头。

然后放开圈在自己腰间的手臂，SAM却在转过身时发现监狱围墙的一角之下、三个人影匆匆的一闪而过。  
意外的微微皱了些眉头。可是还没等他想更多，手腕上纤细五指不可忽视的温度就拉回了他的注意力。

[好。]

 

***

 

[新来的那个典狱长就是来收拾他的……]

 

将醒未醒，飘飘忽忽的意识带着有些丧失逻辑的思维盘旋在DEAN的脑海。

 

我不能就这么死……

SAM是我的弟弟……

如果既然已经做错那多了的话……

我不能死……

新来的那个典狱长是要对SAM不利的……

SAM是我的责任……

不能再放手……

无论如何……

 

 

然后一泼冷水忽然就砸在脸上，DEAN打了一个冷战直弹起身子醒来。

[救赎你的时刻来临了，DEAN WINCHESTER，醒醒。]

抬起头，DEAN盯着正把水桶丢到一边的GORDEN，迷惑了只不过不足一秒，他很快就搞清了现在的状况。

[让我再睡5分钟。]

不着痕迹的皱了下眉头，同时也偏转视线，看似庸懒且不以为然的打了个呵欠，实则小心翼翼的用眼角观察着周围的环境。

[上帝的迷途的孩子，我注意你很久了。]

剥落的墙皮、黑暗的光线、大敞着的房门外有不多的阳光照进来，GORDEN那个家伙双手握着十字架、站在离他不远的地方盯着他看，就他*媽的象是老电影里演的那些神经病的变态神甫。  
这房间里没有床没有洗手池，只有尚算宽敞的房间、角落里的一把椅子、和他屁股底下该死的又一张皮面的桌子……  
…这应该是个审讯室…又他*媽的一个COLT里的“神秘场所”。

[WOO，这个搭讪的词还真是很“新鲜”。]

只是反射性的回答着，DEAN的注意力大多都集中在怎么才能尽快离开这个地方上。  
他没傻到会以为GORDEN是他*媽的来给他传道的……就算他他*媽的在地窖里被冻傻了他也不会这么以为。

[我知道你已经被SAM那个邪恶的匪徒“污染”了……不过没关系，我会帮你涤清你的罪恶。]

表情严肃的就象是在朝圣，GORDEN特属于黑人的凸贲眼睛紧盯着他，莫名的让人感觉恐怖。

[WO，WO，WO…还是算了，我天生适合罪恶和肮脏，还是不要硬拉我上天堂。]

下巴上的水珠湿漉漉的往下滴，DEAN惯例的嚣张笑容挂在脸上，可是却难免让那调笑听起来有些虚弱的意味。

他不知道他在地窖里呆了多久、也不知道刚刚他昏迷了多久，所以他并不太清楚现在他身上的那股无力感究竟是不是因为太久没有吃过东西而产生的虚脱。而过热、过急促的呼吸，和干的就好像快要冒烟的嗓子，即便只是稍有一点点医疗常识，DEAN也知道自己是在生病的可能性更大……他不知道如果和GORDEN对打的话，他现在的胜算…或者说逃走的几率会有多大。

[你已经做的很好了，DEAN，虽然你杀死魔王的行动失败了，但是你已经拯救了你自己……]  
亲吻了一下手中的十字架，GORDEN把它挂回到脖子上，然后朝DEAN走过去。  
[而且那个恶魔已经彻底离你而去了，DEAN，他不会再到你身边来了……]

怕冷似的畏缩了一下，DEAN愣了愣然后眨眨眼睛把那溺毙似的颤抖感觉甩掉…现在不是想这些的时候，现在……

脖子忽然就被大力掐住，GORDEN的动作敏锐的大大超出DEAN的预料……

 

现在真的不是想SAM大概永远不会原谅自己这种事的时候……

 

 

 

 

3-3

 

 

苍白的光*裸躯体……

被荆棘缚住的手脚……

不规则的金属尖刺深刺入被鲜血覆盖的手脚腕皮肤中。  
尚未失去意识的DEAN急促呼吸着，被疼痛折磨的全身布满汗液。

[疼痛是涤清罪恶的最有效的方式，]

GORDEN那只肤色深暗似魔爪的手掌在DEAN急促起伏的胸口上流连，指甲钝重的手指顺着DEAN凸显的锁骨来回滑动。

[DEAN…叫出来，叫出来，让上帝听见你的声音。]

然后随着那只手掌猛的弯曲、下陷、深扣进锁骨内的凹陷，毫无怜悯的钝重指甲戳破那处的皮肤，一声尖利痛苦的惨叫从那两片苍白的嘴唇中刺耳而出……

 

……

 

[唔！]

猛的从床上弹直起上半身，SAM急促呼吸着睁开眼睛，在那一刹那他甚至忘记自己究竟身在哪里。

[SAM？]

MADISON依旧因睡意而模糊的声音从身边传来，SAM回过头时她正有些困惑的眨着眼睛。

[没什么，只是个恶梦。]

[哦…]

这并不是第一次她看到SAM从恶梦中惊醒。所以安慰的笑了一下，MADISON没再多说什么。

只是再次躺回床上，拥抱着MADISON温暖柔软的身子，SAM却没办法再入睡。

强迫自己闭上眼睛，刚刚的梦境却一再的重演。

 

…愚蠢的梦，愚蠢的不安，愚蠢的担忧，愚蠢的他*媽的…恐慌！

梦境怎么他*媽的可能是真的？  
…可是就算那个梦是真的那和SAM有他*媽的什么关系？  
何况他害死了JIM、害死了JESS，他甚至还差一点杀掉自己…就算他被虐杀那也是他应得的…

而…

GORDEN的确是因为奸*淫与虐*杀罪入狱的…他的确对漂亮的面孔有偏好…

刚刚那三个往地窖方向去的人影里面好像有一个真的很象GORDEN那家伙…

……

[FUCK！]

忽然就直起身子，SAM掀开被子的同时、抓过衣服抬腿下床。

[SAM？]

MADISON有些惊讶不解的声音从身后传来，而他只是自顾的打开门再甩上，他没有心思去考虑怎么回答，该死的他根本不知道自己究竟在想些什么，他该死的只能感觉到……恐慌……

 

***

 

[对不起，我以为你只是想杀了他，所以…]

咬着牙，愤怒让SAM的眉毛尖锐成两道弩插眉心的利剑。  
我他*媽的只是告诉你把他关起来！我没告诉你他*媽的把他关进地窖！我他*媽的更没告诉你杀了他，你他*媽的该死的蠢货！  
可是大步跑进被废弃的办公楼，他并没有回答。虽然他在害怕、恐慌，并且依旧混乱着搞不懂他为什么要害怕、要恐慌。但是他知道他现在该做的是冷静…如果他心里的本能告诉他他想做的是救DEAN出来的话。

[你确定是这栋楼？]

[对…以前那几个人都是在这被发现的，所以…]

[GORDEN把他弄来多久了？]

[大概两个多小时了…不过他一直都是昏迷的，所以也许…]  
脸色苍白着害怕的狱警吃力的跑在SAM身边，上气不接下气的急喘着，却不得不还得不时的观察着SAM的脸色，心惊胆战的选择着词汇……然后在踏进二楼的一个拐角的时候，他就象是解脱了一样忽然打断了自己说到一半的话  
[就是这层！]

狱警有些兴奋的话刚刚喊出来，一间挂着审讯室牌子的房间里就传来巨大的一声重物落地声…紧接着就是闷滞的痛哼——SAM的心脏也仿佛被什么人握住、捏紧似的痛缩了一下，那让他感觉到久违的失控…就象是看到JESS死在他面前的时候。然而很快…与那时的痛苦绝望不同，除了愤怒，SAM很快便感觉到一股嗜杀从心脏深处涌出来，凶猛的近乎疯狂。

一脚大力踹向审讯室的门，已经开始有些腐烂的门板应声飞出去老远。屋子里的两个人同时转过头来看向SAM…而里面的情况却让他颇有些意外。

骑坐在GORDEN身上，DEAN一手揪着GORDEN的领子，一手紧握成拳高举在耳边、似乎正要落下。DEAN的呼吸有些急促，眉毛深扭成一个死结，牙齿被紧紧的咬着，一些象是愤怒与兴奋并存的东西闪烁在他眼睛里，让他整个人看上去像是暴走的野兽。  
而捂着在往下渗血的额头，GORDEN的表情看上去怒不可扼，也有些不敢置信。一个破了的、沾着血的水桶被丢在旁边的地上，看来似乎就是刚才DEAN用来让GORDEN发出那声痛哼的“武器”。

…他怎么能忘了DEAN那男人是多么顽强、又会耍无赖的一个家伙？

不着痕迹的轻轻呼出一口气，然后SAM瞥了一眼那个水桶，忽然就觉得有那么一点好笑。他几乎都真的微笑出来，但是他也快就注意到DEAN的领口张的有些过大，最顶上不知去向的那两个纽扣告诉SAM那一定是被人扯开的。白皙的颈部皮肤露出来，一个牙印明显的突兀在上面。

刚刚退却了一点的愤怒，涨潮似的涌了回来。这时候SAM也发现DEAN的呼吸快到已经有些不自然，和着他脸颊上过于明显的潮红…SAM意识到DEAN很可能是在发高烧…如果这样下去的话DEAN早晚都会输…

…如果他来的晚一些的话…

 

[SAM？]

高举起来的拳头一点点松动，DEAN惊讶着表情望向SAM…他不敢相信SAM会出现在这里。  
无法控制的感觉到一点点…开心，但是更多的还是不敢置信，然后一点点恐慌冒出头来……他要怎么面对SAM？

可是即便他觉得那很愚蠢，但是在他看到SAM站在那里的瞬间，一些安全的感觉就象是本能一样倾泻出来。  
一瞬间，一直紧绷着的情绪融化了似的放松下来。然后一股可怕的高温冲上头部，在那同时GORDEN也刚好按住他的胸口、把他推到一边的地上，让他眼前一黑，失去了意识。

 

[哦，上帝，多么固执的恶徒，]  
推开DEAN之后GORDEN立刻站起来，表情里的惊讶与愤怒被“清高”的怜悯所取代，恢复成他虔诚的教徒的样子。  
只是即便细微到几乎不可察觉，在“怜悯”的视线转到SAM身上时，他的表情就象是被掐扭了似的僵硬了一下。  
[遗弃他是对的，他的罪恶…]

[给我他*媽的闭嘴！]  
快的根本让GORDEN来不急反应，SAM的拳头砸在他脸上瞬间就让他的眼球更凸现了一些。  
[省省你的那些蠢话吧，GORDEN。]

 

 

3-4

 

[暴力是邪恶的，SAM，上帝会惩罚你。]

背靠着墙壁、用拇指指腹擦了擦开裂嘴唇上的血迹，GORDEN依旧目光怜悯的说着话，像是个他妈的救世神甫，可是微凸的眼球里明显多了些暗色的东西，和着他弯着腰仰头上望的姿势，看起来就象是个威胁。

SAM早就知道这家伙决不单纯只是一个有些嗜血爱好的变态，GORDEN这家伙凶狠狡猾的很，否则……你知道，从某种程度上来说黑种人更加野性难驯，GORDEN的能力决不是能被轻视的，否则他不可能具有现在的势力和地位。只不过，SAM想，GORDEN依旧是个愚蠢的家伙…他不该惹到自己。

[哦，那现在就来看看你那个婊子养的上帝会不会来救你。]

说着话，石块似的拳头也被挥出去，青色的暴凸血管浮现手背上，SAM就和他的声音听起来的一样愤怒。  
那一拳又是朝着GORDEN的脸打过去的，可是显然GORDEN这次已经有了警觉，在SAM的拳头打到他之前他就侧过了头…以SAM的速度和角度，被躲掉的这一拳必定会打到GORDEN身后的墙上。  
然后会怎样？墙壁象饼干一样的碎开、然后SAM毫发无伤的抽回拳头继续攻击？别扯了，无论如何GORDEN也不会相信SAM会那么神。  
所以眼角里闪出一丝狡诈的光，GORDEN等待着SAM的一只拳头在墙壁上破烂掉。可是他脸上的残忍的笑容只是刚刚展现，SAM的拳头忽然就变了方向，并且张开成巨大的手掌抓向GORDEN、几乎盖住了他整张脸的把他的头抓住、撞向墙壁。

西方人崇尚的暴力，一向是单纯的、血腥的、以肌肉与力量取胜的肉搏。鼓胀到极限的肌肉和纯粹爆发的凶猛速度，钝重的出拳角度和并不太考究的技巧。胜利者身上大块的青肿与血迹也是荣耀的象征。在大爆炸之后的黑暗纪元更博得了更多的崇尚者，无论如何暗无边际的生活里更需要肾上腺素的刺激，就像是瘾君子需要尼古丁…在SAM看来却是彻头彻尾的、有些愚蠢的英雄主义。

SAM既强壮、敏捷，同时他也懂得使用技巧。他懂得如何用最快最凶狠的方式解决掉一个对手，而尽可能让自己毫发无伤。他早就明白这个世界没有什么他媽的神，但是他可以用力量、还有脑子，自己创造出“神迹”来…

[唔！]

过快、也过于意外，GORDEN根本来不急躲避反应。咚的一声闷响，被撞的几乎脑袋开花，GORDEN尖利的痛哼了一声，原本还有反抗趋势的手脚立刻就软塌下去。

[我的东西、就算是扔掉也他媽的不允许别人碰！]  
拖着GORDEN的脑袋离开墙壁，停顿一小阵之后再次撞回墙上。  
[你记住没有？]

第一声闷滞的“咚”响，让门口一直傻站着的两个狱警畏缩了一下。然后在第二声带着血腥味传出来的时候，那两个人被电击了似的几乎跳起来跑到SAM身边，一人一边扯住SAM的手臂。

[嘿！嘿！冷静，听我说，SAM，你不能杀了他，他死了会引起监狱里的暴乱，你不能…]

一个稍微冷静一点的狱警试图劝说SAM放开GORDEN，因为如果GORDEN被打死的话，那后果真的会非常严重。可是那男人的话还没说完，被他抓着的那只SAM的手臂就反手挥了出去。坚硬的肌肉撞在他脸上，那让可怜的家伙踉跄了一下摔倒在地上捂住自己开始流血的鼻子。

而另外那个原本就跟在SAM身后跑来的那个愚蠢的矮小的家伙几乎正“挂”在SAM抓着GORDEN脸的手臂上。同伴被甩出去的时候，他的嘴也张成了一个显示着惊恐的“O”形。  
然后冷着脸、SAM转头看了他一眼，暗色的带着寒气的威胁从他低垂的眼帘里冰冷出来。懦弱的男人几乎开始颤抖，他迅速的放开SAM的手，而几乎就是同时SAM的另一只拳头就挥进了GORDEN的肚子。

[怎么样？亲爱的GORDEN神甫，希望你现在还没昏过去，希望你他媽的给我记住我告诉过你什么。]

SAM不会杀了GORDEN，因为COLT对他来说是个有用的地方，他暂时还不想它因为暴乱而被毁掉。  
只不过那个梦、敞开的领口还有里面的牙印…SAM还没打算这么轻松就放过GORDEN。

可是再次举起的拳头还没落下，新一“批”的脚步声夺去了SAM的注意力。他朝门边转头，刚好看到了一套不太应该在监狱这种地方出现的黑色西装。他知道那是谁——新来的典狱长Henricksen。

[放开他！SAM。]

秃顶的中年男人——前一任典狱长KEN、现在的二把手，从Henricksen身后的门缝里探出脑袋，有些紧张的朝SAM使着眼色。  
而Henricksen本人则一动不动的盯着SAM。虽然一样是急跑过来，可是被合体的高级西装包裹着的胸口只是平静的起伏着，投射给SAM的表情里有些不易懂的平静与严肃。

[是的，长官。]

慢慢的勾起一丝嘴角，却没让笑意溶进表情。SAM把GORDEN垃圾一样重重的丢在地上，后背上的衣服已经被鲜血浸湿的GORDEN闷哼了一声，显然一直都保有一些意识。

[带他去关禁闭。]

KEN朝他身后的两个狱警使了个手势，眼睛却一直有些惊慌的在对SAM表达着些什么，几乎都算得上是恳求。

那两个狱警盯着SAM但是迟迟不敢有什么动作，反倒是SAM先动了动，虽然那让满屋子的人瞬间就明显的绷紧了神经。  
而迈开长腿，SAM却出那些人意外的走到昏倒的DEAN旁边，一只手臂伸到他的脖子下面，另一只架上他弯曲着的腿。

发烫的温度隔着不算薄的布料传上SAM皮肤，让他立刻皱了皱眉头。就象是连锁反应，他忽然就开始有点自责自己为什么要冲动的先去揍GORDEN、而不是立刻送DEAN去治疗，为什么耽搁那么久才下定决心来救他，为什么要让那些愚蠢的狱警把他关起来，为什么…

猛的闭上眼睛把那些已经开始混乱的或自责或心痛或不解或无论如何的东西轰出脑海，他知道现在不是想那些的时候。  
睁开眼睛的同时也抬起手臂、站起来，打横抱起DEAN，映入满眼的是一张张惊讶着的脸孔。就连从刚刚开始就一直保持表情不变的Henricksen也皱起一些眉头，看起来颇有些惊讶与不解。

[你要去哪？]

这是Henricksen从进到屋子以来说的第一句话。

[这家伙病了，送他去医务室，可不可以，长官？]

这样说着，可是SAM的步伐一刻都没有停，甚至连看都没有看那些狱警一眼。  
走到门前的时候KEN说了一句“呃…好”，带着满脸抱歉与求饶的给了Henricksen一个眼色、拉开他，让SAM过去。

Henricksen的眉头皱的更深，他随着SAM的经过、转过身，盯着他走开时的背影…眼光忽然就扫到玻璃残破的窗户外面…  
在这样常年被浓烟笼罩的灾难年头，在这样即便是白天都显得异常灰暗的初冬时节，探照灯触及不到的夜晚空气、就更加黑暗近乎圣经里描述过的地狱。

可是透过缠乱在陈腐窗框上的破败蛛网，Henricksen看到的夜晚却让他有些惊讶的明亮。  
因为不知道从什么时候开始，那些无边无际似的、涂抹不开的黑暗，忽然就被飞舞满天的银色亮点填满…  
外面正在下雪。这个冬天开始以来的第一场大雪…大片大片的银色雪花反射着不知从何处传来的光线，精灵似的轻飘满天，映的这片被废弃的楼区不真实的明亮。所以很自然的，Henricksen就看到了站在雪地里的黑压压的人头攒动，少说也有上百个人。而在人群里为首的正是总跟在SAM身边的ASH、DAVID等人。

扭曲的笑了一下，KEN给了Henricksen一个“这下你明白了吧”的眼神。  
而什么都没有说，Henricksen只是若有所思似的低下头。不过很快他的头便再次抬起来，盯着已经走到人群里面的SAM，他问KEN说

[他抱着的那个人是谁？]

 

 

3-5

 

DEAN恢复的很快。因为即便那个胖胖的黑人女医生有点恶毒的说“你小子很幸运…我指的是你的脑浆没有被烧干那部分”……DEAN依旧知道自己的伤并不是很重，特别是跟GORDEN比起来的话。  
何况他一向健康、强壮、顽强，邪恶的疾病婊子一向不太敢敲挂着“DEAN”门牌的大门，就算象现在这样让那个疾病婊子暂时的趁虚而入，DEAN也很快就能踢着他的屁股把他踹出自己的身体系统。

所以被两个狱警小心翼翼的“押”出医务室的时候，只是在他被送进来的不到36个小时之后，而那个时候据说跟他相隔3、4间之远的另一间病房里、GORDEN依旧还昏迷着并没有度过危险期。

不过他有一种古怪的“确信”感觉那个混蛋迟早会醒过来，因为象他那种混蛋不可能那么轻易就放弃继续去做坏事的机会，而DEAN也在等待着他好起来，因为除了他真的很想用自己的拳头狠揍那家伙一顿之外…他觉得那家伙似乎知道些什么很重要的事情…一些关于“新来的典狱长是来对付SAM”的事情。

但是破天荒的，在迈出医务室大门的时候DEAN忽然开始犹豫起来。一瞬间他甚至想转回身问问那个嘴巴有点恶毒、但是无法解释的让他觉得“可以信任”的女医生，他是不是真的彻底好起来了？如果有可能的话他真的希望在那个墙壁灰白的小房间里再呆上……一整年？

在DEAN不长不短的、现有的24岁的生命里，他极少有彷徨犹豫的时候。可是被送回牢房的那一路上他真实的、甚至都不想费力的欺骗自己“那只是头昏”的犹豫着，那甚至让他感觉自己都有些懦弱，那让他想唾弃自己……可是，老天！他要怎么面对SAM？

一直以来“找到弟弟”就象是DEAN赖以生存的信念一样支撑着他，顽强的生存下去、奋斗下去。他从没真正想到过找到弟弟之后他要做什么？而他绝对没有想到过在发现那个被他惊慌中丢下河里的婴儿、缺少考虑推出去的少年、強暴他的混蛋是同一个人的时候他该做些什么？

他并不是不恨。  
強暴、殴打、威胁…ALEX的死……那些愤怒与憎恨到血管都会跟着一起震动的瞬间依旧新鲜的历历在目。那些撕裂似的疼痛偶尔会象定期发作的神经疾病似的提醒DEAN他曾经有多恨。

可是就象是落潮时的海水，那些曾经冲向海岸的憎恨、在发现SAM就是当初被他自己推出去的少年时全部反扑回自己身上、加倍的反扑回自己身上。  
如果当初他没有一时失手让SAM掉进河里，如果他没有毫无怜悯的把SAM推到那些警察手里……  
他没办法不认为之所以SAM会变成现在这样一个象是被仇恨充满的疯子，那全部都是他的错。所以如果恨，他该恨他自己，加上SAM恨他的份，加倍的恨自己。

虽然最后SAM还是来找他了，说明SAM并不那么恨自己，或者至少不象他一开始想的那么恨自己。但是在知道了一切之后，他并不奢望SAM会原谅他，或许SAM永远不原谅他甚至都不是件坏事…如果那能抵消一些他曾经对SAM犯下的错误，虽然他该死的希望SAM能原谅他，就象他该死的希望他能告诉SAM你是我弟弟，我一直一直一直在找你，你是我这世界上唯一的亲人。

不过无论如何他也不会告诉SAM那些，那些话太过煽情和娘娘腔，那并不是DEAN WINCHSTER会说的话。  
而且在经过那么多的强迫与折磨之后，他不能冒险让SAM知道“我強*暴了自己的亲生哥哥”。  
那是乱伦，那是罪恶，那有可能让SAM痛恨他自己…或者比那更糟的，SAM会对那些觉得无所谓、或者因为“你是我的亲哥哥，而你一次又一次的把我推向深渊、并且害死了我最爱的人和我的养父”而更加痛恨自己…那会把DEAN的心脏从中间撕碎……他不能冒这个险。

所以他不能让SAM知道他是他哥哥…该死的他不能！

 

[嘿，看什么呢？]

身后忽然出现的声音让DEAN本能的微微抖了抖，然后转回身，他看见坐在椅子上的SAM刚好翻了一篇书页，眼睛并没有离开书本，完全沉浸在阅读里的样子，就好像刚刚的声音根本不是他发出来的。

[对面牢房里秃顶家伙在打瞌睡。]

DEAN随口说出他刚刚转回头见到的最后一个画面。

[那还真是有趣呢。]

完全没有抬头，语气平静，甚至还带着点赞叹的感觉，一贯的嘲讽的意味，本能的让DEAN觉得有那么一丁点恼怒。但是又一篇书页被翻过去，沙沙作响着的声音在DEAN的耳朵里有一些尖利。他瞄了一眼SAM手里的那本大到甚至能让SAM那只巨人的爪子都看起来渺小不少的书，然后又看了看堆满书桌以及地面上的那些。皱皱眉头，他问。

[你为什么总是看书？]

[你问这个干么？]  
然后顿了顿动作，就好像是在犹豫要不要回答。不过很快SAM就重新把注意力埋进书里。  
[因为我喜欢。]

DEAN知道他没有撒谎，他没有必要撒谎。然后一种更深层的罪恶感与对自己更沉痛的怨恨就冒出来。  
他想到这一切都是他造成的…如果不是他在20年前松开了手，或者更可恶的他在5年前把SAM推了出去。也许SAM现在正坐在耶鲁、剑桥、斯坦福、或者无论如何那几个还没被核辐射烧穿窗户的大学教室里更快乐的看着书…  
就算据说那几所大学该死的难进…那是SAM，那是他弟弟，DEAN一点都不担心他会考不上…并且他该死的确定无论如何SAM不会是象现在这样皱着眉头捧着书本坐在监狱里。

再次转回身，抓着钢铁的栏杆、DEAN仰头向过道上方的天井外望出去。透过那层有些模糊的加固玻璃，他能看到有人正在上面清理着积雪。黑色的大号鞋印踏在那些看起来不太结实的材料上，无论那上面是谁的人挡去了DEAN头顶的部分阳光，淡淡的留给他一些阴影。

然后身后有轻轻的脚步响起，只是几声之后DEAN就敏感的似乎能感觉到有体温就温暖在自己背后，让他不可控制的绷紧了脊背。

在他从医务室出来的这两天里，SAM一直都没什么“动作”。他设想过也许SAM已经对他失去了“性”致。可是他也知道那个想法简直就是在自欺欺人。除了发疯似的害怕、不想让SAM知道他们是兄弟之外，DEAN最害怕面对的就是现在SAM手掌探进他腰间的动作。

他们是兄弟，他们该死的不应该做这个、不应该上床！

在之前他可以不停的告诉自己“忍耐忍耐，你得忍耐到找到你弟弟…和男人上床也是性经验的一种…你早晚可以杀了那个混蛋”……

可是现在、他不能再去恨，该死的他没有资格。可是他更不可能去爱，那是罪恶。

 

 

 

3-6

 

[GOD，我还真的有点想念这个。]

有些过于沉重的重量伴着坚实的热度压到后背上，让DEAN不得不抓紧一些栏杆的同时弯低一些脊背。  
现在并不是活动时间，寒冷的天气让大部分囚犯都丧失了  
咬住下唇，他并没有说话，只是感觉到圈在腰上的手臂，一只上移到胸口、另一只探进了他的裤子边缘。

这是不对的。

SAM并不知道他们是兄弟，而他知道，他应该阻止这个继续发生，他不能把SAM往地狱里推的更深，可是……

[SAM，我想我们不能…]

[把腿分开。]  
一只膝盖顶进DEAN的双腿之间，同时SAM的手掌也握住了他的下身。一个呻吟的冲动窜出来让DEAN不得不咬紧了嘴唇、也就打断了他自己的话。  
[没人敢往这儿看，你放心好了。]

[不，不是，我是说…]  
SAM的手开始动起来，缓慢而有规律。带着老茧的粗糙掌心包裹着DEAN 阴茎上脆弱又敏感的皮肤，有些痛，但轻微的疼痛却让人更容易变的兴奋，酥痒和微麻，快感加倍，他很快就硬起来。  
[我们不能做这个。]

[不能做什么？]  
湿热的呼吸就喷在DEAN的耳边，让他的感官变的更加敏感。同时SAM手上的动作开始加快，一阵阵强烈的震荡感涌上来，DEAN不得不咬住口腔内壁上的嫩肉才能制止住一声声呻吟。  
[操你，还是帮你手淫？哪个不能做？]

DEAN彻彻底底的被快感袭击，那种即将到达高潮的感觉忽然开始让他有些恐惧。于是有些焦躁的，他从栏杆上撤回手、挺直身子。

[哪一个都不能！SAM！]

扭转身子、打算推开SAM，可是身后的人只是更低的压了压身子，DEAN就不得已再次抓住栏杆稳住自己、本能的避免自己的下巴砸上面前的金属。

[很抱歉，我正在给你手淫，而我正打算要操你，并且你没有权利说“不”。]

而这时候SAM手上也凶狠的收紧了一下，就好像是一个要把他的下身捏碎的威胁。而DEAN也无意反抗SAM的“权威”，他只是想阻止这个天杀的“错误”继续错误下去！

[嘿，听我说，只是…]  
呼吸急促，身体发烫，强迫自己冷静下来比平时需要更多的精神力，何况那些理性的字句根本就和DEAN很无缘，他的每一个字都从牙缝里艰难的被挤出来。  
[我们只是不能…]

[闭嘴！]

没有给DEAN机会再说些什么，SAM只是抬高原本固定在DEAN腹部的手掌到他的嘴上，指头拨开DEAN的嘴唇，在指尖触到他紧闭的牙关时，SAM用手掌钳住他的下巴、狠狠的用力。他反射性的痛哼了出来，齿关松动，SAM的手指探了进去，粗鲁的戳着他柔软湿热的口腔内壁。

本能的感觉到愤怒。张开嘴DEAN想咬下去，可是太快的他就想起他不能，他不能再伤害SAM，任何一点点都不能。

所以收紧抓着栏杆的拳头，DEAN迎来了瞬间头脑空白的高潮、痛苦、还有压倒似的罪恶感。  
然后裤子被扯到膝盖上面，SAM的指头急切且粗鲁。异物生涩的入侵身体、带来的疼痛与抵触感是让DEAN觉得自己永远都难以克服的东西。  
他可以敏感的感觉到那根指头在他身体里翻搅的样子，疼痛且恶心，混杂着那是他弟弟的指头的冷硬意识，翻搅的他五脏六腑仿佛都疼痛恶心的混乱移位。

[我早就告诉过你你得给我做一辈子的婊子吧？]  
SAM的声音低沉着粗哑，一种浸泡着情欲的声音，就响在DEAN耳朵后面。他把手从DEAN嘴里抽出来，带着银色丝线似的津液的手指在DEAN眼前闪过。  
[还是你觉得我去救过一次你抱歉的屁股就让你有了发言权？]

觉得被侮辱，之后就是愤怒。可是…

这不是SAM的错，他什么都不知道…

咬着嘴唇一言不发，而SAM似乎还在等着DEAN的回答而没有说话。除了有些急促的呼吸声之外，两个人周围的空气安静的近乎诡异。然后一声被来不急咬断的短促的尖叫被DEAN紧闭的牙关闷治起来，不管他想不想，DEAN都被迫张大一点双腿才能勉强让自己接纳SAM的硕大。

仅是接纳就已经让DEAN双腿开始颤抖，SAM开始动起来的时候他实实在在的感觉到自己的膝盖开始发软。更糟糕的是心里那股“既不能恨、更不能爱”的混乱情绪，那甚至比在被強暴时更让DEAN觉得痛苦与无能为力。  
手指弯曲在冰冷的栏杆上，有点嘲讽、或者是绝望的发现那两根黑色的金属杆子因为有些过细而很难抓住。SAM进出着他的身体，冲入或者抽离，带着他的手指一再的松动、脱离，让他一再的失去重心，让他感觉自己就象是漂在海岸上的一块烂木头，怎么挣扎也碰不到岸边。

他什么时候变的那么软弱无能又爱感怀伤悲？

DEAN有些自嘲的想着，勾起嘴角，却发现自己根本笑不出来。然后一声玻璃断裂的“咔嚓”声伴着一个尖叫着的男声从监狱顶部传来，但是瞬间就戛然而止于地面、粉碎成满地的玻璃片的四散脆响。  
DEAN有些发愣的低下头…看着监狱天井中空的空地上，一个穿着冬装囚服的犯人正倒在那一片玻璃碎片中，他应该是刚刚在棚顶扫雪的某个囚犯，也许正抱怨着寒冷边骂脏话边清理积雪，下一秒他就痉挛似的微微抽动着手脚，血从他着地的脑袋和肩膀周围蔓延出来，浸湿了他周围的玻璃，也把跟着他一起掉下来的雪块染的通红，鲜艳到锐利的颜色。  
这种意外的死亡，在COLT来说简直太正常不过了。

[操！那家伙把玻璃踩碎了！]

头顶上一声恼怒的粗声叫喊让DEAN回过神，反射性的朝声源处抬起头，同时他感觉到SAM凶狠、彻底的穿刺动作一直都没有停。而且，他意识到很多人都从牢房里探出头看究竟发生了什么…也就是说DEAN有些无法避免的触及到了一些人的视线。即便那些人很快就意识到他们看到的究竟是什么、还有究竟是谁，而很快躲了回去。可是DEAN还是在栏杆上大力到似乎想捏碎那些金属似的弯曲了手指。

既不能恨、更不能爱

胸口里那些耻辱感找不到归属，冲撞的让他只是不停颤抖。  
然后很快的，比耻辱感更加沉重尖利的情绪从胸口穿刺出来…

那些人都看到了他和他弟弟在…

看到了他根本就无力阻止这一切。

然后

…Man’s living for blood, but not tears, be brave, Dean, be a man……

…

不知道为什么就想起了JOHN，然后闭起眼睛，一滴眼泪寂静无声的滑落。

对不起…DAD ，他又一次搞砸了他的责任……

 

…可是他又能怎么办……

 

 

3-7

 

[怎么了？只是死了个人而已。]

握着DEAN的胯骨，SAM忽然感觉到手掌下的人开始颤抖的厉害。一开始他以为那是DEAN在害怕，可是那并不象是他所知道的DEAN会做出的反应。  
死了一个人而已，在这种世道下根本就算不上是什么大事，何况这里是COLT监狱，何况他抓着的是那样一个顽强到总是能让人惊讶的家伙。

可是DEAN并没有回答，而且颤抖的越加强烈……那更象是一种厮杀，而不是正常意义下那种单纯的害怕。就好像DEAN正在自己身体内部激烈的厮杀。

然后杂乱的脚步声在过道上响起，SAM抬起头看见几个狱警在过道上清理着尸体与玻璃残片，在他发现那其中有一个狱警抬起头看向他们的同时、也看到DEAN攥在铁杆上的拳头捏的更紧了一些，他手背上的血管与青筋暴凸着、手指关节也尖锐的高耸。  
那狱警用快到能扭断脖子似的速度转回头去，“专心致志”的清理起那些东西，并且似乎和周围的几个人说了些什么，让那些家伙明显的紧绷了身子、加快了清理的速度。

SAM皱了下眉头，他意识到DEAN应该是在觉得耻辱，进一步说他应该是在愤怒。可是这个想法让他有些疑惑……以他对DEAN的了解，现在他要面对的难道不应该是连串的脏话和快且狠的拳头？而不是现在这阵有些不同寻常沉默与安静。

可是忽然又觉得有些好笑…他是什么时候开始觉得自己了解DEAN的？

不过尸体和玻璃就很快被清走…光洁的地面、还有些许有些嘈杂的牢房…除了蔓延在空气里、从破掉的天井里吹进来的冷风，刚刚那一场意外似乎就好像根本没有发生过。而他手掌下的DEAN依旧紧绷着身体在颤抖。

然后那些担忧就象是他媽的本能似的冒出来，怎么压制也无法战胜。那种“急需要看看DEAN的脸孔和表情”的冲动是那样强烈，即便在即将到达高潮的中途停下动作难耐的就象是他媽的一个不好对付的婊子，可是SAM依旧还是强迫自己停了下来、抽离出DEAN温暖的紧致。

[换个姿势。]

抓着DEAN的肩膀推着他走向墙边。DEAN显然是很惊讶于SAM的举动，可是让SAM也有些惊讶的是DEAN的第一个反应是抬起手臂不经意似的擦刮了一下自己的脸颊，除了那之外DEAN几乎没做出任何实质意义上自主的举动。

不过勃起时走出的每一步都他媽的极难熬，并且他媽的感觉诡异。所以只迈出几步、就粗喘着气把DEAN压倒在墙角边……那个地方在牢房阴暗的光线下笼罩着一大片阴影……SAM觉得那个地方应该他媽的没人能看得见。

碍事的裤子被SAM一把扯掉，他抓住DEAN的一边膝盖、拉开他的双腿，很快就顶身进去。他能看见DEAN无声的尖叫了一下，洁白的齿贝深陷在下唇里，带着水汽的湿润眼眸漂亮的让人心惊，也莫名的让人心疼。  
所以即便再次被包裹进那片湿热的紧致中感觉该死的好，可是SAM依旧皱着眉头、感觉到一阵莫名的失落。

[你怎么了？]

两只手肘撑在地面上，DEAN背靠着墙壁、缓缓抬起视线望向SAM，从微微张开的嘴唇中吐出些灼热的气息。

[你真的很享受做这个是不是？]

[享受什么？]  
有些不解，SAM的眉头皱的更深。不过很快，他就想明白DEAN指的是什么，所以有些邪恶的暗笑了一下，他说。  
[操你？]

[对…]  
忽然就闭上眼睛，咬着牙，DEAN的表情看上去并不象是愤怒，却更多的象是决绝，那让SAM刚刚舒展开来的眉头，再次锁回去。  
而DEAN顿了顿，然后从牙缝里、挤出自己的声音。  
[操我…你真的享受这个，是不是？]

[那么你认为呢？]  
不明白DEAN究竟在搞什么鬼，可是显然这个诡计很成功，因为那真的他媽的让SAM感觉到从未有过的迷惑与焦躁。

[……]  
依旧闭着眼睛，DEAN一瞬间似乎都停止呼吸。然后深吸了一口气，那双让SAM总是忍不住去注视的眼睛睁开的时候，他在那双眼睛里看到了一些即便是他也读不懂的东西。同时腰上一紧，DEAN的双腿圈上了他的腰。  
[那你就他媽的快做，婊子！]

这应该是件值得兴奋的事，可是SAM除了不解、却只在自己心里找到了他媽的该死的心痛，而那是他媽的在他第一次強暴DEAN时都没感觉到过的东西。

只不过身体似乎就跟情绪脱节似的、依旧遵循着原本的轨迹到达高潮。DEAN痉挛似的挺动了一下腰肢，接受了SAM射在他身体里的无论是什么的一切。  
然后急喘着气、DEAN瘫躺在地上。即便SAM觉得自己该死的不应该、也他妈的没有必要去关心，可是他还是注意到双腿落到冰冷的地面上时、DEAN怕冷的打了个哆嗦。

然后紧了紧拳头，他跟自己说“那是个他妈的婊子罪人”……可是抓着DEAN的腰、他还是有些粗鲁的把DEAN扯起来、让他站直。在发现DEAN的腿依旧有些发软的颤抖时、他干脆又半拖半抱的把他弄到下铺的床上。

[嘿！你他媽的干什么？]

DEAN愤怒着脸孔朝SAM咆哮。而那个时候他正冷着脸、抓了DEAN丢在地面上的裤子，把他扔到DEAN头上。

[给我闭嘴，别他妈象个whore一样光着下半身躺在地上。]

愤怒到有些发抖的手指把那层沾着些灰尘的布料从头上抓下来，DEAN瞪着SAM的眼睛里闪着晶亮的光。  
一瞬间SAM以为他一直认为会发生的反抗马上就要出现了，可是就象是忽然想到了什么，DEAN眼睛里的火光瞬间被扑灭了似的暗淡下去，沉寂成一片死灰似的哀伤。  
然后什么也没说，DEAN僵硬的、但是轻轻的躺了回去。甚至都没问SAM为什么要跟他调换床位。

而那让SAM的迷惑与不解冲撞着加倍，几乎都他媽的变成了无措……

 

 

PART 3 完


	4. Part 4

4-0

 

生活很困难。大爆炸之后，每个人的生活都很困难。

不过比起那些承受不了心理压力而自杀、或者因为得不到足够的食物而变的面黄肌瘦的人来说，DEAN的生活还算“不错”。  
至少他没有为了生存而不得不变的自甘堕落，也没有因为过于弱小而被其他已经堕落了的同类当成可以压榨的可怜受害者。

那一切得归功于BOBBY——那个在DEAN失去了爸爸、妈妈、以及刚出生不久的弟弟的同一天里出现在DEAN生活里的人。那个同样是退役海军的大胡子男人算是和JOHN有过一面之缘，不过救了DEAN则纯粹是出于巧合。

在DEAN的身高长到5英尺7英寸之前，他都是靠BOBBY那一套高超的盗窃与诈骗技巧，才能奇迹般的在一日三餐两餐有时候是一餐里都能吃到些东西。

毫无疑问BOBBY是个善良的男人，如果不是善良的本性的话，BOBBY完全没理由“拣”回两个跟自己半点关系都没有的孩子回来照顾。那种事情在大爆炸之前就已经是可以拿来当作晚间新闻来采访的“高尚事迹”，何况是在那种连自己亲身骨肉都可以用来当作“抵押品”来换取粮食的黑暗世道。

所以DEAN知道他该满足，他该感激，他该用他那一身BOBBY教给他的搏斗技巧和骗术、做点能回报BOBBY的事，而不是在他长到足够大到不会轻易被当作诱拐目标之后就离开他们的那个小酒吧、去寻找他那个根本连是死是活都无法确定的弟弟。

可是在知道他的爸爸、妈妈都死在恐怖份子的炸弹之下之后，支撑着小DEAN坚强下来的唯一信念就是他的“责任”、他的“弟弟”、他的全部希望。  
他有一种怪异的确定他的弟弟还活着，不止是因为他看到了朝落水点游去的一个人影，也是因为一种流窜在身体里说不清道不明的感觉。

…他的弟弟一定还活着，他一定就生存在这个残破不堪的世界里的某一个角落，DEAN得找到他，无论如何……

 

4-1

 

[你喜欢吃这种鬼东西？]

一只胳膊平放在桌面上，另一只用手肘抵着桌子、手掌托着自己的脸，SAM无视于面前明显过高的“玉米小山”，只是歪着头皱着眉、看DEAN一脸满足的嚼着维生素复合片。

[YEP，今天运气不错，是橘子和蓝梅味的。]

[所以你喜欢甜食？]

[有一点。]

[真象小女孩。]

[是你一直挑剔的不吃“标准餐”，不是我…]  
就象DEAN想的一样，SAM在什么方面都是个难应付的家伙…DEAN有时候会微笑着想…就象是个小孩子，很挑食，他很少出现在餐厅里。  
[话说回来，你今天怎么会跑到这儿来？]

[与你无关。]

就象来的时候那样突然，SAM站起来转身离开，留下一口未动的“午餐”，和惊讶着不解的DEAN。

[怪人。]

丢给SAM离去的背影一个白眼，DEAN低下头盯着眼前那一摊玉米粒，忽然就没了胃口。

可是皱了皱眉、抬起头，DEAN把SAM盘子里的那两颗维生素复合片抓过来丢进自己嘴里。

嘿…无论如何……

 

**

 

[你今天又不回去？]

[回哪儿？MADISON那儿？]  
仍旧低着头，SAM勾起嘴角的同时，翻过一页书，  
[我是犯人，我该住在牢房里，不对吗？]

[……]

除了微微皱了眉，DEAN不知道他还能做什么。

 

**

 

[呜…]

手指纠结进床单，一滴汗珠从额头滴落进床单消失不见的同时、DEAN发出一声短促的痛呼。然后用鼻尖磨蹭着他的耳朵背后，SAM的声音带着湿热的呼吸一起传来。

[疼？]

…他妈的当然了！你自己试试直接被人按倒就操会不会疼…

不过皱了皱眉头，DEAN什么都没说。而SAM却象得到了答案似的停止了所有的动作。

[有好东西。]

有些不解的转回头，DEAN看见SAM手里多了一小管似乎是膏状的东西。

润滑剂？…

……

那东西真的很有用，慢慢的那些灼烧似的疼痛感就被一阵微凉的酥麻取代。快感袭来，身体的感觉变的越来越好，可是却不知道为什么，DEAN的心里却有一种震颤着的东西，恐惧着，变的越来越糟糕……

 

***

 

[帮我把那本书拿来。]

[哪本？]

[斯德哥尔摩症候群行为研究]

[红色的那本？]

[不是，]

[白色的？]

[不是，]

……

[真他妈的！究竟是哪一本？……

我一定要杀了斯德哥尔摩那个家伙…

究竟在哪里？]  
气恼的在那书堆里翻了好一阵子才找到，那时候DEAN已经做好了提刀去杀作者的准备。可是等到DEAN把那本书丢到SAM手上，SAM做的第一件事却是拿那本书不轻不重的敲了一下他的头。

[斯德哥尔摩是个城市不是人名，蠢货。]

眯着眼睛，DEAN第一次看到了SAM的微笑。充满熟悉感的、温暖的微笑。那让DEAN忍不住也笑起来，感觉从身体内部窜出一股温暖……可是很快的，他就想到了些什么…让他的笑容刹那间退却。

 

******

 

不知不觉，一个多月的时间就过去。在那期间，GORDEN悄无声息的被送回B区的牢房，整个COLT因为Henricksen的严苛、却较具人性化的管理方式规矩了许多，大雪一场接着一场的在下，小广场上的积雪似乎总是有人在清理，可是也似乎总是没办法彻底清理干净。

虽然说现在这种气候条件下，“雪”那种东西几乎是伴随着全球大部分地区、最常见的东西。可是就好像是把原来的暴雨都变成了雪片，FLORIDA的雪比DEAN去过的所有其他地方都密集、繁复。而且不象是人群密集的市区，COLT里有太多人迹罕至的空地、甚至没有什么脚印会落到那片雪地上去。就象是所谓禁区那些地方，雪深的地方甚至有一米多高。

控制不了的就好奇心发作，DEAN有一次跑去那片原本有着大片野草的空地……那片现在闪烁着晶亮银光的、一望无际的广袤纯白色，美的眩目并且不真实。  
DEAN忍不住想试试伸脚走在那片难得的纯净上的感觉，所以一步接着一步的走下去，直到他的大腿整个儿被埋在雪里，他才发现自己已经气喘吁吁的陷在雪地里、没办法再迈出步子。

然后喘着粗气他干脆躺下来，压的厚厚的雪层“吱吱咯咯”的在他头和身子底下陷下去、直到它们被压实到足够能承受他的体重。他睁开眼睛的同时两边的雪塌陷下来一些、盖在他的胸口和脸上。  
眨了眨眼睛，把睫毛和眼皮上的雪块眨掉，太阳在他头顶雾蒙蒙的发着光。他发现自己几乎都被埋在了雪里。直接被覆盖着的脸和脖颈上的雪正在迅速融化，让他那处的皮肤冰凉的有些刺痛。压在身上的那些重量些许的有些过沉，让他的胸口不得不更快的上下起伏，才能避免自己被压迫的窒息。

可是不知道为什么，就好像麻木了，或者说是和他身体里的某种“压抑”抵消了，躺在雪地里的感觉却很放松，很隐蔽，也很自由。  
闭上眼睛，他任着冰冷和僵硬席卷自己的身体，忽然觉得自己跑来这片空地的决定很对，他的确需要一些远离SAM、能自由思考的时间。过去那一段时间里发生的事似乎比之前他经历的20几年还多，他真的需要一切时间来好好理清头绪。

……

[喂，你又在发呆？]

睁开眼睛，是JAKE适度、而有礼貌的笑。DEAN有时候就会感叹着想想，JAKE真的很象是什么家道中落的英国贵族后裔…当然他那一身不太可能是伪造的皮肤颜色让这个可能性基本成了“0”。而且JAKE告诉过他、他是一对儿科学家的孩子……科学家在现在这种世道是很敏感的身份，特别是那种并没从属于任何政府机构的研究者，通常会在被威胁、利诱不成的情况下列进“反社会、反和平”的名单被通缉。

所以……又是一个因为太单纯、善良而被无辜牵连的知识分子。只是至少JAKE被牵连入狱时已经24岁了，而SAM……

摇摇头，现在想这些已经没必要。

[没，在看前面那些家伙，他们在干什么？]

伸出一根指头，指了指对面活动场上那一群在往围墙上挂着什么东西的家伙。然后DEAN很快就把手又缩回去插进了口袋，WOO~这该死的鬼天气。

[哦，他们，在做装饰，你不会忘了明天就是圣诞节吧？]

 

 

4-2

 

依旧是温和的笑着，JAKE的表情里多了一点点的惊讶。

[当然…呃，没忘，对，圣诞节，圣诞节快到了。]

DEAN显然是忘了…最近的这段“牢狱生涯”让他有些和时间错开了轨迹。  
仔细想想他的确已经进来COLT快有将近四个月的时间…比他之前计划的三个月还要长上不少，现在BOBBY和JO大概已经开始有些着急了。虽然之前他也做过那种“我在一个星期之内回来”结果却在两个月之后才踏进家门的事情，可是这是第一次他离开这么久，也是第一次在离开的期间内没给BOBBY发去过任何的消息。  
其实他可以通过监狱写信或者打电话给BOBBY，可是之前SAM调查过BOBBY他们，他不确定现在是不是还有人在负责监视……他不想再引起更多SAM对BOBBY他们的注意力。不仅仅是为了他们的安全起见，他也不想SAM从他们那得到一点不太必要的消息，比如说他曾经用8年的时间跑遍了大概整个美国去寻找一个“带有火焰似的纹身，还有一条项链的男孩、少年、男人……”

不过不管他怎么努力，在他看来还有是太多可能性的渠道让SAM知道他们是兄弟，他现在能做的就只有尽可能的避免那些发生。可是除了那个之外SAM的一些变化，也是显而易见的，从某种程度上来说那比“SAM从某个他以前问过消息的人那里得知那个事实”更让DEAN觉得可怕。

不过……就在他跑去那片空地的那天。躺在那片仿佛能填满世界似的雪里，他想了很久很久。那些乱七八糟的事情在他脑子里翻搅的他额头生疼……他不得不承认他真的不适合思考，因为思考所引发出的那些情绪是太过婊子的东西，让他很难应付。

所以抛开一切，他问他自己什么才是长久以来最重要的……他很轻易的就得到了“找到弟弟，SAM”的答案……然后紧接着就是“什么才是他一定要做的”——保护SAM。  
所以管他妈的什么其他的乱七八糟的东西，他知道自己要做什么，那就足够了。

不知道他究竟用了多久才想完那些东西，总之当DEAN想直起腰爬起来的时候，他用了好一阵才让自己的身体苏醒起来听从使唤……不过，就象是见鬼的，那该死的厚的雪还是让他迈不出去。  
他当然是不可能找人求救的，所以他只是手脚并用的象是“游”似的跌跌撞撞的攀爬了回去，一路上该死的小心周围没有任何人出现。

狱警帮他打开到牢房的时候，SAM还象是他走的时候那样捧着本坐在小台灯那圈小小的光亮里，听见铁门打开的声音他抬起头，看见DEAN那个满身湿透的狼狈样子立刻就合上书大笑起来。  
那让DEAN忽然想脸红，然后他皱眉，咕哝着咆哮了一下、抓抓脑袋瞪了SAM一眼。然后一个什么并不太疼的东西被丢到DEAN脸上，让他骂了一句“WTF！”的同时抓下脸上的那块棉织物，发现那是一条绝对不是普通犯人能拥有的大号毛巾…而同时他也发现SAM着看着他，带着那么一点点……微笑……  
对，没错，SAM开始偶尔会对他微笑，就象是他那头黑色的微卷的头发一样，仔细看去，都有些象记忆里的JOHN，都让DEAN感觉到温暖，感觉到安全。那也提醒DEAN，SAM是他的亲弟弟，而他对SAM犯下过不可饶恕的错误。  
所以，从某种程度上，那种微笑更象是一把锥子，能把DEAN的心脏穿刺的痛到无法呼吸。

 

[你不是…又发呆了吧？]

JAKE的声音让DEAN回过神，一转过头JAKE带着些惊讶的脸孔上有不容忽视的笑意。

有点尴尬的咳了一下，然后DEAN想岔开话题的说

[我猜是这鬼天气把我脑子冻坏了。]

可是让他没想到的是JAKE的眉毛忽然皱了起来，一种担忧浮上了他的表情。

[是因为S…]

[不！不是，]  
话出口之后DEAN马上就意识到自己说的似乎有些过快。那让JAKE有点惊讶的哑了哑口，似乎不知道该再说些什么。气氛忽然就有那么一点尴尬。可是那种“不是SAM的错”的想法冲出的太快，DEAN似乎根本意识不到这种近乎急切的袒护听起来既诡异又糟糕无比。  
[我是说…哦，该死的，MAN，别再担心我这个，我让你帮我问的事怎么样了？]

[哦，对了，关于那个，虽然我不太知道你…哦，总之，没有。]  
DEAN的话题转移的很成功，或者说他让JAKE明显的感觉到他并不想继续关于SAM跟他关系的话题。JAKE开始专注的说他让他帮他打听的事。  
[SAM没有问过任何A区里你打听过你弟弟消息的那些人…你知道，我们多少有点…恩，势不两立的，他不太可能去问A区里的人。我想你应该去问问之前你问过的那些白人，他们算是在SAM的管辖之下，如果要问的话他也比较可能先问他们。]

[哦，]  
DEAN低头想了一会儿，JAKE说的一点都没错，可是去问那些白人的话…似乎太容易惊动SAM了。皱着眉头想着合适的办法，过了好一阵子他才想起来  
[哦，嘿，抱歉，忘了说…谢谢你，JAKE，真的，谢谢你。]  
抬起头有点歉意的抓抓头发，JAKE只是理解的笑笑，拍拍他的肩膀。

[没关系，MAN，小事情。]

 

DEAN真的很感激能有JAKE这样一个朋友。

 

 

4-3

 

色彩是很有魔力的东西。

DEAN一路走去餐厅，看见路过的建筑物和墙上都被隔上一段距离就挂上一件装饰品，大多是红色的布偶、绿色的冬青、挂着彩绳的金色塑料铃铛。虽然那些布偶和铃铛看起来都有些旧，象是很久之前剩下来的东西，可是并不影响它们用那些红色的、蓬勃的，金色的、充满希望的颜色，给空气里平添的那些“圣诞节”的快乐气氛。  
而那些冬青则是真的，翠绿色的、新鲜冬青枝叶，看起来生机勃勃的。所以，即便在路上他碰见了几个先是厌恶似的怒视他、之后又很快原路退回去的GORDEN的手下……他的心情依旧不错。

呼出口气踏进餐厅，墙壁上那些带着毛茸茸白胡子的圣诞老人布偶头像让节日的气氛在这个半密闭的空间里显得更加浓重。  
每个人的心情似乎都不错，DEAN看见两个肥壮的家伙正并排站着、用粗壮的手指有些滑稽的捏着那些小小的、有些简陋的装饰品往圣诞树上挂。一个家伙拿的是一个巴掌大的小洋娃娃…（见鬼的DEAN不知道那东西怎么会被拿来当做圣诞装饰品，不过能弄来这些装饰品就简直是奇迹了，没人会计较那么多）…抓着那娃娃盯了一会儿，然后舔舔嘴唇、用一根手指头挑开那娃娃的裙子猥琐的看了眼，好像有点失望……然后不知道从哪儿摸来一根拐杖形的小东西，那家伙开始颇有兴致的用拐杖把儿戳起洋娃娃的嘴…

[你他媽的在干什么？狗娘养的贱人…]  
旁边的大胡子看到了，被激怒了似的把手里的小彩灯摔到地上。  
[你他媽的不知道这是他媽的圣诞节嘛？！……]

[管你他媽的什么事？]

一场“大战”就此爆发…可是互吃了几拳之后，两个都被圣诞树绊倒的家伙坐在地上互瞪了一眼之后忽然就开始大笑。

[Merry fucking Christmas!]

[yeah! fucking Merry Christmas!]

[你不能“fuck” Christmas！你他妈的婊子！]

[我他媽的愿意…]

……

丢了一小块小熊橡皮糖——监狱发的圣诞节礼物进嘴里，DEAN一边用舌尖舔着粘在牙上的、甜滋滋的味道，一边盯着那两个好笑的家伙大笑……多他媽的好的圣诞余兴节目，多他媽的好的圣诞节。

可是就在这个时候肩膀却被抓住，大力的好像能把五指嵌进他皮肤里……DEAN的身体本能把它认定为一种“攻击”，所以站起来的同时转过身、伸出只握成拳的手臂架开抓着他的那只手，打出去的另一只拳头却在发现身后的人是SAM的时候硬生生的收了回来。

[见鬼的！你这是要干什么？]

皱着眉头，有点不解。在过去的那段时间里他已经竭尽所能的“顺从”，除了冲突一开始的时候仿佛就是制止不住的本能反抗、和冲口而出的挑衅…已经能够很好的压制那些过激的情绪…那不难，那很简单，只要他想想他面前的人究竟是谁的话……他以为过去的那些表现已经足够让SAM认为他“服从”了，因为在过去的那一段时间里，SAM似乎也很少再有羞辱他的举动，而刚刚SAM手掌上的力气，却绝对是不容忽视的…

但是表情冷酷严肃的就象是个面具，SAM只是再次抓上DEAN的肩膀、扯着他。似乎想把他带向什么地方。

[跟我来。]

**

结果SAM只是扯着DEAN回了他们的牢房。

每个监狱都有他们自己特殊的“传统活动”，COLT也不例外，只要找到一点点可以聚集的理由，那种类似“地下拳击”的“比赛”就会举行。有时候在餐厅里，有时候在广场上……那取决于第一对儿开打的家伙在哪里绝对看对方不顺眼。

所以，犯人们大多都在外面等着那个什么该死的“庆祝活动”，整个牢房里都静悄悄的。铁门在他们身后被锁上的声音响过之后，他们的牢房里静的就只剩呼吸声。  
临近黄昏，萎靡的阳光从天井顶棚新装上去的玻璃中透出来，暗淡的昏黄。SAM盯着前眼的明显有些紧绷的DEAN，想着究竟要怎么开口，也想着究竟他自己该死的在做什么。  
DEAN最近越来越安静，话说的越来越少，越来越顺从，皱眉的次数也越来越多……这该是他想要的不是吗？报复、折磨、或者单纯想得到一个乖巧的性爱奴隶……

可是不知道为什么那个想法又让他觉得有些……空洞，和难过。  
接下来…虽然冒出这个冲动的时候让他自己也有些惊讶，这个想法该死的无稽和愚蠢…不过…该死的，他控制不了……

[来一场火辣辣的圣诞前性爱吗？]  
发现被带到牢房之后，DEAN先了愣了一下，然后很快一个有些痞气的笑容就挂上他的嘴角。  
最近牢房变成他们最常做爱的地方……所以，他猜到SAM想要什么，而既然他想要……至少这是他能控制的东西，至少这是他能给与的东西。  
[OK，很简单。]

说着伸手去解SAM的腰带，然而也很快就被抓住手腕，依旧是很大力的，让他手腕发疼。他不得不抬起头盯着SAM的脸，不太能弄明白那皱着眉的表情究竟代表着什么意思。

[你那个放荡的脑子里只能想到这个？]  
如果DEAN的眼睛没出什么问题的话，SAM好像真的翻了个白眼。  
[给你这个。]

一样东西被丢到手，DEAN本能的接住。张开手掌，里面的东西很陌生。  
[这是什么？]  
他皱眉，把那东西拿近，借着牢房里暗淡的光线，他看见的那几个字母是……“Chocolate”……

[巧克力？WOO~！]  
DEAN夸张的吹了个口哨，喜形于色。或者也并不算夸张，毕竟他在过去的、除了四岁之前的那20年里，他看见过巧克力的次数都可以用两只手上的指头数得过来。  
[MAN，你怎么搞到这东西的？]  
众所周知巧克力的原料是可可，可可产于热带……可是除了纯粹的人工营造，估计这世界上很难再找到可可树可以生长的地方。  
所以这块标记着原产自瑞士的东西很珍贵，该死的珍贵。可是……  
[这东西是给我的？]  
虽然DEAN喜欢甜食，该死的喜欢。  
[为什么？]

[不要可以还给我。]

表情依旧冷酷严肃的象是个面具，可是又明显和平时的那些不太一样。那只产生出一种好笑的、想让DEAN逗弄他的效果。

[见鬼的当然要！]  
反射性的把那东西抓紧了一些，DEAN无法控制的让笑容融化的更深了一些，而同时SAM的表情也被感染了似的柔和了不少。

[等等！]  
然后忽然想起了什么，DEAN再次转过头盯着SAM。  
[难道说……这个是圣诞礼物？嘿！MAN，你不是就是为了这个东西特意把我弄回这来的吧？]

如果DEAN的眼睛真的没出什么毛病，他真的看到SAM脸颊上多出了那么一点点轻微的几乎不易察觉的淡红色。

[老天…我真的不敢相信…哈哈]  
那是一股纯净的喜悦，纯净的几乎能凝聚成一股力量，冲破笼罩在他心头几乎已经有20年的阴云掩盖。  
家人之间互相赠送圣诞礼物…家人…弟弟…SAM……  
太过庞大的喜悦让他失控，脑袋里乱糟糟的，他低着头盯着那块巧克力，一时之间SAM的概念在他印象里变的模糊，变的只是一个他梦想中的普通弟弟……他忘了SAM不是。更糟糕的，他忘了有些事仍旧是他不能做不该说的。  
[非常让人印象深刻，SAMMY，没想到你你竟然这么一个浪漫的家伙，我猜你之前跟你女朋友…]

JESS…

就象是瞬间冷凝的冰霜，SAM的脸色马上就变了。  
DEAN马上就意识到他说了不该提到的东西，可是那个时候已经晚了。就象是那些被暂时遗忘了的、尚未愈合的伤口，再次触碰到的时候那些疼痛可能比之前的任何时候都要强烈。

[给我注意你的舌头，你他媽的没资格提她。]

SAM脸上带着让人疼痛的愤怒，一只手抓住了他的下巴把他按在墙上。

 

4-4

 

钝重的指尖掐进他脸颊上的皮肤，SAM的手掌大力的就象是一只金属钳子，DEAN觉得他的下巴就要被捏碎掉，而他的脑袋背部撞在墙上，重重的，撞的他眼冒金星。  
…就这样，又一次…DEAN想，他该死的、可恨的又一次不经大脑的戳伤了SAM。

[听我说，SAM，我不是…]  
闭着眼睛，好能让自己集中精力去把那些话说出来，DEAN恨自己连一个“抱歉”都没办法真实的讲出口。

不过出他意料的，SAM只是用一个吻把他其实根本也没办法说出口的解释堵了回去。

所以…是的，这又是一项最近SAM才开始做的新鲜事……吻。  
DEAN想不起来，那究竟是怎么开始的，只是大约两个星期之前，也是在牢房里，那个窄小的下铺床上，他喘着粗气，手指纠缠在床单里，他整个人被象是笼子一样的SAM锁压在身子下面，挣扎着呼吸，然后下巴忽然就被抓住扭转过去，有点过快，有些疼，让他下意识的想骂“HELL”，可是等他回过神来……就象现在一样，他的口腔就已经被一条带着些侵略性的舌头侵占。

whore只上床不接吻，性和爱该分开，上床和吻该分开。  
SAM不知道他们是兄弟，他只是在拿自己当一个普通的男人来操，可是他不能吻他，因为吻代表的是“爱”，SAM不能爱他，他们是兄弟，可是兄弟也不该上床……

想再多也没用，SAM在吻他，口舌纠缠，湿滑温暖，比高潮还让人眩目，也比高潮还让DEAN觉得迷失和痛苦。

不知过了多久，氧气才再次窜回肺部。SAM的嘴唇就在离他的不到一公分的距离。灼热的呼吸喷在他的嘴唇上，微微发烫。如果他们两的呼吸再急促一点点，他们的嘴唇就可以再次碰上。  
但是僵硬的动了动脚步，DEAN后退了一点，直到后背靠上墙壁。稍仰着一点头，仍旧过近的距离让DEAN看不清SAM的脸、也看不清他的表情。然后他发现刚刚SAM抓着他下巴的手早就挪到了他的脸颊、捧着他的脸，就好像捧着什么珍贵的东西。

而他摊平的手掌放在SAM胸口上，象是要推开，而手指却下意识的纠缠在那处的布料里。他知道他想把SAM拉的更近。

DEAN并不傻，他想骗自己都不能。他知道到一些事情在他们之间发生了、发生着……可怕的、同时又好像是他在一直期待的。

[SAM，]

声音嘶哑，并且该死的低沉，隆隆的从喉咙里发出来，就象是被闪电劈开天空之前、脆弱的雷声。

SAM退了一步，推开他。他的脑袋再次撞上墙壁的同时，SAM看也没看他一眼的、直接转身走到铁门前烦躁的按起“紧急按钮”。不出20秒狱警就赶来……直到那些脚步声也消失在听觉之外，空气里只剩自己依旧有点不稳的呼吸声，DEAN才从疼痛中回过神来。

 

[操！]

一脚踹在铁门上，那些老久的金属哗啦啦的抗议着大响，只让DEAN的烦躁陷得更深。

[操！]

所以他又朝它挥了一拳，让它象是婊子似的不停的颤响。

[操！操！操！……]

一拳接一拳的打过去，发烫的血液从破烂的手背关节处流出来，躺满了他的整个小手臂，在手肘的关节上再次凝聚滴躺在地面上。

……

牢房里的血腥味渐渐的浓重，疼痛的感觉从指骨末端震颤着传上来，席卷在身体里就象是一股旋风，终于盖过了心里的那股。  
DEAN喘着粗气停下来，伸直了手掌再握成拳。他皱着眉头看了一眼手背上裸露出来的白色的骨节，然后收回视线。

[操！]

又伸脚狠狠踹了那门一脚。然后精疲力竭的，DEAN直接坐到冰凉的地面上。

 

他忍耐着，努力的忍耐着。他得呼吸，他得把胸口那些沉重笼罩着的东西压制下去。闭上眼睛，紧紧的闭上。过长的睫毛因为眼皮的抽动而微微的颤动。

他该阻止这发生的…………

 

****

 

出了牢房，那个狱警立刻就识趣的离开。  
SAM自己有时候也会觉得这种自由的过分的牢狱生活有些可笑，有时候他也想尽快离开这个该死的地方。可是无论如何他的能力还没庞大到可以深入到政府机构里面去，如果想要找到之前害死JIM和JESS的那个组织，满世界的乱找还不如呆在一个地方不动……他们知道他的存在，他们想要那项技术，最终他们会找上门来。

然后掏出支烟，SAM走到两栋楼夹缝之间、靠在一面的墙壁上。呼啸而过的、过强的冷风让他打了几次火石才把烟点燃，而那些卷着他的头发飞扬成一片的大风也让他冷静了不少。而思路清晰下来之后他发现他脑袋里的东西还是该死的乱成一片。

长久以来他的心思一直都被“替JIM和JESS复仇”占据着，可是这个叫DEAN WINCHESTER的、算是他一直都在寻找的人之一的人忽然冒出来，把他的计划和平静都搅的一团糟。特别是最近……

“DEAN幽默、坚强、乐观。”  
“DEAN给人的感觉很舒服，比JESS还让他感觉熟悉、温暖”  
“DEAN让他……迷惑……”  
“DEAN……”

他一直不停的在想…  
“那并不是DEAN的错，他什么都不知道。他只不过是个普通的小偷，就算JIM的皮夹没有被他偷走，他们早晚还是会被抓住” 

可是无论如何DEAN也有开脱不了的责任，何况替一个自己憎恨的人不停的找借口，那根本就不象自己会做的事。  
DEAN一再一再的让他失控，这见鬼的不是什么好现象。

 

[操！]

见鬼的他为什么总是要想起那个男人。  
丢掉烟头从墙壁上直起身子，被冻的已经些许有些僵硬的身体抗议似的颤抖了一下，那让SAM的烦躁猛的又加倍。  
望了望不远处的A区牢房，脑子里忽然闪过的DEAN有些悲伤的脸孔让SAM皱着眉头拨了拨头发，然后他朝MADISON的宿舍走去。

 

***

 

警靴的硬质鞋底踏在地面上，微微的传出一些细小的震颤。打了一个哆嗦，DEAN觉得自己浑身酸疼的就象是要散了架子。而那个时候两个狱警也刚好来到牢房门前。一开始他以为SAM回来了，一点点欣喜涌上来、但是很快就被更多的惊慌和痛苦扑灭。而这时候他发现除了那两个狱警之外并没有其他人跟过来。

然后有些费力的从地上爬起来，而这时候铁门也被打开，两杆黑洞洞的枪口也指上他的胸口。

[请你合作、跟我走一趟，Henricksen先生想要跟你谈谈。]

 

 

 

4-5

 

DEAN想他刚刚究竟发愣了多久，走出A区牢房之后他才知道太阳已经完全落下来了。几乎所有的犯人都聚集在餐厅或者小广场上。黑暗笼罩下，整个监狱所有的其他地方都沉寂的仿佛死境。  
即便是这样，押着他的两个狱警也小心的选择着路线。不走所有能通向小广场和餐厅的路，也避开SAM通常会去的MADISON的宿舍和体育馆…那让DEAN怀疑这一切是不是提前早就计划好的。

DEAN早就知道COLT虽然现在看上去很平静，实际上暗潮汹涌的厉害。  
GORDEN回来了，虽然销声匿迹了似的不再出现在SAM和DEAN的视线里，可是其实那种退避反倒比正面对抗更让人担心。  
还有这个Henricksen特派典狱长，就算他并没有采取过任何针对SAM的行动，甚至还退让似的没有侵犯一点点SAM的那些“特权”，可是DEAN单凭感觉就知道那家伙不简单，何况他并没有忘了GORDEN曾经说过“那家伙就是来收拾SAM的”。  
不过DEAN没有想到他会把目标放到自己身上……如果他想对付的是SAM的话，对自己不利的话似乎并不能给Henricksen带来任何益处。  
不过无论如何，鉴于有两把他从来没见过的新式手枪抵在他腰上，他现在只能做的就只有静观其变……只是无论是谁想要伤害SAM，都必须先过了他这关。

 

最后他们带着DEAN走了一条他从来没走过的路，那让他有些惊讶COLT到底有多少不为人知的隐秘地方。然后只是10分钟不到，他就被七拐八拐的带到了位于COLT最角落的办公楼。说这栋建筑是COLT里最神秘的地方一点都不为过，就DEAN所知那是连SAM都没来过的地方。只是刚刚踏进办公楼的大厅…正对着的那扇自动开合的金属门就着实让DEAN惊讶了一下。  
那段物资丰饶的日子已经过去的太久，仅存的那一点四岁之前的模糊记忆让DEAN用了一阵儿才想起那东西应该就是所谓的“电梯”——那种相当耗能、并没有太多实际意义的东西。

然后环视整个大厅……光滑明亮的大理石地面，细致粉刷、颜色柔和的墙壁，悬挂于棚顶、精美奢华的吊灯……那些大概只在四岁之前的记忆里出现过的画面…让DEAN没办法不惊讶的瞪圆了眼睛。

[Henricksen先生在顶楼等你。]

一个狱警的声音让DEAN回过神，回过头时那个家伙眼睛里明显的蔑视、让他有种想咬牙切齿发怒的冲动。可是两杆手枪同时抬高了一点，DEAN只能把握紧的拳头插进口袋。

[不知道这该死的玩意怎么用，谁来弄一下它，还有…]  
然后歪歪脑袋示意电梯的方向，一个大大的嚣张笑容挂在了DEAN的嘴角。  
[抱歉，没有小费。]

那个狱警狠狠的瞪了他一眼，但是无可奈何的照做。然后DEAN自己一个人独自上楼，电梯门打开的时候空荡的走廊里也没有任何人影。  
他搞不懂那个该死的新来的典狱长究竟在搞什么鬼，那让他的内脏为可能出现的任何意外而纠结。

[嘿！Merry Christmas! 老爷爷送礼物来了。]

出了电梯DEAN压着疑惑与不安喊了一句，可是并没有人回答他。之后DEAN四下看了一眼，顶层的这条走廊并不长，左右两排加起来只有四扇门，而那些门都紧关着，只有一扇虚掩。  
依旧搞不懂Henricksen那家伙搞什么鬼，可是想了想，DEAN硬着头皮的决定走到那扇门之前，小心翼翼的推开了他。

然后，DEAN想，如果那个黑鬼典狱长是想让他惊讶的话，他做到了。  
如果说楼下大厅的整洁与光亮让DEAN怀疑自己是不是走错了时空的话，现在他进到的这个房间显然就让他以为自己做错了梦。

这个房间明亮、现代、精美、华贵……大大的水晶吊灯高高的悬挂在顶棚……闪烁着似的光线洒满整个鹅黄色壁纸覆盖着房间，明亮到让人一时睁不开眼睛……样式简单却明显精心设计过的实木家具、光滑的泛着暗红色的光彩……至少有DEAN睡的那张三倍大小的、铺着宣软绒被的大床……深青色的带着华丽暗花的驼绒地毯，软软的从脚边一直延伸、覆盖着整个房间……纯白色的棉制落地窗帘长长的拖曳在地面、把那些黑暗与寒冷全部挡在外面……  
他除了是做梦，DEAN想，他就绝对是该死的进错了世界。不要说是现在，就算是在大爆炸之前，这个房间的奢华程度也绝对不是一般人家负担的起的。

[这屋子的装饰还不错吧？]  
忽然出现的声音，让DEAN惊讶并警觉的急转回身……Henricksen不知道什么时候出现在了门边。  
[这里面的东西全部是我亲自选的。]

并没有看着DEAN，Henricksen颇有些骄傲的环视着整个房间。  
这是DEAN第一次真正的面对面近距离见到这个“特派典狱长”，他上下仔细打量了他一下，忽然有种嘴角抽搐、哭笑不得的感觉。

不，不是说眼前这个看起来比他年长几岁的黑人男人长的很难看或者是怎么样，事实上DEAN得承认…相当有吸引力的脸、比DEAN还高上一些身高、加上一身结实匀称的肌肉，这个叫Henricksen的家伙外表并不差……只是穿着精致的服饰，单手捧着红酒杯——Henricksen和他——穿着邋遢、很可能还带着伤的一个犯人、一个男人，站在这么一个好像精心布置过的房间里……  
这实在是太他媽的可笑了。

 

[你让我过来…不会是为了让我欣赏你房间的装修吧？]

搞不明白Henricksen究竟他妈的在搞什么鬼，DEAN有些尴尬的咳了一下，挑开了话题。

[不是，象是之前他们告诉你的，只是想找你谈谈。]

好吧，这家伙在微笑，他媽的、该死的、带着怜悯的、温柔的微笑，那让他他妈的觉得自己真他媽的成了爱情电影的女主角。

他想大笑，因为这太他媽的可笑了……可是那也让他更加摸不清头脑，也让他变的有些烦躁。所以勾了勾嘴角，他标志性的讽刺笑容因为有些歇斯底里的情绪而变的有些僵硬。

[那我们能他媽的快点谈吗？]

[……OK，]  
这个反应显然是让Henricksen意外了一下，他的视线在DEAN脸上多停留了一下，然后忽然锁定在他的下巴上…笑容忽然陷的更深了一些。  
[他对你并不好，对吧？]

[他？谁？]

DEAN皱眉，Henricksen神神秘秘的话和举动已经让他烦躁上升成了不安。然后顺着Henricksen的视线，他下意识的摸了摸下巴。指腹下的皮肤抗议似的刺痛了一下，让DEAN反射性的吸了口气，同时想起来今天下午他愚蠢的那句“女朋友”…SAM抓着他下巴的时候显然是愤怒异常的，他现在的脸颊上很可能已经肿胀着淤青…所以，等等！

[你说的是SAM？]

Henricksen那种带着些怜悯的微笑已经回答了一切。

所以这是…… 

[等等，他对我好不好跟你有什么…]

[我知道你一定是被强迫的，整个COLT的人都知道SAM有多冷血和残酷，而我能帮你结束这一切，并且给你更好的。]

这些暗示、这些“诱惑”、这些预先的“视觉贿赂”… 等等！等等！他认为他是SAM的…整个COLT的人都知道？他是可怜的、总是伤痕累累的、被虐待的、SAM 的他媽的性奴隶？  
嘿，瞧瞧他究竟让自己成了什么？

Henricksen的话嗡嗡的响在耳边。DEAN咬紧了牙，感觉自己胸口就好像被人重重的揍了一拳。

[……而你只需要帮我们做一点事情，你现在遭受的这一切痛苦就很快就会彻底结束。]

 

 

4-6

 

偏低了一些视线，闭上双眼、很快又睁开。  
对SAM的负罪感涌上来，那些愤怒和悲哀很快就被掩埋下去。再次抬起头来，他成功的让自己笑的看起来有那么一点感兴趣。

[哦？那我需要做些什么？]

[这个不急，我们可以慢慢谈。]

说着话，Henricksen 按了按墙边的一个按钮。然后门很快就被小心的推开，刚刚的两个狱警推着一辆餐车走进来，恭敬的一路微低头。在Henricksen朝他们点了一下头之后、把车推到窗边的玻璃餐桌旁，很快摆好了餐具、食物、装着冰块的红酒桶，甚至他媽的还有一个装着一束不知道是什么花的花瓶。

DEAN有点惊讶看了Henricksen一眼，发现那个家伙一直在微笑，脸上带着那么一点“满意”，“优越感”，“怜悯”，还有“你不用惊讶、也不用感激、你的苦日子就要结束了。”

[一起吃个晚餐怎么样？]

打定了主意想先试探看看Henricksen究竟在计划着些什么，他压下对于Henricksen显然把他当作个女人来看待的厌恶。  
所以耸了下肩，DEAN没有回答。而Henricksen显然把他的沉默理解成一个“当然”。

然后两个人对坐在餐桌两边，一个狱警把红酒打开的同时，另一个把盘子上的金属盖子被掀起来，色泽鲜亮的牛排肉滋滋作响的把香味散满了整个房间。

[今天上午刚刚运来的日本松牛肉，希望你不是素食主义。]

之后那两个狱警恭敬的离开， Henricksen说着话把红酒倒进高脚杯的时候，DEAN皱了皱眉。

[那种用谷物和粮食喂出来的东西？]

[还有啤酒，实际上。]  
Henricksen笑了笑，把DEAN的杯子也倒满1/5。

所以现在他面前摆的这块牛肉差不多就相当于政府发放给成人的两个月的救济粮。  
压下心里那些带着愤怒感的嘲讽，DEAN搔了搔鼻尖，用手指挡住眼睛里那些压制不了的锐利的光。  
[所以你是想要我杀了SAM吗？]

[不，不是。我想你知道他是科学家的后代，他对政府很有用。]

[难道你们不是想要杀了他，然后拿到那项技术？]

[不，]  
Henricksen看了DEAN一眼，他脸上的表情让DEAN很难读懂。  
[只拿到那项技术本身作用不大，有用的是懂得技术的那个人，虽然SAM的父亲已经死了，但是…我想你应该知道，SAM很聪明也很有学识，对吧？]  
DEAN想说“那当然”……不过他还没蠢到对Henricksen那么说。所以DEAN并没有回答，在短暂的安静之后，Henricksen继续说。  
[之前负责这个项目的那些人很蠢，不过我不会犯那种错误。所以比起那项技术，我们更想要的是控制SAM。]

[控制？怎么控制？]

[这就是要靠你了，]  
不知道从哪里，Henricksen弄出一个红色的小瓶，里面装着一些青色的液体。他笑着看着DEAN，嘴唇缝隙中露出的牙齿、在肤色的映衬下显得白亮的刺眼。  
[这对你来说应该很容易，分两次放进他的水或者食物什么的里面。SAM那家伙一直很小心，我们的人很难把这东西弄进去。何况这东西很贵，最好还是不要冒险浪费。]

[这是什么？]  
不在乎似的瞥了瓶子一眼，而握紧了放在桌子底下的拳头，DEAN成功的没让愤怒显露在他脸上。

[新研发的药剂，能让人上瘾的……简单来说，就是依赖性很强的毒品。]

[WOO~]  
DEAN赞叹似的吹了个口哨，  
[你们竟然把钱用在研究这种东西上。]

[抱歉，我不负责新技术开发…]  
Henricksen听出DEAN语气里的嘲讽，似乎有些惊讶DEAN把它表现的那么明显。  
[总之，事成之后你可以得到一笔钱，也不用再呆在COLT……当然如果你不想再回到外面那个乱糟糟的世界的话，]  
他示意了一下DEAN，让DEAN跟着他视线一起环视了一下整个房间，最后那目光别有意味的落在那张看起来相当舒服的床上。  
[这个房间就是你的……怎么样？现在可以安心的享受晚餐了吗？]

Henricksen看着DEAN，而DEAN忽然就爆发出一声大笑。  
那让他有些愣了愣，而DEAN只是拿过一边的红酒杯送到嘴边，鼓着脸颊一口全部咽下，并且夸张的打了个嗝。

[好吧，现在让我把话简单的重复一遍。]  
DEAN扯着嘴角，拍了拍胸口。  
[你…Henricksen…哪个杀了SAM的父亲却没拿着那项技术的笨蛋机构的什么特派员…哦，抱歉，这个太复杂我不知道，不过没关系，总之，你们现在想再拿到那个技术，但是在那之前你们决定控制SAM，但是那家伙比较难制服，所以你这个聪明鬼就打算利用他身边的那个婊子——也就是我，帮助你们下药让SAM那家伙上瘾，然后大功告成对吗？]  
依旧举着刀叉，DEAN的这一大段话显然是让H有些惊讶。但是对着Henricksen笑了一下，DEAN抓过那把餐刀大力的戳在那块牛排上，大力的刀尖穿透牛块抵在盘子上发出刺耳的响声。  
[哦，SORRY，不知道怎么用这该死的玩意…]  
然后他挑起那块牛肉，斜着眼睛看了Henricksen一眼，索性用另一只手抓起牛排送进嘴里，大大的咬了一口，边一边夸张的发出粗鲁的咀嚼声，一边继续说。  
[…不过…你知道…“MNN”…我他妈的是个婊子，我没那个胆量做那个…而且，我他妈的不是女人，这种生活，]  
他用粘腻腻的手指比划了一下整个房间，笑的嘲讽且飞扬跋扈。  
[他媽的我也享受不了。所以，抱歉了。]

把咬了两口的牛肉扔回盘子里，和刀叉、盘子撞在一起发出些不小的声响。Henricksen一直都只是皱着眉头盯着DEAN，似乎有些惊讶，或者一些其他别的什么东西。

[那么我现在可以回去了吗？Henricksen典狱长？]

颜色的瞳孔闪烁着发亮，DEAN挂着一个不可一世的笑容，一边问着一边站起来，把双手插进口袋。椅子在他身后被撞出一些，发出些尖利的响声划过地面。

[你知道，DEAN，我还真的开始有点喜欢你了。]  
靠在椅背上，Henricksen忽然上仰起头看着DEAN开始笑起来。

而皱着眉头，DEAN依旧在搞不懂的同时厌恶Henricksen这种神神秘秘的腔调。  
[这代表我可以回去了是吗？……那么，再见。]

[看来那还真的是真的。你知道，报告拿到手里的时候，我真的觉得这很难以置信，不过现在看来，这还真的是真的。]  
DEAN头也不回的往门口走，可是Henricksen象是不在意的继续说着，  
[你还真是个伟大的哥哥呢…DEAN。]

[你说什么？！！]  
猛的转回身体，速度快的几乎能扭断脖子，DEAN狠狠的瞪着Henricksen。

[你知道那并不难查，不过不像是这样确认一下，那还真的很难让人相信，你知道，就象是很早很早之前有过的那种电视剧似的，失散的兄弟，意外的伤害，不过你真的很让人惊讶，DEAN，非常让人印象深刻。虽然当初是你推了SAM一把……但是你知道，我们早晚都能抓到他，何况SAM已经对你“报复”了那么多，现在还忍耐着不肯告诉他你是他哥哥真的是很伟大的事情。还是说…]  
转过头，Henricksen直直的盯着DEAN微笑，眼神中的那些虚伪的怜悯既让他觉得发疯似的愤怒，也觉得发疯似的害怕。  
[你现在走到这个地方已经没办法再回头了，你没办法告诉SAM是不是？如果告诉他了会怎么样？“乱伦”这个词太罪恶？还是“对不起之前害你受了那么多苦的人就是你亲兄弟”听起来太残酷？]

[他媽的你怎么敢？]

愤怒的朝Henricksen冲过去，DEAN握起拳头的时候才知道过于混乱的情绪显然让他失去了平常的水准，况且Henricksen身手不差，并且他还有枪，在DEAN能揍到他之前，黑洞洞的枪口就对上了DEAN的脑袋，之后一个简单的擒拿术，DEAN就被反绞着双手按在毛毯上。

[其实让他归政府管制并没有什么不好？看看这些]  
一只手制着DEAN的双手，另一只手扳过DEAN的脸让他看向整个房间。Henricksen的五指掐在已经留有淤痕的位置，就好像是刻意。  
[那会让他拥有这一切，他的才能也能得到发挥，总好过窝在那种阴暗的牢房里做他的土匪头子，不是吗？其实他早晚都会归属于某个政府，只是我们不想让他先被其他组织抢去，JIM留下的那项技术很重要。]

[然后就他媽的得给他下毒？那是我弟弟！]

[那不会对他造成太大的伤害，你知道我们不可能想杀了他。相反的是如果他一直拒绝加入的话，我们只能杀了他避免他被别的国家政府笼络，你知道，就象JIM那样。]

Henricksen说的没错，如果SAM真的那么重要的话…他真的可能变成第二个JIM。  
DEAN想着那个，慢慢的放松了一点手臂上的肌肉，但是很快他就再次挣扎起来。  
[我不能这么做，该死的不能！这是在强迫他，这是在骗他！]

[哦？那你现在不一直是在骗他？你一直不肯告诉他你是哥哥不就是在骗他？……如果你真的想做个好哥哥，为他考虑的话，你该知道归属政府才是他最好的选择……别再固执下去，与其担心多骗他一点…你不想看着他被杀，对吧？]

门忽然就被踹开，巨大的声响让Henricksen明显的颤了颤。然后…

[你们没那个能耐杀了我，Henricksen特派员。] 

SAM的声音？

不知是惊还是惧，让DEAN的血液几乎都冻结……

 

 

4-7

 

[你怎么到这来的？]

Henricksen的语气里有明显的惊讶，说着话的同时他松开DEAN、站起来，然后只是片刻之后房间里的警铃就开始大响。  
DEAN意识到那是Henricksen急匆匆的按了什么开关，而那个尖利刺耳的声音让他回过神，他触电了似的站起来，看到SAM已经身在Henricksen的旁边，他的两只手都握成拳头，一只砸在Henricksen按在墙壁某点上的手掌的同时，另一只直奔Henricksen的面颊。

[F*CK！]

Henricksen的手掌被SAM那一拳狠狠的砸中，DEAN能看见Henricksen的五指在墙壁上抽搐着大张的样子。但是Henricksen偏了偏身子，让SAM的另一拳落空的同时、用肩膀撞向SAM。  
以DEAN对SAM的了解，SAM应该可以躲开那一下。但是不知是Henricksen真的那样迅速、还是SAM忽然就丧失了他的冷静、敏捷、和水准……他没有，他的胸口结结实实的挨了那一下，肩膀坚硬凸显的骨骼立刻就让SAM痛的皱紧了表情、并且有些踉跄的后退了一步。

[SAM！]

忽然就象被触到了身体里面什么不得了的开关，DEAN的担忧和愤怒不可抑制的并发出来，让他朝Henricksen的方向迈出腿…看到SAM被揍让他他*媽的发疯似的愤怒！

[别他*媽的过来！]

SAM头也没回的朝他喊了一句，语气里平滑却深重如刀刻的愤怒让DEAN只来得急绷紧的肌肉瞬间僵硬。  
可是他怎么可能站在那儿不动！只顿了片刻，DEAN就朝两个人冲过去，而那个时候SAM和Henricksen已经开始缠斗起来，如光影般闪动的拳头和攻击…让DEAN似乎并没有什么插手的余地。而且看起来SAM似乎明显占了上风，Henricksen被揍到次数明显比SAM多的多……可是DEAN从来没看到SAM被揍到过，而他现在已经至少挨了三拳！DEAN该死的急切！愤怒！可是每当他一要接近他们两个的时候，SAM似乎就会刻意用自己的后背挡住他不让他过来。

[怎么？不想要DEAN的帮忙吗？嘿！伙计，不要辜负你哥哥的一片好心！]

那个词成功的让DEAN发寒似的颤抖了一下，而那同时SAM也狠狠挨了一拳在脸颊上。  
Henricksen脸上带着那种该死的、有些诡计成功的暗笑，紧接着又朝SAM的肚子挥了一拳…不过在那拳揍到SAM之前，DEAN就用一种他自己都惊讶的敏捷抓住了Henricksen的手腕。他可以明显看到Henricksen脸上的惊讶，可是他管不了那么多！他只想杀了Henricksen。  
他不知道他这辈子有没有丢过比那更重的拳头，他全身的肌肉象是超出负荷了似的抗议着颤抖。不过他也就仅仅只丢出一拳之后门口的响声就让屋子里的三个人都回过/抬起头……两个狱警端着枪出现在门口。

Henricksen脸上的喜色只持续了不到一秒，因为他们就都发现在那狱警后面出现的是几个SAM的手下。

[你不是问我怎么到这来的吗？很简单，]  
SAM擦了擦嘴角的血迹，笑了一下，表情冷酷的足够让DEAN的血液也跟着一起发凉。  
[在你叫人找DEAN来的时候我就已经在这里了。]

[OK，那么我猜你们现在打算“兄弟相认”了吗？…]

在一脸轻蔑的Henricksen话还没说完的时候DEAN几乎是反射性的丢下了拳头，有些急切，有些绝望，就象是他媽的一个疯子。  
他不知道自己打了多少下，但是他感觉很快的SAM就抓住了他的手腕告诉他“你不能杀了他”然后SAM对他的几个手下嘱咐了些什么、已经被打昏了的Henricksen很快被带下去，屋子里的人很快也全部离开…直到DEAN意识到整个房间里只剩他和SAM两个人，那个认知才忽然象是戳痛了他似的让他回过神来。

手背上的伤口再次开裂，针戳似的刺痛着。屋子里有股血腥味，DEAN不知道那是Henricksen还是他自己的。  
如果能的话，DEAN想，他不想象个傻瓜一样站在那一动都动不了，就他媽的象是个恐慌症发作的女人。可是SAM站在他面前，表情严肃、平静的让他疼痛。他的血液就要凝固了似的缓慢的流着，而他的心脏跳的快到就要冲破胸膛。

[兄弟哈？]

SAM的声音依旧平静，稍稍上挑一点的语调并不象是一个问句，反倒象是SAM在说的只在一个什么有趣的笑话。  
DEAN真实的畏缩了一下，他反射性的抬起头对上SAM的视线，并且在同时就开始后悔那么做。因为上挑了一点嘴角，SAM似乎是在笑着，表情依旧平静的可怕，他的眼神紧锁在DEAN脸上…那么明显的一个逼问。

可是他能说什么？

“不，你听到的都是假的，那只是一个玩笑/我是骗他的/你听错了？”

别傻了，这种屎连他自己都不相信！

或者，  
“是的，没错，嘿，兄弟，很高兴见到你？很抱歉你哥哥是个胆小鬼，我一直都不敢告诉你……”

沉默在房间里病毒似的蔓延，让DEAN忽然觉得自己缺氧似的喘不过气。  
他不想让自己表现的、或者单纯感觉那么“可怜兮兮”，可是他的确可怜兮兮的站在一个他妈的华丽无比、刚刚被用那房子的华丽贿赂去毒害自己并不知道自己是弟弟的房间里，被面前那个明显沉默的压抑着他的惊讶、愤怒、憎恨、混乱、无论是他媽的什么情绪的、刚刚知道自己的亲哥哥就是害了自己两次、并且骗了自己那么久的人的亲兄弟的目光，逼视的觉得自己无处可逃又发疯的想祈祷地面会忽然出现一个大洞把自己埋起来，或者时光倒转20年，那些该死的炸弹把自己也早早炸死……  
是的，他除了可怜兮兮的踌躇、恐慌、眼眶发红之外什么都做不了。

[SAM…]  
其实他根本就什么都不用说，刚刚Henricksen说的那些就足够概括一切。他只要告诉SAM“没错，他刚刚说的都是真的”……可是那句话压在他舌头上，仿佛就是一种能让人身心疼痛且麻痹的毒药，他没办法说出口。

[告诉我，所有的。]

[……]

DEAN哑了哑口， 他真的不知道自己该怎么说！

然后SAM迈开腿，有些沉重的脚步声让DEAN受惊的小动物似的抖了一下，他抬起头看向SAM，却发现冷着脸的他的弟弟并没有走向他…那让他在松了一口气的同时不知道为什么又有些失落。然后他看到SAM直直的朝橱柜走去，在路过书桌旁边的时候、伸长些手臂把一只凳子抓在手里、稍用了些力气，那凳子就飞出去砸在橱柜上。

响了满屋玻璃碎裂声沉寂之后，SAM从那堆碎玻璃中抓出两个还没有碎掉的瓶子，然后自顾的走到窗边的桌子旁边，伸长手臂把那些似乎很碍眼的刀叉、盘子哗啦震响着扫了满地，把那两个酒瓶放在桌子上。

自始至终DEAN都盯着SAM在看，而在SAM坐在椅子上之后他的视线才转过来对上DEAN的…棕绿色的眸子里，依旧满是该死的平静、冷凝，就象是暴风雨前的宁静。

皱了皱眉头，DEAN走到桌边坐在之前他坐过的位置上，看着SAM打开酒瓶、仰头喝下，过快的吞咽让他的喉结不安全的抖动，那种烈酒的味道顷刻间就蔓延出来，似乎真的能麻痹神经。

然后打开自己那瓶，DEAN喝下去的动作急切的甚至有些决绝。他并不知道他喝的是什么酒，但是他确定那是烈酒，那酒的度数很高，高到可以烧的他喉咙跟眼眶一样酸疼。可是那种灼烧的感觉很好，很不顾一切。他知道自己急需一个出口，也许酒精真的可以帮他做到。

所以那种沉默依旧延续着，DEAN只是一直不肯让瓶口脱离嘴唇的在喝。等到不知是酒醉还是缺氧开始让他感觉到眩晕，他放下酒瓶狠狠的砸在桌面上。可是奇异的他并没有听到太大的声音。抬起头他发现SAM不知在什么时候已经不再喝酒而只是抓着瓶子看着他，眼神和表情都因为他跟着他眩晕的视线变的分外模糊。

[所以…他说的是真的？]

也许是SAM已经醉了，或者是他自己已经醉的彻底失去判断能力。这是DEAN第一次听到SAM的语气里有那么多的迟疑与不确定，就好像他也在恐惧。  
可是心脏猛的又漏了一拍，那让他觉得那还不够，还不够…所以他抓起酒瓶长长的又喝了一口，放下酒瓶的时候麻木僵硬的手指从滑腻的瓶颈上脱落下来，瓶子掉到地上、可是却没有碎。DEAN的视线追着那瓶子骨碌碌的滚到墙角，心里想着“还好那瓶子已经空了”，他并没有发觉有声音从自己的嘴唇中滑出来…他说，

 

[YEAH，SAMMY，YEAH，他说的都是真的。]

 

 

4-8

 

也许有人会觉得一个科学家和一本圣经出现在一起是一个很可笑的画面，但是…是的，没错，JIM是个科学家，可是同时他也是个牧师，他相信上帝，同样的他也让SAM相信上帝。

上帝仁爱、上帝慈悲、上帝会拯救世人……

虽然他炸掉了小半个地球，毁灭了三分之二的人口…但是，YEAH，这世界上真的有上帝，只是上帝不慈悲也不仁爱，SAM觉得，他恨人类…而且一定的，他更恨自己。

就是几个小时之前…[我们分手吧。]…MADISON两只手抓着门边两侧这么告诉他。  
而他的心情很混乱很糟他没心思跟她玩什么安慰与道歉的游戏，所以他说[你见鬼的出了什么问题？]，并且抓着她的肩膀想推她进去。  
而MADISON喊了一句“不，没门！”咬着下唇眼神坚定的盯着他，那双棕色的眼睛里有晶莹的闪亮，但是却只是倔强的发着光，不肯让那心碎和不甘真正的破碎出来。

然后在一瞬间，SAM忽然就从MADISON找出一些DEAN的影子…那些聪明、倔强和不服输，那些甚至有时候比JESS更让SAM觉得着迷的、他所欣赏的MADISON的一切…竟然全部都是DEAN的影子。

然后这个时候她说，

[你爱上别人了对吧？…那个叫DEAN什么的！或者你根本就没爱过我，你不用骗我，我没有那么蠢、也没有那么可怜……]

接下来MADISON说的一切都变的有些模糊，因为他陷进“爱”那个词里，忽然觉得有些“恍然大悟”。而那似乎该死的难以解释——因为DEAN是他的仇人，他痛恨的、忍不住想杀掉的人。  
可是同时似乎那又异乎寻常的顺理成章——DEAN的那些过错全部出自无心，真正杀了JIM和JESS的不是DEAN…  
并且……DEAN漂亮、DEAN坚强、DEAN倔强、DEAN有漂亮的绿色眼睛、DEAN有粉红色的嘴唇、DEAN笑起来的时候让人温暖、DEAN看起来他妈的就象是天使……DEAN、DEAN、DEAN、DEAN……他脑子里全是DEAN……  
直到MADISON在他眼前把门摔上，他想“没错，他可能真的是爱上DEAN了”…可是很快他又发现似乎那些深深刻印在记忆深处的某个部分中、“DEAN的部分”，似乎在他遇见DEAN之前就已经存在了……那该死的解释不通。

之后一个他收买通的狱警报告给他一个让他把所有迷惑与混乱通通丢到一边的消息……藏在Henricksen所在的房间的隔壁，叼着一只香烟听着从简陋的窃听器里传出来的杂乱声音，某个词的出现让SAM瞬间神经紧绷的忘记该去呼吸，等到脱落的烟灰带着零星的火星掉下来、烫疼了他的胸口，他才忽然回过神来，想“上帝真的是恨他的”……

他在发现自己爱上一个自己曾经那么恨、并且折磨过的人的同一天……发现那个人是自己的亲哥哥。

 

**

 

酒醉是种很奇妙的状态，酒精被运送到大脑之后似乎很快就能蒸腾成一堆堆宣软的棉花糖，堵塞着他的思维的同时、却撑着他的记忆越发的清晰。  
那种飘飘然的感觉很好，很放松，很勇敢，很不顾一切，让DEAN忽然就感觉到他究竟有多么想把那么些话说出来。  
那些词句似乎已经压在他胸口几千、几万年那么久，压的他忽然感觉自己开始无法自由呼吸，让他觉得自己该死的可怜。

所以打了一个酒嗝，DEAN并没有意识到有声音从自己的嘴唇中滑出来。

[是的，SAMMY，没错，他说的都是真的。]

那句话说出去的时候他明显感觉到SAM僵硬了一下，而他自己的心脏被剥开了似的抽痛了一下。  
也许那句话“承认”就象是血液里的细针，就算感觉不到，可是触碰到那处皮肤的时候，那东西还是会戳穿血管似的疼。

所以刚刚喝进去的那些酒精还不够…DEAN恍惚的那样想着，四下转了转头，可是除了那一点动作让模糊着的视线显得更加眩晕难辨之外，他并没有找到一点点刚刚那个橱柜哪怕是大致的位置。  
不过扭回头，他外散着的视线慢慢的聚焦。忽略掉那只紧攥着瓶口、骨节发白的大手，DEAN伸手去抓SAM的瓶子。  
SAM有些惊讶的下意识攥的更紧了一下，可是DEAN似乎一点放弃的打算都没有。所以放松了手掌，他看着DEAN摇摇晃晃神情恍惚的抢过他的酒瓶，还有瓶子被抬高之后、DEAN脆弱颤动着的喉咙。  
然后他犹豫了一下，说

[所以我们真是兄弟？]

DEAN吞咽的动作瞬间就停止了那么一下，但是很快那又继续…在原本瓶子里还剩三分之二的液体又少了一半之后，DEAN双手攥着酒瓶、就象是溺水者抱着他唯一的浮木，抬起并不聚焦的眼睛朝SAM笑了一下，他说。

[没错，SAMMY，我是你哥哥，你应该叫SAM……WINCHESTER…]  
说不上来是在悲哀还是在高兴，DEAN的嘴角裂的更开，眉心却颤动着开始皱紧，看起来他似乎是要哭了，可是他却的确是笑着。酒醉让他的声音模模糊糊的低沉，他重复了一遍。  
[SAMMY，SAM…WINCHESTER]

就象是末日审判时的钟声，那个名字和姓氏的组合让SAM真实的感觉到自己震颤了一下。然后更多的问题涌出来，他张了张嘴，不过还没等什么声音发出来。DEAN脆弱的、几乎随时能被过于急促沉重的呼吸打破的声音、就又响了起来。

[我们的爸爸叫JOHN WINCHESTER，是个前海军军官…他很酷，MAN，他很酷，他能修好全世界的车子…………]

低着头，眼神迷离的盯着酒瓶上的标签，DEAN默默的开始说着，就象是自言自语…

[……妈妈的派是全世界最好的，她在怀你的时候总是会烤，然后那个时候她还问过我、给你起什么名字好，我说要叫你blueberry、因为我喜欢蓝梅派……]

他轻轻的说着，有的时候幸福的微笑着沉浸在回忆里，可是更多的时候皱着眉，似乎哀伤的随时都能哭出来。

[……爸爸一直没有回来，外面越来越吵，所以我就……]

间或的举起酒瓶，不过只是细细的抿上一小口。

[……BOBBY收养了我，他是爸爸的一个老朋友，他人很好，他教我怎么用两根手指头把钱包从别人口袋里夹出来，还有……]

[……第一次出城去找你的时候我16岁，笨的要死，玩扑克牌骗钱的时候还被抓了，不过我大部分运气总是很好……]

那些所有的一切…他从未跟任何人、哪怕是BOBBY和JO说过的，所有的一切…  
他就好像是把自己的脑子劈开放空了一样，直白的、杂乱无章的、琐碎跟随着时间的延续，倾倒似的全部说出来。

[……5年前我花了200美金买到消息说有符合条件的人在Lawrence出现过，所以我就去了……]

说到这的时候SAM差不多就已经清楚了全部，放在大腿上的手不自觉的狠狠掐进那里的皮肉。  
一切都说清了…所有的误会…DEAN为他受了那么多的苦…而他却天杀的一再又一再折磨用那些该死的方式愚蠢的“报复”过DEAN…  
DEAN根本从来就没欠过他任何东西，反倒是他该死的亏欠DEAN整个世界那么多…他没有任何哪怕一丁点理由再继续桎梏着DEAN，而DEAN却有一百万种理由恨自己、想远离自己……

SAM忽然就开始有些害怕…

[……找你的时候我就总是天杀的倒霉，如果我知道偷了那个皮夹会让收养你的人被杀…]  
说到这的时候，DEAN顿了顿，原本就大大的眼睛瞬间又扩张了一圈，就象是失神的想到了些什么…而SAM确定那是些恐怖的东西，因为DEAN的雾气蒙胧的眼睛大张的甚至有些空洞…  
SAM没办法不去想那是DEAN想到了自己究竟做过些什么……是的，没错，DEAN有权利恐惧、厌恶、甚至是恨自己…可是，当DEAN说…  
[我真的宁可一辈子都找不到你。] 

 

4-9

 

[你说什么？！]  
有些激动的，SAM忽然从椅子上站起来，在那同时他急切的抓上DEAN的肩膀，几乎是用提的、把DEAN扯了起来。  
[我做的那些是我不对，可是为什么你没有早些告诉我。 ]

的确，DEAN有权利恐惧、厌恶、甚至是恨他…可是…那并不代表SAM可以接受DEAN用那些作为理由他媽的想远离自己，那不可能！

而大张着双眼盯着SAM，DEAN仿佛被烟雾缭绕着的脑海里只能想到“他还是怪自己了…自己这个胆小鬼…DEAN WINCHESTER…你成功的让SAM更恨你一些了。”

[SAM…]

蒙着水汽的暗绿色眼睛紧盯着他，闪耀着琉璃似的光彩、漂亮的几乎让人窒息，而那里面的惊恐的却显而易见着，让SAM心痛与自责的同时，更加急切、更加害怕。

[你应该早就告诉我！]  
…你不能用这个当作借口离开！

[…对不起，SAM，对不起…]

就象分崩的月亮碎片…晶莹、透明、破碎…DEAN的眼泪涌出眼眶滴落下来、在脸颊上划成长长闪闪的两道，让SAM忽然就被心痛袭击的愣住，忘了该怎么说话，怎么动，甚至是怎么呼吸。

[…对不起，SAM，真的对不起…我真的以为那只是个逃家的孩子…]

他抓着DEAN的手臂不自觉的松了松，而DEAN的两只手忽然抓上他的肩膀，五指深深的扣入，急切的、歇斯底里，就象是害怕SAM会把他甩开。

[…对不起，我真的对不起，我应该跟你一起跳进河里去，对不起，对不起…]

DEAN说着，颤抖着嘴唇，眉毛深深的纠结在一起，让眼睛半盍着大滴大滴的涌出眼泪，表情整个皱成一团，哭的就象是一个小孩子。

[…对不起，SAM，我不敢，我不敢告诉你，我太害怕你恨我，对不起，我真的真的对不起…]

然后抓着SAM的肩膀，就好像不那么做他就会突然破碎掉，DEAN把额头抵在SAM的胸口上痛哭失声。

[…对不起SAM，对不起，对不起，SAM，真的对不起…]  
……

就象是被酒精烧穿了一道闸门，DEAN的“对不起”和眼泪都倾泻的、似乎已经制止不了般的不顾一切。  
他知道那不象是他自己，他他妈从来没有在什么人面前掉过一滴眼泪，更何况是象他妈的女人一样失声哭泣。

可是那些被长久埋藏、积压、抑制在胸口了几个月、以及20几年的痛苦、悲伤、恐惧与悔恨，就好像再也忍受沉寂了似的爆发出来、浸透了SAM胸口的外套布料……

终于，终于，他终于不用再背负着那仿佛千万斤重的负担、责任与秘密活着。

……

不知过了多久，DEAN就象把自己放空了一样，开始觉得自己筋疲力尽。他已经昏沉的脑袋缓慢的思考着…为什么他自己软绵绵的使不上一点力气，而双脚却依旧还能碰到地面…然后微微动了动头，他意识到他的脸颊已经不知道在什么时候放到了SAM的肩膀上，而此时SAM的双手正圈在他的腰上，紧紧的搂着他、把他固定在自己身上，轻轻的、却持续不断的说着话…

[DEAN，没关系，DEAN，没关系…一切都好了，DEAN…]

即便身体上的每一寸皮肤、每一滴血液都被酒精浸泡的微颤着似的麻痹，可是透过层层的布料他还是能感觉到SAM的心跳有些过快却稳健的跳动着，SAM的体温还是能热的他有一些不舒服。  
所以他动了动想要拉开一点距离，而SAM的手臂却紧了紧更稳的桎梏住他。然后在他能张口说些什么之前，SAM的吻已经落下来阻止了他想要说的一切。

于是一切似乎回到那个解不开的结点——SAM…他的弟弟…吻他…乱伦…罪恶……

忽然就有些恐慌，双手试着伸进两个人的身体之间，却发现那里根本没有可以探入的缝隙。然后摸索着，DEAN把手掌插进SAM的头发里、纠结住，想要把SAM扯开。可是手指下的触感柔软、真实的让他心痛，他舍不得。

而在这时SAM也放开了他的嘴唇，有些流连似的吻落到了他脖子上。  
想要说些什么去阻止SAM，可是被酒精填充的满满的脑子并不能让他思考太多。皱了皱眉头，张了张嘴，DEAN最后只是说。

[SAM，你是我弟弟。]

[对，没错，SAM WINCHESTER]

SAM的动作停滞了那么一秒的时候，那个相同的姓氏似乎天杀的可恶。

不过很快的SAM的嘴唇就又动起来，并且在移到DEAN锁骨上方的时候，SAM用了用力，让牙齿深深的埋进那处的皮肤，就象是一个有獠牙的吸血鬼。

[然后呢？有什么别的问题？]

[……]

SAM的啃咬依旧在继续，齿尖锐利的刺进皮肤，就好像是在刻印着什么标记。而即便是酒醉，可是脖颈上的那阵疼痛依旧清晰的让DEAN不得不咬住下唇才能制止住那阵想痛叫的冲动。  
而就象是感知到了DEAN的疼痛，SAM的吻再次移上、吻开了DEAN的嘴唇。

[DEAN，我不在乎我姓什么，一点儿都他妈不在乎。你不能说“不”，你答应过我。]  
并没等他做出回应，SAM只是拥着他退到床边让他躺下，  
[现在，好好睡一下，之后的事醒来再说。]

DEAN任着SAM把他天杀的抱到床上、帮他塞了枕头在他头底下…安静、顺从的让他自己觉得该死的可笑。  
可是被子很暖、枕头很舒服、厚实的床垫仿佛能把他整个包裹在柔软的感觉里……他真的没办法再抗议、说话或者哪怕是多想些什么，他累了，真的累了。

于是无声的说了一句“Yeah…Yeah…SAMMY”他把一切交给SAM…一种天生的放弃，和更多更多本能的信任。

几乎在合上眼睛的片刻就睡着，在整个意识陷入一片黑暗之前，DEAN只能感觉到额头上轻轻的、却炙热的柔软。  
以及一声，

对不起…

 

 

Part 4•完


	5. Part 5

番外1·roye生日HAPPY  
COLT里最好的东西…DEAN想，大概就是这池温泉水。

**

其他犯人都被限制活动的傍晚时间，借着SAM变相带给他的“特权”，DEAN又一次出了牢房、去了空无一人的公共浴室。

和COLT里的其他所有地方一样，傍晚时浴室里的光线暗淡到只比黑夜好一点点。DEAN躺在几米见方的温泉池里，抬起手时，需要让眼睛适应好一阵子，才能隔着浓雾一样的蒸汽、看清自己的手指。

水很热，有些烫，但是很舒服。  
徐徐的蒸汽一团团笼罩到脸上，略高的温度让DEAN的脑海里似乎也雾蒙蒙的一片。

觉得自己的思绪也被蒸发的温软、怕自己睡着，DEAN动了动、背靠在池壁上坐直了一些，水面在他身边泛起看不见的涟漪，他只能听见几滴的水花溅落的清响，在空无一人的浴室里分外的鲜明，仿佛都能划破空气。

而后那被分开了似的空气缝隙中，出现更多的声响，那是脚掌落在带纹格的瓷砖表面时、稳重而厚实的声音。

那声音让DEAN紧绷了一下……这个时间不应该有人来。所以他警觉的张大眼睛，并且双手撑在身下的瓷砖上想直起身子，可是刚进来的那个人在那个时候已经走到他身后，并且把嘴唇印在了他的脖子侧面。

DEAN的紧绷持续了不到一秒钟，便放弃似的松懈下来……那个把手臂伸到他胳膊下面、手掌游移在他的胸口、钝硬的齿尖疼痛的在他脖子上勾刻着痕迹的不可能是别人，只可能是SAM。

后背被紧紧的扣压在一个宽阔的胸膛上，DEAN猜想SAM应该是跪在他身后桎梏着他，而那是一个很奇怪的姿势……DEAN想，很奇怪……SAM从来不曾那么温柔。

没有人说话，只有越来越沉重的呼吸。SAM的左手在他的胸口上，磨蹭过开始发硬的乳*尖，顺着平坦结实的腹部，下滑到DEAN的下身，握住了他的di*k。

SAM的手开始率动，熟练的动作让快感一瞬间贯穿DEAN的全身，他咬住下唇，不受控的仰起头，湿漉漉的头发刚好抵上SAM的颈窝。

手撑在身体两侧，DEAN紧绷着被热水浸泡的愈加敏感的身子，本能的张开腿，头更后的仰着、整个放在SAM的肩膀上。  
SAM的呼吸就喷在他的胸口，他能感觉他自己那处的皮肤变的越来越灼热。

高*潮将至时头脑中总是一片空白。DEAN抽搐似的挺动了一下、把一股热液射进SAM也在水中的手里，同时他的头更低的后仰了一下，他的后脑划过SAM坚硬的锁骨，他在只有一片闪光的脑海中忽然找到一个意识——他头下枕着的那处皮肤上应该就是那团火焰、SAM的胎迹、他弟弟的胎迹……

心跳忽然就漏了一拍，瞬间失氧的心脏哭泣似的疼痛了一下。

而这时SAM也放开他、站起来、迈进水池里。然后他一只手抓住DEAN的腰的同时，另一只手探向DEAN的身后，而就在这时DEAN却抓住了SAM的手腕。

[SAM，]

他叫住他，仰起头，趁着SAM有些惊讶的空挡，自己主动的转过身子、手撑在池边跪在地上，把后背朝向SAM。

[哦？]

SAM的声音里有些惊讶，也有些嘲讽。

[你不是不喜欢这个姿势？]

 

[……]

对，那是一个象狗一样、相当屈辱的姿势。

[他*媽的要做快做。]

 

[哈，就说你是天生的婊*子…]

简单的扩张，然后刺入。SAM惩罚似的把整个体重似乎都压在DEAN的背上，让他抵在坚硬瓷砖上的膝盖尖利的发疼。

[…竟然喜欢这种姿势。]

 

没有回答，DEAN半盍着眼睛，有些失神的看着热气从他身后涌出来、缭绕着模糊空气，感觉SAM的每一下刺入都直撞着他的敏感点，他的身体愉悦着，他的脑海中却就和这空荡荡的浴室般只有悲哀。

他想，他并不喜欢这个姿势，一点也不。可是手指僵硬的弯曲在湿滑的池壁上，他想……至少这样，他就不用再看见那个胎迹，那个他弟弟的胎迹。

 

Part 5  
5-0

 

从很小很小的时候开始，DEAN就开始外出寻找他的弟弟。  
先是街区，然后是城镇，再是整个城市…16岁的时候，他第一次出了KANSAS城，在那之后他几乎跑遍了整个还有人烟的美国。

他一直在奔波、寻找，无法在一个地方长久停留的境况让他几乎没交过任何一个可以把名字记全的朋友。  
那些女孩子虽然爱DEAN的脸、爱他的身体、爱他的幽默、爱他的勇敢，但是没有一个女孩儿有耐心等着他隔上几个星期、几个月、或者更久来第二次告诉她们他究竟叫什么名字。

唯一一的能在第二次见面时叫出“DEAN”的，是一个叫CASSIE的黑人女孩…幽默、风趣、漂亮…最重要的，善解人意。

可是在19岁那年，DEAN得到消息说他弟弟可能在Lawrence出现跟CASSIE说他要离开几个月的时候，那个总是默默有些悲伤笑着的女孩，第一次跟他吵架…因为再过几天就是她的生日，她说他至少可以延迟几天再去，而他却拒绝了……

三个月后DEAN只带着腰上的一条新伤疤和更新的失望回来，CASSIE再也不肯见他。  
那种悲伤和失望是难以避免的。那天晚上他后仰着、双手撑地坐在酒吧门口，默默的望着天空上早就已经被一团浓重烟尘缭绕的“夜色”、一动不动。那时候刚17岁的JO小心翼翼的坐到他旁边，用细弱蚊蝇的声音说。

[CASSIE是个好女孩。]

DEAN沉默了一阵子，然后说。

[对，没错。]

[你不应该放弃她…]  
JO犹豫着，就象是缺少勇气。但是她终于还是说出来。  
[你为什么一直要找他？DEAN，就算他真的活着，你想没想过你找到他之后会怎样？也许你找到他之后只是见个面打声招呼，我知道你，DEAN，也许你根本不会跟他相认…你何必要象现在这样“拼命”……]

眼神一直游移似的投放到脏污的天空上，JO一口气说出了全部，就好像那是她一直耿耿于怀很久了的东西。

而只是看着她，DEAN一开始有些惊讶，之后就笑出来。然后低下头，他说，

[我不知道，说真的，我也不清楚我为什么一定要找到，或者找到之后做什么。]  
他转过头朝JO笑了一下，有些悲哀但是却坚定，  
[我就是知道，我得找到。]

……

就象DEAN说的那样，他一直都没停止自己“拼命”。即便在那之后的5年里，找到的希望变的越来越渺茫，但是DEAN一直没有放弃。直到有一天，BOBBY的一个刚从COLT出狱的朋友说‘据说JIM PASTOR的儿子也是被关在COLT’…

…DEAN就做了那个在任何人看来都愚蠢无比的决定。

 

5-1

 

醒来的时候天已经大亮，DEAN抬手抓了抓额头、有点想不通为什么会梦到之前的事。  
也许真的是太久没通过音讯，他真的该想办法联系BOBBY和JO，现在一切都搞清楚了，他也没有必要再继续隐瞒和害怕什么。

然后之前的事情自然而然就全部都被想起来……HELL，他现在该做些什么、怎么办？

无论如何他得先从床上爬起来…虽然这是张他这辈子睡过的最舒服、最昂贵的床，但是他该死的想离这张见鬼的床远一点，越远越好！  
所以掀开被子、有点尴尬的发现除了鞋子之外，外套、衬衣和裤子也全都不在自己身上，扭了扭头找到它们的位置、走过去穿好，然后DEAN站在门后犹豫了一下、把门推开，在看到坐在门口地上的SAM的一个手下的时候、那种尴尬瞬间加倍，虽然那大概总好过直接见到SAM。

[嘿，睡的好吗？]  
半长的头发、干瘦的身材、总是懒洋洋的气质，这个DEAN知道这个叫ASH的男人，是个SAM相当信任的家伙。  
而友善的笑脸总是很难让人拒绝，所以DEAN勾勾嘴角也笑了一下，打算说“还不错”。可是话还没出口，ASH象是慢半拍的继续说了一句  
[Sleeping beauty]

那让DEAN立刻就皱了眉……他对自己的脸从来都没意见，该死的没有，那是让他寻找一夜情的利器。可是那也并不代表他喜欢被人家叫“pretty”、“beauty”……因为他不是女人，而且通常在那些词总是会伴着那些他*媽的欠揍的淫*秽眼神，接下来会发生的对话里也总是会有“cock-sucking mouth”、“nice-ass”、“little slut”、“cheap whore”就算他把那些人的牙齿打掉、再让他们咽下去，最后那句“damned bitch”也总是无一例外的会听到。

不过有些勉强的，DEAN还是挤出一个笑容、说了声“YEAH”，虽然那个笑容里的敷衍与厌恶还是压制不下。

而脸上那个懒洋洋的笑依旧没变，ASH似乎并没有意识到那么多。那让DEAN多少觉得有点内疚。不过并没再多说什么，他开始朝门外走，因为他越发清晰起来的脑子让他记起Henricksen被抓的事。就算SAM是在COLT里面无法无天，但是如果Henricksen真的是上面派下来专门负责收买/对付SAM的特派员、而又有那么多人知道SAM把Henricksen关起来的事…那没可能不惊动所谓的“上面的组织”……  
虽然DEAN并不知道和那组织有关的任何事，也不知道现在的境况究竟是什么样。但是他担心SAM，他得见到他。无论如何，保护SAM是他的责任。

可是还没等他迈出门口，ASH忽然掏出把枪、象是开玩笑似的对着他。

[抱歉，你不能出去。]

手撑着地面，ASH敏捷的从地上站起来，用枪对着DEAN的胸口。

DEAN一开始以为ASH这个家伙是背叛了SAM、被他的新老大派来杀自己的。可是就在他盯着那个比他矮上半头的男人，默默开始计划着要怎么干掉他、逃出去的时候，他发现走廊上还站着其他两个SAM的手下，并且如果ASH真的只是要杀他的话、他大可以趁着他睡觉的时候直接干掉他…

[SAM老大的吩咐。你不能离开这。]  
依旧懒洋洋的笑着，ASH抱歉似的皱了皱眉毛。  
[虽然不能杀你，但是那两个家伙。]  
他指了指身后，  
[应该可以把你绑起来。]

DEAN简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
[所以我被禁足了？]  
他惊讶的不得不瞪圆一圈眼睛。

[对，外面的状况有点复杂…这是SAM老大的原话，他说这是为了你的安全考虑。所以抱歉了， princess。]

一瞬间DEAN只想一拳头打掉ASH的几颗牙，告诉他他*媽的注意他的舌头。可是把他关在这的不是ASH，而且…DEAN瞄了眼站在走廊对面的那两个大块头…他*媽的，打过ASH之后他大概真的会被绑起来！

所以握紧了拳头，直直的倒退着走回房间、把门关上，他只在门板闭合之后才让他的愤怒涌现在他的脸上。

他他*媽的是个男人，二十他*媽的四岁，从来没惧怕过任何战斗…现在他被人当做他*媽的“ princess”禁足起来。

好吧，SAM是为了他“安全”！可是他他*媽的能保护自己！  
而且…DEAN没办法不想起Henricksen之前说过的那些话…那个“所有人都把他当作是可怜的、总是伤痕累累的、被虐待的、SAM 的婊*子”的事实依旧让他愤怒且沮丧。

之前他是蛰伏着等待那个所谓的“爆发”的机会，那也许还可以解释的通。可是现在怎么办？一直做SAM保护下那个可怜兮兮除了一张脸蛋什么都没有的“婊*子”？……见鬼的去死！  
那不可能！

何况，他是要保护SAM的！他发誓在找到他弟弟之后要好好的保护他！他已经犯过两次天杀的、不可饶恕的错误，那些错误仅仅是想起就足够让他害怕。他不能再容忍一点点那种事情发生的可能。而现在SAM不仅不信任自己能够保护他…他甚至都不信任他能够保护自己…如果他真的连自己都保护不了他他*媽的怎么保护SAM？

想到这的时候DEAN已经分不清自己究竟是在愤怒、害怕、悔恨和急切的想证明自己可以……不过他也没有必要分清。他只是知道他不能真的象是个他*媽的懦弱的女人一样呆在这。

转了转眼睛、最后让视线定在窗口，他走过去拨开窗帘，发现那竟然是被上了锁的。可是随手从房间里翻出根铁丝…他有些轻蔑的想，他从12岁开始就能用20秒撬开一台车子。

 

 

DEAN所在的房间就在三楼，而地面上不薄的积雪让他跳下来的时候除了脚底微微的酥麻之外、甚至都没感觉到一点疼痛。

而如果DEAN没猜错的话，那个所谓的“圣诞特殊活动”应该还在继续着，因为从办公楼出来去COLT主区的路上，他基本就没看见什么人影出现。

DEAN其实并不知道自己究竟该去、或者要去哪里。他只是有些愤怒又混乱的想着之后他该怎么和SAM相处，而那些乱糟糟的可能性反而让他更加的愤怒与混乱……等到他开始听见吵闹的人声，他才发现原来他下意识的来了餐厅。然后，

……  
[好样的SAM！好样的！]

[太厉害了！WOO~！！]

[爬起来啊，COTTON！别这么认输！我们还他*媽的没看够呢！]

[那你他*媽的怎么不上！去上啊上啊！]

[谁他*媽的能打赢SAM，我就把脑袋装在裤裆里爬出去！]  
……

现在的餐厅显然就是那个“特殊活动”的“会场”。DEAN一进门的时候忽然被一阵哄笑惊的回过了神。然后他发现餐厅原本的那些桌椅都被乱七八糟的叠摞着堆在墙边，眼前有一大片人正黑压压的围成个圈子。

DEAN小心的挤进人群，尽量不引人注意…而那其实并没有废太多的力气，因为一有人看到是他，马上就象是害怕会被他身上的病菌传染、或者怕轻轻一碰他他就会碎掉似的奋力躲的远远的。

所以带着更多的愤怒还没有那么一点自我唾弃、他挤到了圈子的最里层，然后他看见SAM就站在那儿……裸着上半身站在人群最中央，兴奋着的人们畏惧似的和他保持着四、五米以上的距离，让他高挑挺拔着的身高独自撑起那片天地。  
稍有些急促的呼吸着、但是却没有喘，SAM眼神有些冷漠的扫视着人群，似乎在无声的询问“谁是下一个”，他强壮却不笨硕的肌肉因为皮肤上那层细汗而微微放光、高傲的炫耀着爆发力。SAM视线所及的人群似乎都会微微的畏缩一下，没有人再敢上前挑战。

DEAN发现这样的SAM很难不让人去注视，特别是在他看到SAM肩膀上那快火焰似的胎记的时候，他忍不住去注视，却也忍不住比被SAM目光触及到的那些人更加剧烈的畏缩了一下。

然后不知道是谁尖着嗓子喊了一句“没有人敢上了吗？”，把DEAN从回忆里拉了出来。之后松开自己不知道在什么时候咬上的嘴唇，DEAN舔了舔下唇上的血腥味，皱了皱眉头，朝前迈了一步，说

[我来。]

 

 

5-2

 

无论多么强悍、多么睿智、多么多么善于思考……SAM只是个20岁、被一朝催熟的大孩子。

DEAN被抱到床上之后几乎立刻就睡着，SAM在DEAN头上印了一个吻，感觉有些东西涌动在他胸口，可是却久久没办法汇聚成声音。最后他感觉自己的喉结震颤了一下，还没等他意识到自己想说的什么，那声对不起…就已经滑出了他的嘴唇。

然后他小心的帮DEAN脱掉了靴子，又犹豫了仅不到一秒钟，他把手覆到了DEAN的外套纽扣上。  
……

他们至今为止做*爱是次数已经不是SAM可以确切记的起来的。可是象这么认真仔细的帮DEAN脱掉衣服还是第一次。最开始的那段时间他都根本不想费力去管别的，而只是粗鲁的扯掉DEAN的下半身衣服、好方便自己的“报复”，就象是第一次那样……

而DEAN是他，哥哥！

说不惊讶、不迷惑、不自责、不后悔…那都是骗人的。DEAN是他哥哥的那个认知，并不单纯的象是一个声音、透过耳膜贯穿脑海，而是一声钟鸣豁然敲响、惊醒了他沉睡在内心深处的某种异常情绪，让他在“恍然大悟”的同时、感觉他的心脏在被从中心撕裂。

SAM皱着眉，觉得心脏微颤着疼痛。然后手臂垫在DEAN的脖子下面，他帮DEAN把外套从身上轻轻的剥下来。DEAN的脸就在离他不到一公分的地方，他甚至有错觉DEAN那长长的睫毛随时会扫到他脸上。

然后他有些失神的盯着DEAN的脸…凸显的颧骨、眼眶周围长睫毛也挡不住的淡青色的痕迹…DEAN憔悴的让他心惊。

外套被脱掉之后，他的手移向衬衫的领子口…随着纽扣一颗颗的被解开，DEAN苍白的胸口皮肤也一寸寸的露了出来，SAM有些惊讶的发现在DEAN的锁骨周围竟然也有一些小雀斑，就象他鼻梁上的那些一样，淡淡的、浅灰色的、可爱的…他不自觉的微笑了一下，忽然有些弄不懂自己为什么之前从来都没有注意到？……但是很快他的微笑就僵硬下来，因为他的注意力被DEAN胸膛上那一道道微凸的肋骨全部夺去。  
他让他的手指顺着DEAN腰侧弧度过大的线条滑下去，指腹下除了那层皮肤温暖的柔软之外就只有骨骼似乎能戳穿心脏的硬度。

除了那些，他也在DEAN身上发现很多或深或浅、或新或旧的疤痕。有的疤痕虽然很长很深，可以颜色却已经淡到几乎看不清。SAM知道那一定是很久很久之前就留下的，

[第一次出城去找你的时候我16岁，笨的要死，玩扑克牌骗钱的时候还被抓了……]

为了找他而留下的。

越多的皮肤被释放出来，越多的疤痕也就被发现。之后SAM开始帮DEAN解开腰带，这个动作他已经似乎做过无数次，而他从来没有这么轻柔过。他已经伤害DEAN伤害的足够多，他欠DEAN的大概永远也还不了，他不能容忍自己再多伤害DEAN任何一点点。  
而就在帮DEAN把衣服脱的只剩一条底裤、他扯过被子想帮DEAN盖好的时候，他忽然就看到了DEAN大腿内侧的那个烟疤——在一片白皙的皮肤上深黑色的、丑陋的、几乎能刺痛双眼的疤痕……就算把DEAN身上其他的所有疤痕全部加在一起，那没有那个他他*媽的用烟蒂亲手烫上去的、那个似乎永远都无法消退的黑色圆点，看上去更明显、更残忍、更加无法被治愈、也无法被救赎。

他忽然就想起第一次在COLT里见到DEAN时，DEAN看起来嚣张无比、却绚烂明媚的样子，碎金色的头发、宝石似的暗绿色眼睛，笑起来的时候就象的大把大把的阳光慷慨的倾泻出来。  
而现在DEAN憔悴着、痛苦着、倍受折磨……那一切都是他的偏执与愚蠢造成的，而他之前竟然一点儿都没有注意到。

帮DEAN盖好被子，轻轻的掖好被角。SAM一动不动的坐在床边看着DEAN的睡脸。

他想5年前的那天晚上，他第一次真的见到DEAN的时候，他觉得他漂亮、温柔、温暖的就象是个天使……而当他现在真的就如他之前发誓说过的那样亲手折下了他的翅膀……  
他却只是得到无以复加的心痛。  
只不过……

站起身来，SAM弯下身子再次吻了DEAN一下…在他的嘴唇上。他再次说了一声对不起…，因为即便是这样他仍旧不可能放手。

就算他折断了DEAN的翅膀，DEAN仍旧只能是他的天使。

 

****

 

[没有人敢上了吗？没有人了吗？]

SAM站在人群中央，有些冷漠的转头看了看人群。在把第三个人打倒在地、连挣扎的力气都没有之后，他感觉好了很多。  
之前心里那股惊讶、混乱、自责与心痛让他在对自己愤怒的同时也变的有些焦躁。虽然他知道在现在这种随时可能爆发的敏感时刻、来做这种事相当愚蠢，但是…那又能怎么样？暴力是很好的疏压方式，它能让自己变的冷静，他从很久之前就懂得怎么使用。

只是，

[我来。]

过于熟悉的声音让SAM立刻就回过头，惊讶的发现DEAN不知在什么时候已经站在了他身后。

[DEAN？你怎么到这来的？]

扯着嘴角、DEAN笑着看着SAM，可是他眼睛里压抑着的愤怒让SAM更加惊讶的同时也不解的皱了皱眉。不自觉的让眼神变的有些威胁似的冰冷。

[WELL，很抱歉你禁足的准备做的不是那么成功。]  
DEAN并没想让自己的语气听起来那么咄咄逼人，可是SAM眯着眼睛看着他，多么不明显的一个不赞同与不信任。所以勾着嘴角的同时却咬着牙，眼睛里有闪烁的愤怒与急切的光亮…他狠狠的攥紧拳头挥出去。  
[让我们做点有趣的事情。]  
…他他媽的能证明自己。

[你在说什么？你不应该出来，难道他们没告诉你外面很危险？]  
有些意外于DEAN的攻击，但是SAM的身体本能的做了躲避的反应。侧身躲过DEAN的拳头、同时伸手抓向DEAN的后颈、压着DEAN贴向自己的身前。不想泄露出些什么，SAM在DEAN的耳侧、尽量压低自己的声音说话。他过于低沉的声音隆隆的响着，即便他只是担心着不解，他的声音听起来却就好像是在压抑着愤怒。

[哦？怎么？你指的危险就是这些搏击游戏。]  
DEAN用胳膊挡开SAM抓着他脖子的手，转过头的时候目光刚好触及到趴在地上男人……他他媽的不会那么弱。  
[C'mon，伙计，我他媽的没你想的那么没用！]

毫无疑问的DEAN是个很好的士兵…他一直都有自己想要保护的东西，敏捷、矫健、勇敢、坚韧、富有经验与判断力，也很善于近身搏击。只是从某种方面来说，SAM却是个不可战胜的“斗士”，他的攻击与技巧都凶猛的多，再加上体格的优势，DEAN单从实力就似乎并没有什么太多的胜算。并且他和SAM之前已经正面冲突过至少两次，两次都是以他几乎都没正式攻击到SAM而告终。

只是这次并不同。之前那两次DEAN都是毫无准备的就被袭击，既意外又惊慌，在还没进入到打斗的状态中去的时候就已经落败。这次不同，他有准备、最重要的他也有信心，何况他也没想过要赢，他只是想要证明自己可以，那就足够了。

 

只是SAM似乎连个证明的机会都不想给他。

 

[他*媽的你在搞什么鬼？！]

SAM几乎是低吼出这一声，在那同时他偏过身子、用手臂挡开DEAN的拳头。

[我他*媽的倒是要问你在搞什么鬼？]

可是愤怒着的DEAN身手依旧相当敏捷。在SAM只是一味闪躲的情况下，DEAN同样怒吼了一声，他在短短时间之内的第二拳就打到了SAM脸上。

[FU*K！]  
这一拳相当狠，即便强悍如SAM也歪着身子踉跄了几步才稳住自己。等SAM用手背擦着嘴角的血迹、抬起头来，他已经真的开始发怒了。  
[够了！你他*媽的疯了吗？]

不过只是站在那怒视着DEAN，SAM看起来依旧没有任何一点攻击的打算。而那从某种程度上更加让DEAN愤怒。

犯人们似乎也为这突发的“挑战”与“应对”愣住了，DEAN忽然意识到周围的人群开始变的安静，但是一点点“窃窃私语”还是从那些并不真的懂得如何压低声音的粗鲁男人们嘴里溜出来，传进DEAN的耳朵。

 

[怎么他*媽的回事？]

[那个不是他的“婊子”吗？]

[SAM怎么不反击？]

[对，他的“婊*子”。fu*k。]

[第一次看见SAM挨揍。]

[叫DEAN对吧？]

[舍不得？哈哈]

[大概是小婊*子闹脾气了？]

[他*媽的小点声。]

[要是我我也舍不得，哈哈]

[别他*媽的做梦了。]

 

 

怒火中烧，DEAN握紧拳头咬着牙瞪着SAM。他不能打，也不能骂，因为那都会让他看起来象是个他*媽的闹脾气的“婊子”！

所以转过身、眼睛里刻刀似的闪着愤怒的光，DEAN的视线所触及到的人群害怕被割伤似的躲开、裂开一条缝，他头也不回的走了出去。

SAM几乎是立刻就紧绷了神经，喊了一句  
[他*媽的你要去哪？外面很危险！]  
他甚至连不能泄露消息的事情都忘了。

而一拳头把哄笑着说[对，婊*子，不要四处乱跑。] 的那个秃头家伙打的几乎飞出去，DEAN连那句“F*CK YOU”都一并吞下去，直接出了餐厅。

看了一眼躺在地上的家伙，SAM皱着眉、似乎开始有些能弄懂DEAN为什么愤怒成那个样子。

 

5-3

 

出了餐厅，DEAN直接拐进小路。室外的低温和突然的安静让他平静了很多。他知道那并不是SAM的错，他也知道从某中方面来说也许SAM不肯还手真的是件值得庆幸的事。

可是无论如何，那并不是DEAN想要的，他想要被承认、被信任……他想要证明，不只是向SAM……他想，也许更多的他想向他自己……因为老天，他几乎就从来没有尽到过保护SAM的“责任”，他先是因为自己的软弱害的SAM和自己失散，后来又因为自己的愚蠢而直接把SAM推进地狱，他真的不能容忍自己再犯任何错误，而他却没办法时刻都在害怕他会再犯那些错误。

闭上眼睛，深呼一口气，DEAN继续走着，发现自己的鞋底踩在雪地上、那单调的吱嘎响声似乎比原来嘈杂了那么一点……有什么人在跟踪他。

不动声色的继续走着，但是却慢慢放缓脚步让那些人跟上来，在其中一个自以为“突然”攻击过来的时候猛的闪身躲开，并且利落的反手挥出一拳……

来的人有三个，一开始他只是以为那是之前被他打了一拳的那个秃头家伙和他的朋友之类的人。可是回过头之后，DEAN发现他们并不是……这几个家伙的身手让人有些意外的并不差，DEAN颇废了一番力气才解决掉他们。而且等到那三个家伙全部趴在地上再爬不起来的时候，DEAN也已经些须挂了些彩。

手撑在膝盖上，DEAN深吸了几口气、好平复自己的呼吸。然后他直起身子用袖口擦了擦下巴上粘腻冰冷的血迹，觉得自己全身的血液兴奋的奔涌着，刚刚的愤怒与怨气都被一番激烈的打斗冲刷的干净……他竟然觉得自己好过了许多。而后他忽然想到SAM蒙着层汗水站在人群中央的样子，那种淡淡的酣战后的满足、却依旧有些缭绕纷乱的迷惑的样子。他开始猜想…虽然他并不知道那是什么…但是就和他一样，SAM也许也有着一些摆脱不掉的心结。

但是容不得他多想写什么，身后又有一阵急促的脚步声传来，他紧绷了一下、骂了句“DAMNED”转过身……他还真有些累了。

 

不过回过头，他发现那是JAKE有些惊慌似的朝他走过来。

[JAKE？]

[HEY DEAN，我想来告诉你…]  
JAKE有些惊讶的四下看了一下，脸上的惊慌似乎想转化为笑意，但是很快就被一些读不懂的情绪掩盖过去。  
[现在说似乎有点晚了，你还是那么厉害，MAN……不过，]  
JAKE脸上稍显放松的表情再次紧张起来，他看着DEAN的眼睛，表情有点急切。  
[无论如何，别回牢房，GORDEN刚才也派了人去那打算抓你。]

[什么？]  
DEAN有些惊讶的说，不过只是一点点，他多少有想到过这个可能性……他*媽的混蛋，就没有一点儿新招数。  
[为什么？]  
不过反射性的，他还是问了问。

[呃…我不太清楚，我只是刚好听到了，GORDEN似乎是跟HENRICKSEN有点关系的样子，他们好像打算用你换他回来之类的……抱歉，我不太敢在那听的太久，所以细节的话……]

JAKE有点抱歉的笑笑，DEAN回以感激的一个笑容。

[WOO，这还真是些新鲜的消息，那两个家伙……]  
如果GORDEN和那个组织也有关系，那还真是麻烦了。可是如果是在餐厅的话，  
[无论如何…呃，他在牢房附近埋伏了人？你刚刚听到了多少？那有多少个人？厉害不厉害的？]

[你还是想回去？MAN，那很危险。]  
JAKE有些惊讶。

[我知道，可是不回牢房的话我又能去哪？何况…]  
DEAN有些犹豫，不知道该不该跟JAKE说他有些担心SAM。他有种预感SAM会回牢房去找他。

[哦…如果你是在担心SAM的话…]  
就象看懂了DEAN的心思，JAKE似乎有些尴尬的笑着说。  
[我刚才看到他还在餐厅里…你知道，那个“活动”。]

[他还在那儿？]  
不可否认的，他觉得有点…失望。

[对，所以，我猜你可以再回那去。]

[YEAH…]

 

***

 

SAM看着DEAN走出门，先是抬了抬手想叫住DEAN，可是他想似乎应该给DEAN一些时间去冷静。  
只是拣回自己扔在一边的衣服穿上，在衬衫的扣子还没扣全的时候，他就已经被一股不详的预感冲击的再次感觉的到一股不可抑制的焦躁。

所以抓着自己的外套边走边说，他头也不回的跟一直站在他身后不远处的DAVID说，

[找几个人跟我一起回牢房。]

 

***

 

回去的路就跟来时一样，空无一人的小道上只有鞋底踩在雪地上的吱嘎声响。只不过一向不太习惯安静的DEAN这次并没有象别的时候那样试着调侃些什么，他难得的安静思考着、心思都集中在GORDEN的计划、还有接下来有可能发生的事情上，完全没有注意到他们走的那条路并不是通向餐厅最近的那条。

 

[我说…]  
忽然的，JAKE就开始说话，并且停下脚步转过身，差一点让走在他后面的DEAN撞到他身上。  
[SAM就是你那个兄弟，对吧？]

[恩？]  
太过专注想着事情的DEAN的确没有听到之前JAKE的话，但是渐渐恢复正常运作的大脑回想“兄弟”的字眼，他马上又有些急切的又接了一句。  
[你刚刚说什么？]

[你知道…我父母也是科学家对吧？……其实他们跟JIM PASTOR算是旧识，在SAM刚被JIM拣回来的时候我就去过他家里，那个时候虽然我也才7岁，但是也足够记住一些新奇的…比如说奇特的、象是纹身似的胎记之类的东西。]

JAKE微笑的说着，语气一如这雪后的天气一般干冷平静。而DEAN却从那其中听到了似乎即将爆炸的硫磺味。

[你是什么意思？]

立刻就绷紧了脊背、DEAN瞪向JAKE。而JAKE就好像是在讲着一个什么有趣的、别人的故事，似乎一点停下来的打算都没有。

[其实我和我的父母是5年那次“反社会人士搜查”中最早被抓的一批，不过我的父母跟JIM PASTOR不一样，他们知道什么是变通，而且也想帮助他们的朋友变通……这么说吧，你就没怀疑过5年前那种“胸口上有纹身的少年”的消息是怎么传出去的吗？WELL，其实在SAM跑掉之后…我的意思是，除了大致的体貌特征，象是纹身那种很特殊的东西，也算是可以拿来辨认犯人的条件之一，所以……]

[你和你父母出卖了JIM PASTOR，所以他们才会被发现！]  
DEAN握紧拳头，没办法不让自己的语气听起来咬牙切齿。他朝着JAKE迈了一步，但是天生格斗的本能让他停下脚步…然后定了定视线，他发觉眼角的余光里的有几个枪口正对着他……几个人忽然就从角落里冒出来，显然是埋伏好的。  
DEAN放开拳头、直起身子，勾着嘴角，奇迹般的、嘲讽似的笑出来。  
[那么现在呢？打算秉承你的家族“传统”再出卖我一次？]

[实际上，不算是，因为一开始我就来COLT监视SAM的，你知道…虽然上头很重视你弟弟，但是让他超过可以控制的范围就不好了…好在你出现了，上头觉得利用你的话，搞不好真的可以控制他呢…]

[F*CK YOU！你他*媽的混蛋！]

不可能再继续听下去，也管不了什么枪口，DEAN的拳头直接朝JAKE的脸挥出去…可是在他打中JAKE之前，一股强烈的电流剧烈的刺痛着击在他后背上，一片黑暗立刻就袭击了他的脑海。  
在他昏倒之前，DEAN心里能想到的只是……  
DEAN WENCHESTER！你他*媽的是个天杀的该死的蠢蛋！  
…SAM明明就警告过他，该死的他怎么会就是不肯相信……

 

5-4

 

 

[这是怎么他*媽的回事？]

[军队？]

[没错，他*媽的特种部队！]

[老天？那是直升机吗？]

[天！直升机！他*媽的，他们竟然还他*媽的有直升机？如果当初我要是能有一升汽油的话，我老婆和孩子也他*媽的不会被冻死！我他*媽的也不会开始抢劫！……]

[闭嘴！你他*媽的！没看到那些家伙在看这边吗？不要连累我们一起死。]

 

**

乱世，就意味着物资的匮乏、环境的恶化，大部分人们连最基本的生存需求都得不到满足……也意味着人权的丧失、规则的失衡、道德的沦丧、社会文明的退化……属于动物的生存的本能、与潜藏在骨子里的邪恶本性，让原本就泛滥在人群里的暴*力与邪恶霉菌似的滋长。  
而为了镇压那些四起的暴乱与犯罪，政府组织对军队与武器的投入远比其他的部分大。大需求的军队供给与武器研究需要让本就徘徊在生存边缘线上的人类生活更加困难，那在造成了更多的饥饿与死亡的同时也催生了更多的人选择罪恶…因此那也形成了一个专属于乱世时，诡异的食物链。处于食物链最底层的人们挣扎着，却怎么也打不破。

而那些所谓的猎食者们，带着他们恣意而麻木的优越感，似乎并不懂得吸取核爆炸带来的教训，依旧拼命的压榨着，试图扩张自己的领土势力。

**

先是突然降落到COLT活动场上的2架直升机，之后是3台重型卡车里跳下来的、全副武装的特种部队……原本分散在围墙之内的犯人迅速就象是被围追的羊群一样赶回牢房，紧接着原本一直处于停滞状态的围墙上的电网忽然间电力全开，赶来的部队被分别派向监狱的各个角落……COLT被严密的封锁起来。

而那时候SAM正和他的一群手下站在A区监狱中间的过道上，从容不迫的盯着眼前的HENRICKSEN和MAX，眼里有一些不屑的光。

[你背叛我？]  
他挑起一根眉毛看着MAX。

[NO，这不应该算是背叛，只是如果你可以在狱警里安排眼线的话，我也可以在你身边放几个卧底。]  
HENRICKSEN笑了笑，在青肿的面颊上显得些须有些扭曲。

[那你应该知道…我的意思是，你觉得用这些人来吓唬我就能阻止我离开？还是你可笑的觉得那就能迫使我乖乖听从你们的差遣？]

[不，不是，他们只是用来保护YED先生的。我知道你不可能离开，SAM，因为JAKE也是派到你身边的卧底，而现在…他正在和你哥哥DEAN在一起。]

……

 

 

 

**

DEAN摇摇脑袋醒来，忽然就觉得身下坐着的“地面”有一些摇晃，他下意识的抓住前方的东西稳住自己，并且抬起头…发现他抓住的东西是两根栏杆，而他自己正坐在一个一米来高、被挂在不知道某个牢房顶棚的大笼子里。

[他*媽的放我出去！]

这似乎是个被闲置的牢房区，DEAN的吼声在空荡荡的过道里显得颇为刺耳。而因为牢房的顶棚至少高有将近20米，即便笼子的上方跟嵌在天井两侧的滑锁仍有些距离，DEAN所在的位置也差不多三四层楼那么高。  
所以在朝地下的JAKE愤怒的喊了一声、并试图弓着身子站起来之后，DEAN立刻就因为笼子的摇晃而本能的跌坐下来，紧握住两侧的栏杆，感觉自己的心脏瞬间加速跳动，而他也非常清楚那不仅仅是因为愤怒。

[看来这个小家伙真的有恐高症。]

除了刚刚清醒时的那一眼，再朝下面看去时，那些因为高度而显的格外微小的画面让DEAN立刻就完全没办法抑制的产生一种恐怖的眩晕感。  
可是虽然是微缩着头、只让自己的视线模糊的扫到过道上，他依旧看到了刚刚跟JAKE说话的那个家伙——至少有50岁的中年男人，白人，似乎是中等身材，但是看起来相当壮硕。而且…虽然只是一瞥，DEAN竟然发现那家伙的眼眸似乎是黄色的。

[WELL，你知道，你不能因为你自己老到得“黄眼病”，就他*媽的说别人小…]  
虽然骂人的时候不得不盯着对方的眼睛，而在过高的高度望下去那种眩晕的感觉几乎要了DEAN的命，可是无论如何他做到了…嘲笑的只挑起单边的眉毛，DEAN挑着嘴角骂，  
[你他*媽的该死的老家伙！]

可是忽然就大笑出来，黄眼睛的家伙似乎一点都不在乎DEAN说了些什么，反倒朝JAKE扭过头，

[这小家伙还挺可爱的，只是，]

他再次朝DEAN仰起头，

[你不是SAM的哥哥吗？说实话之前我还因此对你稍有些期待，现在看来…]  
挑起嘴角，那家伙笑着说  
[只能留给SAM当个宠物了。]

身子紧绷了一下，DEAN想再次跳起来怒骂“你他*媽的瞎了眼的老东西”，可是看着那一脸的笑意，DEAN忽然就意识到那家伙很可能只是想激怒自己而已。  
所以转了转眼珠，DEAN看起来散漫实则小心的放松身子坐下去，肩膀靠着一边的栏杆、脚撑着另一边的，尽可能的让自己保持平衡。

[哦？那是不是意味着我被撇除你们政府组织之外了？…多可惜，我还以为我终于可以领到他*媽的政府薪水了。]

[不，不完全是，]  
那家伙笑着看了DEAN最后一眼，然后坐到狱警刚刚抬到他身边的一张他*媽的沙发上。  
[也许你的薪水会比SAM还高。]  
在沙发之后，一台不算小的液晶电视也被抬到了过道中央。那黄眼睛的家伙庸懒的倚靠在沙发上，按着了遥控器。  
[鉴于你“表现”的那么好…]

墨色冰面似的屏幕跳闪了一下，发出微弱却昂贵的电流声的同时、亮出一大片雪花。然后一声类似呻吟似的声音忽然响彻牢房，那屏幕中赫然闪现出DEAN和SAM交叠在床上的场景。

急促的喘息、压抑的呻吟、淫*乱的拍打声。

虽然那画面里牢房内的光线依旧暗到并不能辨得清DEAN和SAM的具体表情和样子，可是那也足够显示出SAM俯压在他身上的姿势、每一下撞击的动作、甚至是滑动在他分开的双腿内侧的手掌。

[FU*K YOU！]

立刻就爆发了似的瞪圆了眼睛、抓住眼前的栏杆，DEAN咆哮着倾身向前、试图把脸或者整个身子都探到笼子外面去。而DEAN忽然改变的身体位置让笼子猛的失去平衡向前倾斜。一瞬间拴住笼子的锁链刺耳的哗啦作响，DEAN所在的笼子整个倾斜成了45度角，尖尖的一侧笼边直直的指向地面，让DEAN忽然失去了重心、整个人向下滑去、卡在笼角，感觉到一股心脏似乎能狂跳的飞出空中的感觉。

[哈，果然是个“活泼”的宠物。]

屏幕里的DEAN高声呻吟了一下射在SAM手里，那个黄眼睛家伙依旧盯着屏幕却似乎在对DEAN说着话，明显的一语双关。

而紧抓着笼子顶端的两侧，DEAN咬着嘴唇、苍白着脸色，几乎一动都不敢动。他在心里狠狠的诅咒着自己的恐高症，也第一次觉得他本能的恐惧似乎能够被他的愤怒掩盖。而也就在这时，SAM在几个持枪特警的“押送”下走进了A区牢房的大门。

 

5-5

 

双手插在裤子口袋里，走进来的SAM看起来相当从容不迫。DEAN看见SAM的第一反应大叫他一声、警告SAM，可是他忽然就想到那根本毫无意义，他的叫喊除了让SAM分神、让自己变的他*媽的象是个等待被人救的婊子之外根本毫无意义。  
而更让他觉得可怕的……DEAN发现恐高的本能让他正在期待着SAM能来救自己……那让他为自己觉得耻辱，而且，更重要的，之前SAM明明根本就已经警告过他很多次，是他自己的愚蠢把自己弄到这个地步，他有什么颜面现在反过来他*媽的去“警告”SAM。

所以那个本来已经就要冲出喉咙的声音猛的就被扼杀，仓促的几乎让DEAN喉咙发疼。

然后，电视屏幕本来已经渐渐“平息”的画面忽然跳闪成另外一个，被电子扭曲了一些却依旧疼痛的DEAN的一声惨叫忽然传出来，震的DEAN本能的畏缩了一下的同时他看到SAM绝对不可能是错觉的瞬间紧绷……那屏幕里的赫然播放的是SAM第一次強*暴DEAN时的那一晚。

[SAM ---WENCHESTER。]

黄眼睛家伙从沙发上直起身子、扭过头，让视线从沙发靠背上投射到SAM身上，高扯着嘴角笑了笑，玻璃珠似的黄色瞳孔里淡淡的闪着兴奋的光。

[YED对吧？]  
而从容的笑着，SAM用一种惊人的速度放松下来。他的语气淡定中带着些须的嘲讽，在牢房里DEAN有些缥缈似的压抑痛叫的映衬下显得戳穿似的诡异。  
[DEAN在哪？]

而只是看了一眼就转回头、倚靠回沙发里，YED似乎颇有兴致的再次看向电视，只是用后脑勺对着SAM。说出的话来颇象是自言自语。

[DEAN---WENCHESTER，同姓兄弟血亲乱*伦…还真的很少见。]

现在的屏幕里的画面依旧，只是除了粗重的呼吸之外，还夹杂着DEAN断断续续的呜咽。  
而看着画面里显然已经失去意识的人，DEAN忽然有些恍惚的认不出那人就是几个月前的自己。  
然后忽然就更紧的抓住笼子两边的栏杆，DEAN陷在笼子倾斜成的直角夹缝里的双脚抽搐似的动了动，他象是忽然想到了什么似的望向SAM，在发现他的表情几乎可以算是无动于衷的时候，反而淡淡的松了一口气。

[……]  
而微微皱了皱眉，但是很快便舒展开。SAM扯了下嘴角，说。  
[WELL，虽然我也这么觉得，但是那跟你有他*媽的什么关系？…如果你想要那项技术的话，那么现在告诉我DEAN在哪儿。]

[真扫兴，我以为你的反应至少稍微应该跟你哥哥象一点。]  
按了遥控上的电源键，YED从沙发上站起来、转过身，晶亮的黄色眼珠紧盯在SAM脸上…两个人有些诡异的微笑着对视。  
[不过你不会觉得你哥哥就只是一张芯片的价值吧？而且，JIM的那项技术很不巧的在2年之前被JAKE的父母攻破了，所以很遗憾的你那项技术完全没有任何可以拿来谈判的价值。]

[然后？]

SAM稍稍皱了一点眉。

[我的意思是，你知道象GORDEN那种喜欢漂亮脸蛋的人很多，如果没有什么有价值的东西用来交换的话…估计你应该最清楚，你哥哥最大的价值，就是用来给那些给我卖命的人做“奖赏”…]

[去你媽*的！]  
[去你媽*的！]

 

根本顾不得别的，DEAN立刻就咆哮出来，那种耻辱不可能是他他*媽的能忍受的东西！可是让他惊讶的是，几乎就是同时，SAM也怒吼了一声、那声音大到几乎能盖过DEAN的。而且握紧了拳头、猛迈出一步，SAM显然已经做好去攻击YED的准备。

然后惊讶的下望的同时，DEAN发现SAM正抬起头看向他，那张脸上的震惊、与瞬间闪过的疼痛似的表情立刻就让DEAN开始想按住嘴巴后悔为什么要大叫出来。而刚刚的动作让笼子再次失衡的晃动，带着眩晕感的震颤让DEAN完全没办法控制的苍白了脸色、动作明显的猛抓住两边的栏杆。

[DEAN？]

就好像是没办法组成一个完整的句子，SAM短促的问了一个单词，可是那却明确凝聚了很多个的涵义。  
你怎么在这里？  
你怎么样了？  
你还好吧？

而DEAN张了张口，可是却没有声音发出来…他他*媽的能发些什么他*媽的声音出来？

哦，抱歉，SAMMY，除了愚蠢的之外，你哥哥的特长就是被绑架？

FUCK NO！他他*媽的不是那只愚蠢的SCOOBY大狗，他他*媽的也没心情开玩笑，而且那根本就不好笑，那只让他觉得自己懊悔的心脏生疼。

 

[啧啧，真让人失望，SAM，你竟然为了个婊*子失控…]

[他*媽的给我闭嘴！]

[SAM！]

 

不知道为什么，从DEAN脸上抽回视线，SAM似乎忽然就变的更加狂暴且失去控制。YED的一句话让他被点燃了似的爆炸起来。DEAN就象是感知到了他的失控一样大叫了一声，可是SAM握紧拳头还是击向YED，只是在那种躁动的情绪趋势下，SAM几乎就丧失了平时的一大半水准，YED轻松的几乎不可思议的躲开了他的那拳，然后敏捷的反挥了一拳在SAM的肚子上，让SAM弓着身子后退了一步才稳住自己，而那时几只机枪已经指在了SAM头边。

 

[SAM！！！]

 

DEAN再次咆哮，愤怒与惊恐让他的声音巨大的听起来隆隆做响，而那似乎都能把他本能的恐高都一并震碎。

 

而那声音似乎也让SAM恢复了一些冷静，只是似乎是刻意的让自己的视线避开DEAN的位置，SAM抬起头，沉默的呼吸了几下来缓和刚刚被愤怒催生起来的急促呼吸，然后他问YED。

[那你究竟他*媽的想要怎么样？]

[我以为HENRICKSEN探员已经告诉过你…]  
YED抬抬手示意SAM身边的那些人收回枪。  
[很简单，加入我们。]

完全没有丝毫停顿的，SAM说[那好]，而在那同时，弓着身子、双脚困难的陷在笼子的直角里，DEAN大喊…[SAM！不行，他*媽的！你不能加入那些混蛋！]

 

依旧是一脸灿烂到可恨的微笑，YED抬起头看了一眼DEAN，然后示意似的朝SAM挑起一根眉毛。

[所以你现在能放他下来了吗？]  
似乎对一切都无动于衷的，SAM说。

[SAM！]

[当然，不过，为了确保我们的集体利益不受侵害，你必须得喝下这个东西。]  
只是稍稍使了个眼色，JAKE就把一小瓶青色的液体递给YED，而YED立刻就把那东西丢向SAM。  
[新研发的药剂，你知道…会上瘾，不过跟毒品不一样，它不会真的伤害你的健康，只是“稍微”破坏一些你的神经系统…你知道，确保我们集体成员的忠诚。]

[SAM！！]

就象是预知到了什么，DEAN在笼子里面猛的动起来，就象是一只骄躁到发疯的困兽。笼子带动铁链发出巨大的哗啦响声，混合着DEAN的喊声、显露出一种让人毛骨悚然的味道。

而那却就象是之前那些呻吟与痛叫一样，DEAN的声音仿佛被当作虚无的背景一样被忽视掉。SAM拿着刚刚自己本能接住的东西，只不经意的看了一眼、用了甚至不足够一秒钟的时间，然后用拇指与食指掐住那瓶子，他看向YED。

[要分两次喝掉？]

[SAM…SAM！！！！！]  
最后一声呼唤，之后就是怒吼似的咆哮。DEAN不再动，只是掐着栏杆不知是怒还是惧的微微发着抖。  
GOD！ GOD！ GOD！怎么会又是这样……  
怎么又是这样？！  
他*媽的DEAN WENCHESTER！你他妈的无能的混蛋！该死的废物！……  
又一次！又一次！  
你又一次把自己的亲弟弟的推进地狱！又一次！GOD！又一次！

 

[一次喝完也没问题…]  
YED满意的看着SAM，偶尔用眼角微微的扫视一下DEAN…带着更多的笑意。  
[或者你愿意给你哥哥也留一半？]

他妈的混蛋！！！！  
……  
不行不行不行……DEAN DEAN DEAN……不能这样下去！不能！……还有救，还有的补救……  
冷静冷静冷静！！……  
紧紧的，DEAN闭上眼睛，跟自己说“得冷静得冷静！想想办法！该死的想想办法！”。然后很快他就把眼睛张开，刻意的不去看底下，他仔细的观察了一下笼子，虽然那悬在半空中的景象让他的脑袋发昏到几乎视线不清，他还是成功的让自己找到了嵌在一侧栏杆里的暗锁…凭着他以往偷东西的经验，那东西他开的了。

[……]  
抽搐似的皱了下眉头，但是很快SAM就象是没发生过似的朝YED晃了晃那瓶子。  
[怎么打开？]

尽可能不引人注目的挪过一点身子接近有锁的那侧，虽然有些颤抖的身子并不能很好的被控制，可是好在所有人都把注意里集中在YED和SAM身上、并且笼子本身就小到可怜，DEAN很快就摸到了锁空的位置。那么现在的问题就是…他该用什么开锁？  
他*媽的！动动脑子！DEAN，DEAN！动动脑子！你不能害SAM被困进那个他*媽的什么政府组织！那比地狱还邪恶！你不能再害SAM……  
……  
等等！也许……

 

 

偏了偏脑袋，YED说，  
[JAKE，去。]

[是的，先生。]

谢天谢地我没有丢掉它，他*媽的谢天谢地……  
双手背在背后，有些颤抖的手指仔细、并且快速的折叠着一张锡纸——SAM送给DEAN那块巧克力的包装。  
不要抖不要抖…肯定可以的，肯定的……

[JAKE…]  
在JAKE走到SAM的时候，SAM忽然象是想起了什么似的开口。  
[你的全名应该是叫 JAKE RAVERA才对，是不是？]

[哦，你竟然能记得住？]  
JAKE在那小瓶子顶端按了一下、那它陷下去一些，然后扭开了瓶口、递给SAM。  
[我最后一次见到你的时候你应该才两岁。]

轻一点，稳一点，不能让它断在里面…你做的到的DEAN，你他*媽的从来没有打不开锁的时候！稳一点，稳一点，  
闭着眼睛不去看眼前悬在半空中的景象，可是DEAN的身体还是本能的对高度做出着恐惧。不过用左右狠掐住右手手腕，尽管全身都在微微的颤动，可是DEAN的右手却稳健着、小心翼翼的带动着一小张锡纸叠成的“钥匙”。  
你可以的，可以的，DEAN，这一次你能救的了SAM，这一次不会搞砸，不会的不会的。

[……]  
SAM盯着JAKE，眼神却忽然就冰冷的让人发寒。  
但是并没有多说些什么，SAM接过那个小瓶子、仰起头，把它递向嘴边，而也就在那时，“唰”的一声金属的擦响让所有人都朝声源处抬起头，而甚至还没等人们的眼睛找到确切的位置，一个淡黄色的囚服影子就从上面快速坠落下来，在所有人反应过来之前、砸到了YED身上。

……

从将近4层楼高的地方跳下来的举动显然是疯狂的，可是DEAN根本考虑不了那么多。好在这次DEAN的运气还不算差，他几乎是直直的把YED砸倒在地上，那期间YED只来得急发出一声惊讶的痛呼，骨骼被挫断的声音立刻就传了出来……而且，只是一声，所以那说明他自己的骨头还没有断。  
很好…  
翻身骑坐在YED身上，DEAN咬着牙、眼睛里燃烧着亮绿色疯狂。他的拳头象是石块一样的砸在YED的头和脸上，带着他全部的力气，还有他爆炸了一般的愤怒。

一时间所有人都被这突如其来的事件惊呆，直到带着血腥味、湿腻的砸击声真实的在耳朵里响了第二声，才有人喊了一声FUCK朝DEAN举起枪。而在大喊了一声“进来”的同时，SAM扯过身边人的机枪朝举枪的那个人勾动了扳机。

 

 

枪响的同时，一大群拿着各种奇怪“武器”的犯人也涌了进来，士兵们的枪口反射性的立刻就转移到那些人身上…而赫然被整个绑住、堵了嘴巴推在人前的HENRICKSEN让那些士兵都愣了愣，虽然很快便有人朝HENRICKSEN附近的位置开了第一枪，但是那短短的几秒钟时间足够那些潮涌似的犯人分散开来、近距离肉搏以及抢夺那些人的枪支……  
场面忽然开始变的异常混乱。高声的咒骂、嘈杂的脚步、拳头撞击肉体发出的钝响，还有偶尔夹杂的子弹爆炸…让原本看起来空荡的牢房过道变的异常繁乱拥挤。  
好在这股混乱让所有人都无心顾及DEAN…何况谁都清楚那个样子的YED不可能还能呼吸。

可是刚好处于人群最中央，DEAN所在的位置很容易就让他被流弹击中。  
而虽然只隔着三四米的距离，可是SAM向DEAN身边接近的过程却因为拥挤而混乱的人群而变的异常困难。他不停的挥着拳头，本能的躲避着撞过来的死的或者活着的人或者四肢，等到他拨开最后一个被一截床头铁架戳穿太阳穴的士兵，那种愤怒着的担忧已经激增成了焦躁。

[DEAN。]

不过那些缠卷着的情绪、在他看见DEAN的一瞬间就仿佛被震撼了似的涤清。

听到了声音的DEAN回过头来，仿佛燃烧着似的亮绿色依旧满是疯狂。他的呼吸有些急促，鲜红饱满的唇瓣微分，下巴与脸颊上肮脏着几滴暗色的血迹，却显得DEAN对比分明似的格外圣洁，让SAM一时间忽然就开始失神…  
…这就是他的天使，他一个人的，甘愿为他变的疯狂与嗜杀的天时。

[SAM？]

怀疑似的叫了SAM一声之后，DEAN眨了眨眼睛、眼神开始变的清澈。但是很快，DEAN忽然就紧绷了一下，让视线从SAM移到他身后的某点的同时，那双眼睛里退却的愤怒和疯狂猛的复燃。然后迅速到不可思议的速度站直身子，DEAN猛的伸出手去推SAM的肩膀。  
SAM立刻就被一种不好的预感冲击的震颤了一下，可是那个时候他已经被按在他胸口上，DEAN那只总是紧握着、骨节苍白…而现在却大张着、带着无比的爆发力的手掌推了出去。

枪声就在耳边响起，猛抬头的时候首先映进眼睛里、JAKE的那张脸，让SAM的心脏猛的被一只无形、却真实的冰冷着的镊子狠狠捏住。  
那一瞬间SAM的脑子里是空白成一片的。惊，惧，痛，却在同一时间一起涌出来撞击成一种歇斯底里似的嗜杀。

JAKE

然而红着眼睛转过身子，SAM看到的却是猛的朝JAKE的脸挥出去的一只拳头。

[SAM！他的枪！]

DEAN大吼着，语调有些急迫却丝毫不显得惊慌。SAM被那声音震的立即回神，趁着JAKE被DEAN打的失去平衡的时候抓住他握枪的手腕，狠狠的反扭回去，另一只手立即伸出去接住JAKE松动的手指里掉出的手枪，利落的扣动扳机、让JAKE的一声痛叫戛然而止。

 

[呜…]

JAKE软掉的躯体倒到地上之后，DEAN重重的呻吟了一声、瘫倒下去。

[DEAN！]  
不过在DEAN跌坐到地上之前，SAM反射性的伸出双手接住了他。  
[你中枪了？？？！]

[YEAH，YEAH，这里。]  
对抗疼痛似的咬着牙、扭曲着表情，DEAN成功的朝SAM笑了笑，并且在用一只手撑着SAM肩膀的同时、尝试着自己站起来的同时，用另一手指了指脸颊颧骨上的一小道伤口。  
[我猜我下半辈子的运气在刚刚都用完了。]

[那你的腿…]

[只是有些疼，应该是刚才蹲的太久血流不通。]

[……]  
…血流不通怎么可能痛到冒虚汗？

皱着眉头，SAM看了看DEAN的双腿，心里该死的清楚那一定是刚刚跳下来时摔到了的结果。

[你确定刚刚没有摔到腿？]

他的第一个想法是不管他*媽的DEAN说些什么、逞强些什么，直接把他抗到肩膀上带出去……

[当然，就那么一点点高度根本不算什么？何况我还拉了黄眼睛的那个家伙当缓冲垫、顺便救了你一根脑神经。]

可是DEAN笑着，虽然有些逞强、但是却固执的骄傲着明亮。

所以呼了口气，SAM抽回一只手臂、只是单手架着DEAN的肩膀，朝他笑着说。

[哦，好吧，TIGER，算我欠你一次……不过现在我们还是先快点出去，等下有重要“节目”。]

[当然，我们走。]

看着DEAN脸上忽然化的、抑制不住似的笑容，SAM觉得那一点点的让步真的很值得。

 

只是，仍旧没办法不去担心DEAN的双腿，SAM依旧是尽可能的圈紧DEAN、把他尽可能多的重量分担多来，两个人并排走在一起的样子似乎比SAM抱着DEAN离开的时候更加贴近到密不透风……

 

 

一个小时之后，SAM口中的“节目”，在一群夹杂着兴奋的尖叫与诅咒的欢呼声中沿着COLT的绵延数公里的围墙爆炸开来。

而那个时候，在距离COLT监狱不远处的州际公路上，DEAN和SAM并排倚靠着破败栏杆，望着远处的尘土与硝烟盘旋着消散进被大片大片的雪花点缀着的冰冷空气中。

[WOO~~这还真是壮观！]

双手都插在口袋里，DEAN缩了缩肩膀，赞叹似的吹了个口哨。

[对啊,计划了好一阵子.]

SAM偏偏头，视线自然而然的向DEAN靠拢，看到他哥哥似乎是兴奋的表情上淡淡泛白的肤色、还有不自觉微微向内靠拢着的肩膀。然后SAM转回头看向前方浓烟四起的COLT监狱于，悄悄的向DEAN所在的位置靠了靠，肩膀稍稍后侧，保护似的把DEAN纳进自己的保护范围。

[这场爆炸？骚乱？还是那个老婊*子YED…他叫YED对吧…的事？]

停顿了一下，SAM发觉那一切解释起来有些麻烦，所以微笑了一下，他简单的说。  
[都有。]

[哦…]  
肩膀贴上SAM的,DEAN的身子下意识的僵了僵.犹豫这想要挪开,但是最终还是没有,只是慢慢的让SAM身上的温暖透过衣服布料透进自己的身体.  
[然后我们去哪?]

[…]  
稍稍沉吟了片刻，SAM微笑起来，诚实的说  
[我不知道…]  
虽然YED、JAKE都已经死了，可是GORDEN趁乱逃了出去，那个组织也还存在着，更多的人在死亡，JESS和JIM的灵魂似乎还不能够安息……可是……  
[我不知道该去哪，一切听你的。]

似乎是对这个答案很意外，DEAN扭过头对着SAM眨了眨眼睛，然后笑容在他脸上慢慢划开变大，一种纯粹的快乐溶进他的眼角。

[没错，小子，跟着我…]

DEAN抬起头，目光越过远处的火光一直延伸到天边渐渐泛出白色光圈的地平线。视线里的一切依旧因为漫天飞舞的雪片而显得有些模糊，可是站直身子、伸出手，让一片片雪花落进手掌融化成冰水，DEAN握住拳头把手插进口袋。

[我们走。]

 

 

的确，对他们来说，之前所发生的一切仍旧象是一个萦绕在心头、伤痕累累、挥之不去的恶梦……而接下来要发生的也都还象是一个巨大的、迷雾缭绕的犹如他们头顶这片天空一般难测的未知数。  
可是…YEAH，没错，是的，没人会在乎那么多，因为他们得到了对方，这就足够了。

 

****

 

[我听到了……]

 

偌大、潮湿、阴暗，烟气缭绕的地下室里，灰砖堆砌成的、巨大且坚固的神坛上，一个男人紧闭双眼、抬高着双臂，声音低沉却异常响亮的诵念着。

 

[上帝的声音……]

 

神坛周围，几十个男女正对着男人跪拜。虔诚的近乎痴迷。

 

[他说……]

 

草药的迷香顺着男人宽大的牧师服袖口徐徐上升，淡色的烟雾在暗黑色的布料上缠绕出诡异的色彩。

 

[更深的罪恶正在降临，世界将遭到更大的灾祸……你们要阻止它，一定要阻止它，不惜一切代价……]

 

缓缓的，男人睁开眼睛。过于鼓胀的眼球突兀在黑色的皮肤上，眼神因恨与狡猾而异常明亮。

 

[杀了那对儿叫做WINCHESTE 的男人……]

 

******

 

[等等……]

只走出去不远，一个声音在SAM和DEAN的背后有些犹豫的响起，让SAM在回过头之后立刻愁了眉头。[MAX？]  
而在他有其他反应之前，DEAN就先他一步愤怒了表情、举高了拳头。

[嘿！FU*KER！你还有胆子到这来！]

在离开COLT之前SAM跟ASH和DAVID等人做了简单的告别，虽然DEAN只是站在旁边等待交谈的结束，可是却也多多少少听到了一些关于MAX背叛SAM的事。  
所以那些愤怒只是本能的。

[嘿嘿嘿，老兄，并不是象你想的那样，我并不是…SAM你说……]

MAX求助似的望向SAM，而SAM在MAX说出更多话之前打断了他。  
[…DEAN，我来解决这件事。毕竟他曾经是我的兄弟。]

抓住DEAN的手腕，然后对着他老哥微笑。DEAN脸上的愤怒与不解只持续了一小下，然后便放弃的收回拳头，并且有些不甘心的瞪了MAX一眼。  
[给我记住了！混蛋！]

保持着脸上的微笑，SAM拉着MAX离开、并且安抚似的回头看了DEAN一眼，然后他扯着MAX走到了DEAN的视线完全触及不到的灌木后面。

[嘿！SAM！为什么ASH他们完全不知道是你让我装成背叛你的样子的？他们现在恨透我了！MAN…]

边走路边有些急切的快速说着话，MAX的声音因为激动而显得有些过高。

[闭嘴！]

 

 

………………

………………

 

[嗨！SAM，怎么样了？你没有没…]

3分钟不到，DEAN的声音就有些紧张的响起来，而SAM则刚好转身走出灌木丛。

[没，没有任何事情发生，我揍了他一顿然后就让他离开了。]

[为什么？就这么便宜他了？难道你就没有…]

[别再问了，DEAN，我相信他是有苦衷的…]  
SAM微笑着、表情里似乎有些无奈的悲哀。

[好吧……]

[我们也赶快离开这儿。]  
手掌搭在DEAN肩膀上，SAM不着生色的微微用力让DEAN转身和他一起离开，而他高大的身材整个挡住荒木丛边露出的一丛头发、以及一双无法闭合的眼睛。

 

……………………

……………………

 

[闭嘴！]

SAM在一转身之后，立刻用手掐住了MAX的脖子。身材矮小的MAX只能踮着脚尖、仰着头有些惊恐的盯着SAM豁然间变的冷酷的脸孔。

[S…AM？…这是…你不是……说……让我潜入进去…………换掉………那些药水………的…为…………为什么？……]

即便双手的手指都拼命挣扎着试图摆脱SAM的桎梏，而空气仍旧全部被一只巨大而强硬的手掌捏紧在喉咙之外。MAX暴凸着眼球，脸上的不解几乎已经融进眼睛周围充血的血管。

[因为我不能让我哥哥知道即便他不做那些牺牲我仍旧可以存活，他很开心他救了我，很抱歉，MAX，我只是不能冒险让他知道……]

[你…你…不……不能……]

[不…]  
扯开嘴角，SAM在骨骼错位的尖利钝响中笑了笑。  
[我能做任何事……]

 

——————END


End file.
